The Paths We Travel
by staarss
Summary: As Tony and Pepper continue to deny their growing attraction to one another, neither one realizes that the separate paths they travel are about to converge. Tony/Pepper.
1. She Loves to Run

_Greetings everyone! You know, writing your own thoughts is extremely difficult...but writing the thoughts of fictional characters that you don't own or have not created (insert disclaimer here) is absolutely complex, infuriating, and exhilarating all together at the same time. _

_I hope you enjoy this first chapter of a series I hope to put into words…I just have to get it out of my head first. Does that make sense? Great! Well, read, enjoy, and review—in that order…_

Pepper Potts loves to run.

The impact of her feet upon the pavement sent a sensation straight through to her heart. Its rhythmic beating begins to increase as her run begins to lengthen. Her usual path brings her through the same small suburban park with a beautifully manicured lawn and a playground. The early morning dew sticks to her feet as she cuts through the grass heading towards the beach path she is familiar with.

She pauses at the street intersection while keeping her feet in constant motion. She cranks up the volume on her music and tightens her ponytail as she waits for the signal to change in her favor. _Walk_. And she runs.

God, she loves to run.

She can control her speed, her direction, her breathing, her music…she was in control. The best part? There are no distractions. No email, no cell phone, no meetings or deadlines, no interviews, no one asking her for a moment of her time, no rescheduling of appointments.

No Tony Stark.

It's not that she dislikes his company-- Far from it in fact. His constant bantering, witty and ego-driven commentary, and his suave, charming mannerisms make her enjoy his company each day she entered the office. In fact, despite the increased attention he has gotten since his…'return' from Afghanistan, his revealing of his superhero alter-ego, and his suspiciously increasing flirtatious behavior with yours truly, she has enjoyed the challenge of keeping Tony on task, keeping his business in order, and fending off reporters.

Things were going good. No stress.

Nope. She wasn't stressed. _"You seem…tense,"_ he told her last night. She had been finishing up an expense report in front of the television in the living room of Stark's mansion when his voice came from behind. She had shifted from her position on the couch to turn and face him. His hair was mussed and his formerly white t-shirt was smudged with grease and dirt. A red towel flopped back and forth between his hands as he watched her.

"What?" She responds, fully aware of the fact that she heard him the first time.

"Tense. Anxious. Nervous…" He shrugged his shoulders and finished, "…stressed." He paused, not sure if he should continue. He smiled a crooked smile to show her he was just making an observation, not an accusation.

"Well, I'm not," she lied. Effectively ending the short interchange, she gathered her notebook and the rest of her belongings, said goodnight, and left for the evening…Leaving him standing alone in his living room and staring at her retreating form.

Today, she ran. She ran for herself. To clear her mind of all the things that could ever possibly contribute to her being _'stressed'_.

Of course, that was not the only reason she had left as quickly as she did last night. Just before Tony had come up from his workshop, there had been a CNN News breaking report. A new weapons cache had been discovered on the northern border of Iraq. The details were sketchy at best, but it was confirmed that most of the weapons had been birthed from Stark Industries.

Pepper remembered her pen had stopped in mid-signature, and her head snapped up to pay full attention to the TV screen. Her heart began thumping in her chest as she listened to the reporter admit that the authorities did not know what their next move was going to be.

But Pepper knew.

She knew what was going to happen. _He _was going see this, then _he _will inform Pepper to clear his schedule for the next three days. Then the newly familiar rumbling from deep within Tony Stark's mansion would precede the bright streak of a jet-propelled suit as it flew off into the night sky.

Her throat went dry and she furrowed her brow as she closed her eyes trying to will the sudden images of explosions, bent and contorted metal, and an injured Tony Stark out of her mind. _"Jarvis, please change the station,"_ she managed to instruct the house AI.

"_**Of course, Miss Potts." **_Jarvis responded politely.

Moments later, her boss of nine years emerged from his workshop and proceeded to impulsively make an observation of his faithful assistant. He had obviously not been watching the news.

So she left for the evening. Feeling more stressed than ever.

And today, the day after the news report, she ran. She ran from the stress and the fear that in just a few hours she would have to reschedule three days of appointments for a man that she was sure she cared for more than she would admit to herself. She ran because it was something she could control.

Pepper Potts loves to run.

--

Please review. I'm new at the writing. Not new at the reading. But I know how important it is to the authors to get feedback

More chapters to come, hopefully soon…Thanks in advance.


	2. I Have Plans

_Greetings again all! Thank you for all of your reviews! I never…I repeat, NEVER realized how great it feels knowing that there are people out there enjoying something that I have created! Thank You…_

_I feel it is important to point out a few things about me and this story:_

_1-I am a fan of the IRON MAN movie. I have never read the comic books and don't know the back-story of any of the characters (other than the basic stuff)_

_2- This story takes place approximately 8 months after Tony's "I am Iron Man" press conference._

_3- I welcome feedback and constructive criticism. If you notice anything that seems totally out of place…just let me know!_

_Other than that—enjoy this chapter!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

"Potts!"

Three hours after her run, Pepper Potts found herself showered, dressed, and back to work at the Stark Industries Compound. With her PDA clutched tightly in her right hand, a pad of paper under arm, and a steaming cup of black coffee in the other, she descending into Tony Stark's office.

"Potts! Didn't you hear me calling you?" Tony questioned her casually. He was seated behind his massive desk, his tied pulled loose already. He glanced up to survey her appearance as she entered his office. From afar, she looked fresh and bright this morning. Her legs flowed gracefully across the tiles, her heels clicking sweetly as she approached. He had always loved the sound of a woman's heels. It usually meant he was about to have a lucky night in the bedroom, or that his favorite redhead was in the vicinity.

Pepper wore a conservative white blouse which was tucked neatly into a soft yellow pencil skirt. She had her hair pulled back in lieu of styling it this morning. He looked to her face, hoping to catch her eyes as he waited for her response. No luck, as she had avoided them.

"Yes, of course I heard you, Mr. Stark. So did everyone in the next room. Perhaps next time you could opt for using the telecom system to get my attention rather than shouting like a caveman?" Pepper stooped to put his coffee down, and then slid into the leather chair opposite his; pen in hand ready to take notes of the impending days' events.

Tony had turned back to his computer, "I thought you liked it when I went all Neanderthal? Besides, this email is _way too_ important to remove my fingers from. Shouting seemed like the logical choice." He smiled that lopsided smile of his and finally stopped typing long enough to greet his assistant face to face.

He grasped the edge of his desk and pushed himself back from it. He stood swiftly and came around to the other side and sat at the edge right in front of Pepper.

"Good Morning, Miss Potts," Tony whispered the words as if he only wanted her to hear them. Now that she was closer, he noticed that she seemed rather serious this morning. Her face looked slightly worn—as if she didn't sleep so well the night before.

Finally ready to look at her boss, Pepper tilted her chin up, and brown eyes met green. Her features softened, "Good morning, Mr. Stark." She grinned sweetly and allowed herself to enjoy the moment—then it was back to business, much to Tony's dismay.

"You have three commitments today…One involves you being across town in approximately 45 minutes, so I suggest we lea—"

"Can't do it," Stark interrupted. He abandoned his perch on his desk and walked back to his chair. Pepper sighed. Here it comes.

"And why is that?" she asked as she dropped her notepad to her lap and sagged in the chair.

Tony flashed Pepper a knowing smile, and explained, "Well, I have to take care of a few things, and we'll have to reschedule all meetings to a later date." He punched a keypad on his computer and it shut down swiftly. "Also, I'm going to need your assistance at the house later tonight." He waggled his eyebrows at her, trying to lighten the suddenly tense atmosphere.

Pepper sat back up, a new resolve in her posture, "Mr. Stark, I have rescheduled this already. Today is the rescheduled time. I can't reschedule this again," She sounded as if she was trying harder than usual to convince him of going to his meeting—and not somewhere else.

"Well, do it, 'cause I got other plans." Tony pulled his suit jacket from the back of his chair and shrugged his arms into it. "Why are you so persistent today? Not that I'm complaining. You know I like it when you're stern with me." He walked back around to where she was sitting, and offered his hand to help her up.

Pepper gawked at his hand for a moment, and then slid her palm into his. Warmth spread through her fingertips as Tony pulled her to a standing position. "I'm just doing my job. The job you hired me for? Keeping you on task, going to your meetings, keeping your appointments, remember?" She stood easily with his help, leaving her belongings on the chair behind her. Thanks to her choice in footwear this morning, she was now standing face to face with Tony Stark.

She frowned as she saw his tie askew. Upon reflex, she lifted her graceful fingers to his neck and straightened the offending garment. Her fingers worked deftly to re-position the tie to its proper place. Tony smiled. He loved it when she fussed over him. Of course, he was used to being pampered by people, but when Pepper did it, it made him feel genuinely cared for. Something, he realized, he had grown to look forward to since his captivity in that cave several months ago.

Finished with the knot, she made a move to remove her hands and inadvertently ran her fingers along the sensitive skin on his neck. Tony shivered and blinked.

Pepper, noticing her boss' reaction, raised her eyebrows and grinned to herself. "There, all done."

"Thanks." Tony replied. "Now, about tonight—"

"I can't tonight. I have plans." Pepper interjected. Tony balked. _Plans? _He had said to her before, he hated it when she had plans. Not that he had any control in the matter.

"What do you mean, _plans?_ Like, a date or something?" Tony stepped back and crossed his arms--showing his clear disapproval of a 'yes' answer.

"Well…that is none of your business, is it?" She replied defiantly, crossing her arms in the same manner as he did. No, it wasn't his business that she would be grocery shopping. But he doesn't need to know that.

Tony knew she was taking a stance for an argument. She was trying to distract him. He knew her strategy all too well. At any other moment he would have loved to take this to the next level, but he had some work that needed to be completed before he left this evening. So, he decided to win the argument.

"Fine, have your plans. But I still need your help tonight _before_ your date." He turned on his heel and went back to his desk for his briefcase.

"It's not a date—" _Dammit!_ He got her. Even with his back towards her, she knew he was grinning like an idiot. "No? Well, then I will see you at seven-thirty tonight?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

As he began to stride out of the office, he stopped in front of her, "And Pepper, the next time you have a concern about my well-being, just ask me," his face turned serious, "I'll be heading to that weapons cache, and _I will_ be returning from it."

She opened her mouth to speak. To ask him how he knew the reason she was tired today was because she had hardly slept last night. How he knew she was worried for his safety...always. How can he read her so well? But she decided against it. After all, she knew him too.

"Seven-thirty?" she confirmed, then added, " Will that be all Mr. Stark?" Pepper sighed and cocked her head to the side while managing to deliver her line while looking her boss straight in the eye.

Tony relished the last look he gave her for a moment, turned on his heel and passed over his shoulder, "That will be all Miss Potts," he added lastly, "Until Tonight!" And he was gone.

_Until tonight_, she thought. Shit. Why _didn't_ I have a date?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Review please!


	3. Security and Control

_A few notes at the end for you..Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, and to everyone who has read this. I know I look forward to clicking into and seeing new stories--so this is for all of you who keep coming back!_

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing besides my keyboard._

* * *

Tony Stark likes to be in control.

There was no doubt about it. As a young man, he had been thrust into the working world of adults thanks to one: his natural acuity for all things electronic, technological, and combustible; and two—his father. Not that he was complaining. He loved his life. Everything he has accomplished has been thanks to his own perseverance, his desire to be the best, and his upbringing.

Control was not about being a dictator or a madman—though he had been called such things before—But he believed it was about creating something better than the next guy, and making it bigger, better, and stronger. It was about achieving something everyone had thought he couldn't do. It was about proving _he_ could, when no one else can. He was in control-- and he was proud of that fact.

For many years he had managed to convince himself that he had been in charge of his personal life as well. Hell, he could (and did) have any woman he had ever gone after. He was a ladies' man, and from most testimonies—great in the bedroom as well; to his own satisfaction--he was envied and hated by many of his male peers—; he was healthy and in great physical shape; and he was happy—Or so he lead himself to believe.

Who knew, after all these years, he had been blind to the fact that he had been living behind a lie constructed of smoke and mirrors?

"_I've had my eyes opened..."_ he once declared out loud to his dedicated assistant…and even more so, to himself. _"I finally know what it is I have to do."_ There had been so many reasons to fear himself in that moment. He could have feared the fact that he didn't recognize himself in the mirror anymore since finding out the truth behind his own company; or the fact that the things he had invented were being used to extinguish innocent lives. Fear was more powerful than control.

One thing he _did_ genuinely fear in that single moment, was watching Pepper, the one person he knew he could always count on, walk away from him for good.

The fear could have swallowed him whole in that moment. He gave up the control he had so easily relied upon for years, and it hung in the air like a feather, waiting for a certain redhead to signal it back down to its owner.

And she did.

The control had returned, the fear had vanished, and he felt himself move toward a path that would be the origin of a new and improved Tony Stark.

Months later, he would come to discover that even he, the great Tony Stark, would never truly be in complete control of the chaotic life that was his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A sea of white foam and steam emerged from the underground workshop of Tony Stark's Mansion.

"Son of a bi—!" Stark rumbled. His anger focused on the tubular robotic arm. "Did you see smoke?? There was no smoke! No smoke equals no fire!"

Stark stomped towards the clear end of his workshop to grab a clean shop towel. Wiping his face free of the fire-retardant leftovers, he sank into the couch, anxious for a moment of rest.

"Jarvis, time?" He huffed.

"_**It is 5:45pm, sir. Miss Potts will not be arriving for another one hour and thirty minutes."**_ Jarvis replied. _Since when has he been able to read my mind?_ Tony thought. "Thanks, Jarvis."

"_**Yes, sir."**_

He glanced down to the work table in front of him and saw an old GQ Magazine. _Tony Stark, genius among geniuses_. The title declared. _A Titan among men_. He exhaled, and picked up the gaudy magazine. He recalled the last GQ article he was featured in…there was something in it about him being on Hugh Hefner's hit-list for being called the better 'Playboy'. He used to chuckle at the articles each time Pepper set them on his desk. However, despite the large amounts of articles he'd been in, he recently found himself questioning why he even took the time to sit through the pointless interviews.

Increasingly frustrating was their ability to all ask the same questions over and over: _No more weapon manufacturing? Why? What's in the future for Stark Industries now that your mentor, Obediah Stain, is dead? Are you suffering any Post Traumatic Stress symptoms? What is this alter-ego of yours, IRON MAN? How this, why that…_But the one that began annoying him the most lately has been, _anyone special in your life?_

He always side-stepped that last question. If the interviewer was a man, he would usually quip, _"Well, I guess you could call each of the Laker Girls 'special'…"_ Or, if it happened to be a woman in the interviewer seat—and most of the time it was—he would layer on the charm, scratch his chin to bring attention to his lips, lean forward, and ask, _"Would you like to be that someone?"_

There had been no interviews lately. Not since his last press conference. He just couldn't handle the constant barrage of the same questions. After all, 'no comment' was a nice easy answer for Pepper and the rest of his staff to divulge.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. Leaning back into his leather couch, he began to mentally go over a checklist in his head.

Complete suit upgrades—_check. _

Call Rhodes to ensure no F-22 Raptors would be firing at him tonight-_check._

Ensure security improvements are in place-_check_.

Give Pepper the new safety updates and instruct her how to use the new security protocols—_**Soon**__ to be check._

Over the years, Tony Stark has learned that taking chances in certain areas of life was OK, but when it came down to safety, especially after Afghanistan, security and protection must be a top priority; both for himself and those who would be in close contact with him. Despite the precarious location of his high-tech mansion, reporters and strangers alike have found themselves coming too close for comfort lately. The last thing he needed was a security breach in his own home—especially considering the sensitive material concealed beneath it and within the hillside.

Gone was the open driveway leading up to the entrance of his home. Replacing it was a pressurized concrete path that would recognize the coding found only in the vehicles Stark had personally approved. In addition, a large steel gate, complete with security cameras galore, had been placed at the front entrance.

Gone were the numbered punch-code pads that had been previously used to gain entrance into the home, workshop, and offices. Replacing them would be a biometric hand scanner. Of course, these would only be used by those who had exclusive access to certain areas of the Stark Mansion. Tony himself, Pepper, Rhodes, and perhaps Agent Coulson—he hadn't decided on him yet. _Most importantly, no more silent break-ins by former mentors who want to rip things from your chest._

And finally, new enhancements have been made to the underground workshop. Security sensors, escape hatches, and lock-down measures have all been installed to protect Starks' most valuable invention—the suit.

Jarvis, the house AI, whom Stark had decided was not just that, but a friend indeed, would be in central control over monitoring and reporting all system functioning to Stark personally.

Thirty minutes later, with a green protein shake in hand, Stark stood in the front of his workshop and surveyed its newly arranged floor plan.

His prized—and repaired—cars were set against the far left wall of the workshop, concealed by a piece of darkened plexi-glass.

Straight ahead of him was what he like to call the 'launching pad'—this is the place where the floor gave way to moveable robotic arms that would encase his legs and feet with the boosters he had so carefully and painstakingly designed, and the ceiling would break open to reveal more automated limbs that would finish the job of 'suiting' Tony Stark up to become what he had come to love--'Iron Man'. Ahead of the launch pad was the tunnel that lead out from the house and the hillside and into the world.

The floorboard design was of his own creation. In the event of any unauthorized visitors, the floor had no cracks or splits in it that would indicate anything was beneath it. The same was to be said of the ceiling opposite to it.

To his right was his computer and virtual work station, and to the rear of the workshop, was a newly repaired plasma television, his favorite leather couch, a bar, and a cooler full of energy drinks.

The entrance remained the same, save for newly installed bullet-proof glass and a hand scanner at its opening.

"Jarvis, run diagnostics on the new security systems, and prepare the launch pad, please. I'd like to be outa here at 8pm." Tony glanced at the TV screen. Flashing on it were new satellite images of the soon to be destroyed weapons stockpile in Iraq. "And make sure that TV is off when Potts gets here."

"_**Of course, sir. May I remind you as well, you must still replace the circuit board in the security box at the entrance of the workshop. Otherwise, I predict there may be a malfunction within the near future," **_Jarvis added, _**"…and I do believe you now have forty-five minutes to get ready before Miss Potts' arrival."**_

"Right, thanks Jarvis!" Tony began running up the stairs leading from the shop, "…notify my as soon as you get the results of the diagnostics. And," Tony added, "as soon as Miss Potts—"

"_**Arrives.Yes. I know." **_Jarvis interrupts, sounding rather annoyed.

"Wow, someone needs to relax." Tony Scoffs, as he enters his bedroom. _Now, _he thought to himself, _what to wear…what to wear?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

See that cute little review button right below here? Yeah, that one…hit it!

**AN: So, this chapter and probably chapter 5 is all about setting up for future events—I did intend this to be a little action adventure oriented as well. I am trying to bring across a bit more of an emotional element as well. Anyways, I am having fun writing—I hope you are all having fun reading…! The next chapter is much longer...**


	4. Predictable vs Spontaneous

_Quick note…I filled out my little profile. Not a lot of info, but I did choose a picture that I think you all would enjoy…It is, of course, at the ending of the movie—but I used it as a bit of inspiration for a scene in chapter 2 of the story…_

_Anyways, on to the next chapter…_

* * *

'_Predictable vs. Spontaneous.'_

Pepper glanced at the clock on her dash board--7:15pm. Right on schedule. At her current speed, she should arrive at Stark Mansion at least ten minutes early. Tardiness was not a word to describe Pepper Potts. In fact, there were certain other rules Pepper Potts chose to live by. To name a few,

_Always arrive to any appointment at least ten minutes early._

_Never assume things will go as planned. Always have a PLAN B._

_Always have a prompt response ready when dealing with pushy reporters._

_Always carry a stick of deodorant in your car (you never know when you might need to re-apply)_

_Never date those you work with._

The list being longer of course, Pepper has realized that over the past year that these rules, in particular, had become a bit more dominant over the others.

Rules were meant to keep her in control of her life; to keep things from getting out of hand. No shocking surprises or unpredictable results for her. She was, after all, the epitome of organization, poise, and professionalism—She recalled being described as she was presented an award at Stark Industries annual Employee Conference a few years back. Tony Stark was suppose to be the scheduled presenter that night, but to reasons beyond everyone's control, he had found something else to do that evening—or rather, some_one _else to do.

Nonetheless, she accepted the award from her colleague, bid her humble thanks, and returned home that evening proud of her accomplishments. Her conventional approach to her work left nothing unfinished, and kept her moving forward. She liked it that way. She liked knowing what was in front of her, what was behind her, and what was coming up next. The spontaneous nature of her boss, Tony Stark, however, was in total contrast to her own work ethic.

His impulsive, unplanned, and sometimes reckless behavior has, in most cases, resulted in chaotic outcomes-- Sometimes costing his company very large sums of money, damage to the factory, and in every case—a headache for his personal assistant.

On the other hand, his straightforward, idealistic, and spirited actions also lead to remarkable breakthroughs both in engineering and design, growth for his company, and on occasion, a very generous bonus for his staff.

For reasons unbeknownst to everyone that has observed them working together, Pepper Potts' predictable work ethic and Tony Starks' spontaneous nature complimented each other in a way that could not be explained.

xxxxxxxx

Edging the accelerator down a bit more to climb the hill ahead, Pepper relaxed into her seat and allowed her car to take her up the familiar path to Starks' mansion. Raising her right hand to her mouth, she tried to suppress a yawn, but failed miserably. She knew she needed to get some sleep, but being fully aware of the fact that Tony Stark would be out on a mission over the next few days, she doubted that sleep would come easily tonight.

Turning the last turn, and ready to enter Starks' driveway, Pepper had to blink several times to make sure she was not hallucinating. A very large, very metal, and very closed gate blocked her final approach to the house. She hit her breaks and the contents of her purse which sat on the passenger seat next to her spilled forward onto the floor of the car.

"Shit!" She cursed, as she made a grab for her belongings. With her purse back in order, she pressed a button to bring her window down, she looked around for a call box, but found none.

"Um…Hello?" She called out to no one. "Mr. Stark?...She waited. "Jarvis?"

"_**Good evening Miss Potts. Mr. Stark has been expecting you…Please, drive forward once the gate has opened."**_ Jarvis responded in his programmed British brogue.

Pepper sighed in relief of hearing the familiar voice. "Great, thank you Jarvis." The gate began to open, allowing Pepper to continue up the driveway to the house entrance. She drove slowly, surveying the new security cameras along the pathway. _When in the world did he have all of this installed?_ She thought to herself. That man never ceases to surprise her.

She glanced back at her clock on the dash.

_7:35pm_

_Late. So much for being early._ Picking up the pace, she quickly parked her car, and ran up the stairs leading to the front entrance of the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bursting through the door of the mansion, Pepper crossed the foyer and into the living room area where she deposited her belongings.

"Jarvis, where is Mr. Stark?" Pepper queried the AI, rather than going to look for him herself.

"_**He is currently in his bedroom. I believe he would like for you to wait for him in the home office**__."_ Jarvis replied courteously.

"Thanks again, Jarvis." She replied sweetly and began walking toward the back of the mansion.

Arriving in the office she took a seat in her chair and instinctively booted up her computer. Whatever needed to be done tonight, she hoped it wouldn't take too long. The last thing she needed was to be stuck working past midnight.

"You're late." Tony's voice came out of nowhere and nearly threw her from her chair. "You're never late." The smile in his voice was evident.

"Well that's what happens when I am suddenly blocked by a gate that had never previously existed before…" She responded quickly and turned in her chair in the direction of his voice. Since she had just arrived in the office, she had not signaled Jarvis to turn on any lights, so she had to squint in the darkness to see him. "Jarvis, would you please turn on the lights?"

"_**Of course Miss Potts…lights up to 75 percent." **_

As the lights slowly came on, she took in the appearance of her boss. His hair had been slicked back, and he was freshly shaved; his goatee sharp and flawless. He was clad in a black skin-tight lycra body armor shell; the top of which covered his torso, shoulders and arms. She assumed there was a matching piece that covered his legs as well, but he had thrown on a pair of black sweat pants over his bottom half in respect of his company. His feet were clad in what looked like protected rubber soled socks. All of which was designed to regulate his body temperature and prevent chaffing while locked within his suit.

He watched her carefully as her eyes danced over his wardrobe in cautious scrutiny. Smiling, he shifted his weight so it was evenly distributed onto both legs, stuck his elbows out and planted both fists at his sides. He thrust his chin out and made a horn-like sound effect as he struck a superhero pose.

"Like what you see, Potts?" He glanced back down to catch her eyes, and found her trying to suppress a laugh. "Thought so…hard to resist a man in stretchy skin-tight apparel." He dropped his arms and flashed her a quick playboy smirk.

"I have to admit, I _am_ speechless." Pepper stood up and walked towards Tony. He carefully followed her motions as she approached. She wore a light green v-neck sweater and a pair of jeans. She chose a pair of flat shoes tonight, so as she came closer, she was noticeably shorter than she was this morning.

Realizing he was watching her, she averted her gaze and focused it on his chest. The cobalt blue of his arc reacter shone brightly. She frowned slightly, registering for the first time since they had started talking that he was prepared to suit up and fly out-- tonight.

"OK" Tony clapped his hands together, "Fun and games over. Let's get down to business." Pepper nodded and started to head back to her workstation.

"Ah-ah," Tony countered, "This way—follow me." With that, he strode purposefully out of the office and towards the staircase leading down to the workshop. Pepper stutter-stepped and departed the office after her boss.

Tony began, "Over the past few months, as you may recall, we have had a few incidences of breaking and entering here at the mansion as well as back at the Compound." He continued, "Unacceptable. I can't afford to have these security breaches and putting the things I care the most about in any danger or at risk of being exposed." He shot a look back at Pepper to make sure she was following. She nearly knocked him over when he came to a sudden stop at the glass entrance to his workshop. The had stopped so close that they both had to readjust their footing.

Recovering, he fumbled for words as he tried to continue, "I..uh…well, as you've seen, I have made a few…improvements to the security systems here at the house. And back at the Compound, measures are being taken to improve the security there as well."

"Alright, I agree. These are great steps to be taking, Mr. Stark," Pepper nodded and crossed her arms. "But what does all of this have to do with me? Here, tonight?" She asked quite seriously.

"Everything." He replied softly and just as seriously. She paused, trying to take in the meaning of the word. Confused of his intentions, she opened her mouth to question him, but promptly stopped short as she felt his hands grasp her right arm. His lips came together and formed a mischievous smile as he gently tugged her closer.

Unaware of his intentions, Pepper began to panic. "What are you doing?" She asked nervously; her hand beginning to tremble.

"What, you don't trust me?" He feigned a hurt expression and chuckled. "It's not like I'm asking you to dance again," He replied, "Not that you would dance with me again. After that night, I imagine that was the first _and_ last one." He grinned and recalled the night of the benefit. Despite its ending, he often found himself recounting their dance and near-kiss on the balcony that evening, and also the regret he felt having left her standing up there alone in the end.

"Well, I…uhm…" Unable to form words at the moment, she stared at her hand in his and watched as he began…rolling up the sleeve of her sweater.

Her hand felt soft between his rougher, somewhat calloused ones. "Your hand is very soft Miss Potts, you must moisturize," he half-joked. He had been watching the panic and the calm play out on her features since he had grabbed her hand. She looked up at his face, waiting for him to explain. Satisfied that he had her full attention, he finally began to clarify why she was here.

"I need to scan your hand, Miss Potts." He informed her as he guided her hand towards the biometric scanner. "Jarvis, prepare to scan Miss Potts's lovely hand here, and record and store the results to be used for all-access within Stark Industries," He continued to hold her gaze, "Including here at home too."

He pressed her palm to the cool surface of the scanner. She watched, fascinated as a blue line scanned her from top to bottom and back.

"_**Scan completed. The results have been stored and implemented, Mr. Stark. Thank you for your cooperation Miss Potts."**_ Jarvis informed his creator and his assistant of the finished procedure.

Tony finally released his hold of Pepper's arm. "There, all done. Now that didn't hurt one bit, right?" He asked her teasingly; his own fingers still tingling a bit from their contact.

She brought her limb back to her body and proceeded to roll down her sleeve. She leveled her gaze at Tony and reclaimed the control over the situation and her body._ When had my heart started to pound?_ She wondered.

Their reverie was broken by the sound of the glass doors sliding open.

Tony was the first to step straight through them. Following quickly behind, Pepper took a deep breath.

"I will leave you in charge of the house, of course. If anyone asks where I am—" She interrupts, "No comment, I know." She explains, ready to step back into their comfortable routine of her finishing his thoughts.

"Great…I will be back in two days. Jarvis will give you the entire run-down of the new security updates." He walked towards the 'launching pad' and stripped off the pair of sweats he was wearing. Watching him prepare for his mission, Pepper felt a new kind of panic and fear well up from within.

"Tony!" She shouted, using his first name and getting his attention through his rambling. He stopped and turned, waiting for her to speak. She walked up to him cautiously, ready to reprimand him for getting ready to do something so foolhardy and dangerous, but instead opted for something that was not so predictable—

She placed her recently scanned right hand onto his shoulder and quickly pulled him into a hug. Her arms wrapped around his body swiftly and she felt the muscles beneath the lycra body material shift as he slowly returned the gesture. It took Tony a moment to realize what was happening, but was grateful for the sweet sentiment. He took a deep breath and savored the few seconds of contact, and just as quickly as the hug started, it was over. She pulled back quickly and cleared her throat.

"Ahem..I, uh….Be careful," She added, "please." Straightening the hair that framed her face, she shook her head and stood nonchalantly, waiting for him to say something smart.

Instead, he smiled and said, "Yes, Ma'am." He turned quickly away from Pepper and found his spot on the launching pad. "Hit it, Jarvis."

"_**Yessir."**_

Pepper stepped back quickly and watched as automated arms came from beneath Tony's feet and above his head, ready to suit up their master.

Moments later, Tony Stark stood before Pepper Potts clad in his Iron Man armor—He had never looked so heroic, she decided. Just before he was about to take off, he turned towards her and shouted, "Hey Potts!" An electronic Tony Stark voice echoed through the workshop. She focused her eyes on the brightyly lit eyes of the mask, and waited for him to say something else. She was surprised when he didn't. Instead, he struck his earlier superhero pose from their time in the office.

She laughed out loud. He smirked from inside the suit and in a matter of moments, he was rocketing off to the middle east.

_Tony Stark,_ she thought, _what a show-off. So predictable._ And with that, Pepper Potts strode out of the workshop and back up to gather her things.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review! I am hoping that this chapter was enjoyable too. I have all of these scenes in my head of Tony/Pepper...I just can't wait to share them with you.


	5. Enemies

There are so many thanks to give! Thank you for your reviews, your little notes of encouragement…and thank you to this great new (and growing) fandom!

Ya'll should check out on Live Journal: TonyPepper. It is a great site that is up and coming…but there are a lot of fans out there we can all connect with.

Chapter 5: Enemies

_**AN: **__For reasons all my own, I don't own anything here except a few original characters. And by my own admission, they are not that original! (Rim-shot)Hoo-ah! Ahem…'The Dealer'—your typical Boss bad guy is who we are introducing here….On with it!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony Stark had many enemies. Some he knew of, others, he didn't. Those that made themselves known were usually from competing companies, anti-weapons activists, jealous husbands or boyfriends, and weapons developers in several foreign countries. Threats and competition were not uncommon at Stark Industries.

However, as a precaution, James Rhodes felt it was necessary to look into the recent activities of a private weapons dealer—who had been quite displeased with Tony Starks' 'no more weapons development' press conference the day he returned from Afghanistan. Dealing under the table for almost fifteen years, the Dealer had managed to evade capture, obtain a substantial amount of illegal weapons, and had some very loyal customers. Upon questioning some of the captured men who had been working with him, Rhodes had discovered that the Dealer had actually been selling some of Starks' weapons in addition to other military contraband.

_That self-righteous son of a bitch…_thought Rhodes,_ he better appreciate the fact that I am always watching his ass!_ Despite what a pain in the neck Tony could be, James Rhodes still loved the guy. After several years of working together, and experiencing all of the craziness that _is _Tony Stark—Rhodes was sure he could trust the man with his life—after all, Stark sure trusts him with his. That's why Rhodes had taken it upon himself to stay informed of all things weapons and threat related when it came to protecting Starks' interests—and quite frankly, Starks' life.

Most recently, Rhodes discovered that the Dealers' henchmen had been seen moving a very large and expensive shipment two nights ago near the waterfront dock owned by Stark Industries. This was not good news.

Even worse, the latest word on the street, according to his informants, was that the Dealer now had his eyes on a new prize: A suit of iron—and all of the weapons, power, and destruction that came with it.

Tony Stark had a new enemy. And he couldn't have come at a worse time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been almost thirty-six hours since Tony Stark had blazed off to the Middle East intending to find and destroy the weapons that had been discovered there. Thirty-six hours and still no word, no message, not even a single news broadcast of any kind declaring Iron Man had been spotted cruising over skyscrapers or had blown something up in the desert.

Nothing.

Frustrated and exhausted from not having slept so well in the past three days, Pepper Potts switched off her TV and promptly threw the remote across the room. She sighed audibly and squeezed her eyes shut. _I can't be doing this; _she thought to herself, _I can't put any more stress on myself for something my boss is doing_. She sighed and sagged into her couch._ I just can't help it._

Making up her mind that she _must_ get some sleep tonight, she decided to forego dinner and take a nice hot, relaxing bubble bath instead. Shaking the worry from her mind, Pepper stood up, shed her stilettos and her suit jacket and made her way towards the master bath. As an afterthought, she backtracked and snatched up her blackberry, taking it with her into the bathroom.

Gathering all things necessary to complete a haven of relaxation and comfort, she proceeded to fill her Jacuzzi bath with water and scented bath oil. Once the tub was filled, she lit a few scented candles and dimmed the lights, placed her cotton robe on the hook of the bathroom door, shed her clothes and slipped into the velvety embrace of the hot soothing water. Pepper let out in involuntary moan as she felt the tense muscles in her back and neck begin to unwind and relax. As her eyes fell closed, she felt the worries and the stress of the last few days melt away into the water. Time stood still as Pepper cleared her head and gradually became more and more relaxed. There was nothing in the world that could disturb this moment of pure bliss and relaxation.

Bzzzzz.Bzzzzz.Bzzzzzz.

Nothing, that is, except the insistent buzzing of her cell phone. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz. _Nope_. _Not gonna answer it._

Bzzz.bzzz.bzzz. She opened one eye to check the caller ID on the annoying phone.

_**Caller Unknown.**_

There was no way in hell she was gonna answer the phone for an unknown caller. The last time she did, she was assaulted by someone on the other end trying to wrangle her into buying life insurance. Moments later, the decision to answer came to an end as soon as the buzzing did.

Pepper sighed in relief and sank back into the now warm water.

Bzzzz.bzzzz.bzzzzz. The maddening buzz of the tiny cell phone began again.

Pepper slapped the water in frustration and as a result, caused a substantial amount of water to hit her bathroom floor. She peered over the edge of the tub, _Dammit! That is gonna take forever to clean up!_ She shook her head in the negative. Despite the recent interruptions, she was still 

determined to have a relaxing evening. Settling herself back into the now lukewarm water, Pepper closed her eyes again and forced herself to think relaxing thoughts as the buzzing finally came to an end.

Soothing, relaxing, peaceful thoughts soon swam through her mind…the sound of a waterfall and babbling brook filled her thoughts. Birds, singing sweet songs—chirp, chirp--Bzzzzz.

Bzzzzz.Bzzzz.Bzzzz.

_Why in the world did I bring that damn thing in here?_ Giving up, Pepper sat up in the tub and glanced at her blackberry—_**Unknown Caller**_. Then she glanced at her bathroom clock—12:53am.

_That's strange, _she thought_, who in the world would be calling me at this late—_she mentally kicked herself—_the only person that ever does_—

Tony Stark.

Quickly punching the answer key, she frantically shouts into the small device, "Hello! Tony?!"

In spite of being immediately confronted by the sound of wind and static, she clearly hears a familiar voice on the other end answer back, "What the hell?! It's about time you answered your phone!"

"Oh my God Tony! I'm...I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you! I was taking a bath and I was trying to relax, and you know, it didn't say it was you and—" Pepper hadn't realized she had begun to ramble until the line went dead. "Hello? Tony?...Oh no…" She stared blankly at the small device in her hands; willing it to ring again.

Seconds ticked by…and then…Bzzzz. She answered on the first bzzzz. "Tony?!" She gasped.

"Pepper, listen to me. I don't know how long this connection will last," Tony sounded calm, but there was a slight waver in his voice that made Pepper think there was something wrong.

He continued, "I am running low on jet capacities…I have taken…static...damage…Meet me...static …20 minutes…at house…static...bandages…activate protocol 911—Jarvis will know what…" And then there was no more.

"Tony?!...Tony?!"A knot formed in her throat and panic seized her. Damage? What kind of damage? All coherent thought left Pepper's mind as adrenaline pumped through her body and she leapt from the now cold water in her tub; splashing water everywhere and leaving a much larger puddle on the floor in her wake.

Faster than she ever thought possible, Pepper had dried off—sort of—thrown on a pair jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, a pair of tennis shoes, and had made it to her Audi in a record time of 3 minutes. Slamming her foot onto the accelerator, she made her way onto the freeway and in the direction of Tony Starks' mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In her rush to leave, she never noticed the mysterious black SUV parked across the street from her apartment.

"Sir?" The large muscular man spoke into his radio, "Should I follow her?" The radio made a noise of compliance.

"No. We know where she's going. Let's just keep the surveillance when she's home." The voice on the other end of the radio directed. "When the time is right, we will hit the mansion."

"Yes sir." The radio crackled, and the black SUV started its engine and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Continued soon…

Ok, so here we go with some plot…hope it wasn't too rushed. I'm still trying to grasp the story as it comes to mind…Thanks in advance for reviews and comments on the chapter…I take what you say into great consideration…


	6. The Path Home

_**Previously on The Paths We Travel…**_

"_She ran from the stress and the fear that in just a few hours she would have to reschedule three days of appointments for a man that she was sure she cared for more than she would admit to herself."(Chapter 1)_

"_One thing he did genuinely fear in that single moment, was watching Pepper, the one person he knew he could always count on, walk away from him for good." (Chapter 3)_

"_Months later, he would come to discover that even he, the great Tony Stark, would never truly be in complete control of the chaotic life that was his." (Chapter 3)_

"_Tony Stark had a new enemy. And he couldn't have come at a worse time." (Chapter 5)_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 6: The Path Home

Pepper Potts scoffed as she sped past the posted speed limit sign.

_Curves Ahead. Speed Limit 45mph._

She looked at her speedometer. _60mph. _She reminded herself to slow down or she would be soon flying off the edge of a very steep cliff. And then she thought of the serious phone call she had only minutes ago received from her distressed boss—

_60mph just wasn't going to work…65,66…_She pressed harder on the accelerator as if increasing her speed would help outrun the nerves that were creeping up on her. She felt her fingers tighten on the steering wheel, her knuckles losing their pink shade and turning white. Her thoughts began to wander aimlessly as she approached the entrance to Stark Mansion. Strange enough, not one thought was pertaining to the current situation at hand.

She suddenly recalled, for the first time since she had been hired, a bittersweet memory from her very early days as Tony Stark's personal assistant.

"_Oh, Miss Potts, don't forget—you need your new keys, and I need your signature on these lease papers…" Debra Conry, Stark's interim secretary, spoke the words, but Pepper stared blankly at the older woman, completely confused as to what she had just told her, and was certain she had just spoken it all in another language._

"_I'm sorry," Pepper said, shaking her head, seeking clarification, "…keys? What 'lease' papers?" Pepper said, awaiting an explanation._

_Debra seemed quite confused herself but continued, "Well..." She began, "to your new apartment of course…" Pepper's eyebrows shot straight up to the tips of the red bangs on her forehead. "Now, that you are Mr. Stark's personal assistant, it is required of you to be available at any time of the day…or night. To ensure your prompt response, and at Mr. Starks' rather __insistent request, you have been afforded a new apartment that is located within approximately twelve miles of both Stark Industries and Mr. Stark's home—"_

_Pepper threw her hand up, startling the woman in front of her, "And I have NO say in the matter?!" Pepper seethed. She felt heat begin to rise in her chest, and her mind raced. Before she realized what she was doing, her body propelled itself back through Tony Stark's office doors and straight to the edge of his desk. Three sets of eyes were suddenly trained on the upset redhead as she stormed into the large office—Stark himself, James Rhodey, his military liaison, and Obediah Stane, Stark's business partner and mentor, all watched as the infuriated woman stalked quite determinately towards the man that held the focus of her anger._

_Stark sat on the edge of his desk, a glass of amber liquid in his right hand—she guessed scotch, because that's what men like him would drink-- a harsh liquor that brands your insides on its way down. It offers no forgiveness as it sears a path straight through to your stomach, yet, it provides the drinker with feelings that border on euphoric delusions of grandeur. That-- was most definitely, Tony Stark's drink of choice._

"_Why Miss Potts, a pleasure to see you again so soon," He glanced at his ridiculously expensive watch, "just ten minutes ago in fact." Pepper stopped short of standing directly in front of the billionaire playboy and instead stood just off to his left, arms crossed, ready to address him with her complaint. Stark continued, "Let me guess, you were so taken aback by my obviously irresistible charm that you wish to start immediately--"_

"_No, Mr. Stark," She interrupted, "I still plan on waiting until next week—after all, it will take me that long to __**move**__ all of my things to my __**new**__ apartment." The adrenaline that had fueled Pepper's rampage into the office was still pumping at full force through her veins as she leveled her heated gaze directly at her new boss. Not once had she considered that confronting and yelling at the man who was rightfully considered to be one of the most powerful men in the world, as probably not a great idea. _

_Stark took a mouthful of his drink. "Ah, yes. Two bedrooms, great closet space, a beautiful view—and my personal favorite perk—a Jacuzzi tub big enough for two." Stark raised his glass and dipped his head, "You're welcome."_

"_**You're welcome?" **__Pepper repeated, shocked. "Mr. Stark, with all due respect, I have no intention of moving out of my current home just so I can be closer to…You."Stark smirked, and continued to hold her eyes, allowing her to finish her argument. Showing him that she was indeed serious, Pepper continued in her most professional voice, "…and while I do appreciate the gesture, I must decline, and insist on staying in my current residence" Satisfied that she had made her point, she allowed her shoulders to relax and laced her fingers in front of her. _

"_Unacceptable." Stark objected. Pepper blanched. Rhodes and Stane, who had been watching the heated exchange with amused interest, found themselves holding their breath._

"_I…I'm sorry?"Pepper stammered; astounded at Stark's response._

"_Miss Potts," Stark stood suddenly; setting his drink down and bringing himself up to his full height. He moved to stand directly in front of Pepper. "…while I appreciate your candor and honesty regarding the situation at hand, I feel I must now inform you of __**my **__intentions." Stark watched as the previously confident woman in front of him wavered, and moved to take a step back from his towering form. "This company has and will continue to run as a superior and dominant force within the weapons industry. I am in a very serious business that not only requires commitment on my part, but on the part of the staff I employ." He raised his hand and pointed his index finger at her. "__**You**__ are now a part of this staff."_

_Tony Stark had the ability to intimidate many people. Men from all over the world would cower and crumble at his feet after witnessing his ability to be a shark in the business world. In comparison, women from all walks of life would tremble and melt-- into his bed no less-- after being subjected to his charming and charismatic prowess. _

_Pepper Potts was not one of those people._

_With a renewed vigor, she regained the step she had lost when Stark approached her and fired back, "Yes, Mr. Stark, I am now part of __**your**__ staff. And as such I too have an investment in this company. As I clearly explained to you during our very first meeting, I am not one to twist the truth, nor do I have any problem stating it. And the truth is… I am __**never**__ late to work." Pepper's chest was heaving now and the freckles on her cheeks were beginning to vanish with the now pinkish color tainting her fair skin. Her voice softened, but the seriousness remained, "I like where I live, Mr. Stark." She exhaled._

_They continued to hold each other's gaze as the tension in the room hummed with intensity. Rhodes and Stane, who had both since left the room in search of a less hostile environment, found themselves perched on the other side of the office doors eavesdropping shamelessly._

_Stark's jaw unclenched. He was impressed. Again. "Miss Potts, I'm not going to force you to move somewhere you don't want to," Stark revealed. "Just consider," He tilted his head and waved his hand in the air. "… Your 'investment', as you say, in this company cannot and should not be taken lightly. You will be working long hours… Stressful days… and __**achingly**__ long nights…" He emphasized the word 'achingly' by closing his eyes tightly—as if he were imagining something mischievous involving himself and his new personal assistant._

_He slid his eyelids open to find Miss Potts staring at him intently._

"_Trust me…you're gonna want that Jacuzzi with those massaging jets." Yeah, that's exactly what he was picturing._

_Pepper's shoulder slackened and she blushed in spite of herself. _

"_I will see you next week Miss Potts, bright __**and early…**__" Stark turned away from her and snatched up his now watered down drink. He punched the intercom on his desk, "Mrs. Conry, could you please inform Rhodey and Obi that it's safe to return now…"_

_Pepper absently straightened her blouse and shifted uncomfortably on her feet, "Well then, I will see you next week." She began to exit the office as Rhodes and Stane entered, "On time, of course." She added quickly._

_She busied herself at Debra's desk by gathering her briefcase, blazer, and cell phone. She paused for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Possessions in hand, she opened her eyes, and strode out of the office toward the car park._

_Debra watched her retreating form, shaking her head. 'That girl won't last a week' she said aloud. She began straightening her desk, getting ready to leave for the evening, and noticed that the keys and the paperwork for Miss Pepper Potts' new apartment were nowhere to be found._

Years later and many other heated arguments behind them, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark had come to work extremely well together. After all, Pepper did _love_ her Jacuzzi tub.

Tires squealing as she rounded the last turn to the Mansion, she grabbed her Blackberry and dialed the automated number to reach the house AI, Jarvis.

"_**Good evening Miss Potts. What can I do--"**_ He was stopped short as Pepper frantically interjected.

"Jarvis! I'm sorry…I need your help." She said quickly.

"_**What seems to be the trouble?"**_ Jarvis questioned, a programmed worry in his voice.

"It's Mr. Stark—he contacted me about twenty minutes ago—he's in trouble. He told me to tell you something about 'protocol 911'?" Pepper braked to allow the front gate to open for her.

"What's protocol 911 Jarvis? What's going on?" Pepper pleaded with the AI to give her some answers.

"_**Mr. Stark has programmed all of his robotic assistants to attend to him if there was a medical emergency. It seems now is the time to initiate that sequence. Please make your way down to the workshop once you have arrived, Miss Potts."**_ Jarvis clicked off contact, and Pepper came to a screeching halt in front of the Mansion.

* * *

It sounded like one of his cars was backfiring repeatedly, she thought randomly. Pepper stood in the rear of the workshop and waited anxiously for the impending arrival of Iron Man, Tony Stark.

Jarvis had initiated the emergency sequence and all of Stark's helper robots were at the ready, waiting to attend to their injured creator. Four robotic arms in total hovered over the black operating chair which Stark used on occasion when making improvements to his chest's arc reactor—which, had never again needed the assistance of a certain redheaded assistant—much to 

Pepper's surprising disappointment. Regrettably, she would take sticking her hand in fake pus any day rather than feeling this overwhelming sense of fear that Tony was truly hurt.

She first heard the sounds faintly, and had dismissed them as just sounds of the ocean below. But the 'pops' got louder and more consistent. She equated them to the sounds of one of his cars backfiring and being resistant to their owner when he worked on it.

Suddenly, the sound echoed deafening loud through the tunnel ahead and Pepper reflexively threw her hands up to cover her ears. She watched, horrified, as a streak of gold and red appeared abruptly from the curve of the tunnel and slammed into the concrete and sliding a good ten feet forward before coming to a stop in front of her.

Black powder burns and scorch marks covered the surface of the once shiny and polished paint of the suit. The familiar shapes of bullet holes mottled the right shoulder, and a large indentation on the front of it indicated that something very large had slammed into the midsection of the suit.

Pepper got over her shock at seeing his landing and raced over to where her boss lay.

"TONY! Oh my God!" She shouted frantically, as she carefully placed her hands on the headpiece. She helped him roll over onto his back, and was relieved when she heard a groan escape from the form she held. "What do I do?!" She yelled out to no one in particular.

"Potts…" Tony managed to say, her name coming out in a puff of both relief at seeing her, and as a subtle warning to get out of the way of the swinging robotic arms heading towards her, "…look out." Just in time to recieve the warning, Pepper gently laid his head down onto the cold ground, and was nearly side-swiped by robotic arms reaching towards the metal heap that was Tony Stark.

She watched worriedly, as the robotic arms gently pried off the leg casings of the suit, then moved to the arms. Jarvis, downloaded with all medical training and knowledge necessary to execute any sort of medical procedure ever created, took great care in removing the contorted iron from the body of its wearer. He made sure to leave the helmet on and the back piece of the suit to ensure a proper spine alignment in case there was any neck, back, or spinal injuries. Now, laid out on the floor of the workshop, Stark was identifiable from the pieces of metal that had been removed from his body. As a final step, Jarvis brought the bio-scanner on-line and proceeded to scan Stark from head to toe to identify the extent of his injuries.

Pepper waited. She nervously fidgeted with the end of her shirt and bit her lip. As soon as she was given the word, she would be next to her boss in an instant.

"_**Scan complete. By all means, sir, you are one lucky S.O.B? Is that the correct phrasing?" **_Pepper stood, dumbfounded by Jarvis' sense of humor—no doubt programmed specifically by Stark himself.

Tony groaned again and sighed, the sound of his voice muffled by the helmet he still wore. "Yeah, buddy…that's right. What's the word? Can you take this thing off?"

__"_**It seems that your injuries consist of: a concussion, three bruised ribs, an abrasion on your right shoulder—which will require approximately twelve stitches—and several contusions over your legs. I will now remove your helmet and torso armor."**_ No sooner had the armor and helmet been removed that Tony found his head lying in the lap of Pepper Potts.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH!" She spat, "I swear, if you ever do this to me again, I will kill you myself!" Pepper shook his head, giving emphasis to her words.

"Hey! Hey…hey…easy now! I'm an injured man." Tony pointed out. His lips contorting to a frown as a wave of pain shot through his chest and stomach. Pepper's eyebrows lifted and her hands carefully cradled his head as the pain subsided.

"I'm sorry! Oh, my…we need to get you to a hospital…"

"NO!" Tony shouted, sending another jolt of discomfort through him. "No." He added, calmer than before. "Jarvis can stitch me up here, and wrap me up so my ribs don't feel like they've been kicked by a football player." He groaned again and clutched at the nearest thing in the vicinity of his fingertips—Pepper's hand just happened to be right there. She held on tight, and squeezed his hand back in reassurance.

"But--" She started.

"No buts, Pep—please, just do as I ask…for once." A grey robotic arm came from her left with a needle in its grasp. Placing it at his neck, Pepper looked away as it injected him with a substance she assumed was a painkiller. With that, he closed his eyes and relaxed slightly into her arms again.

"Ok Tony." She said softly. "Ok…" Hesitantly and gently, she began raking her hand through his sweat-soaked hair. She smoothed it back from his forehead and gazed at his tired features.

Just as his breathing started to even out and she thought he had fallen asleep, his lips quirked into a lopsided smile and, without opening his eyes, he spoke quietly, "Did I hear you mention something about taking a bath?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OMIGOSH—that was fun to write.

I'm sorry it took me so long to update...finals at school, you know…more soon!

I hope you liked…_please_ review 


	7. Waking Moments

_**Chapter 7: Waking Moments**_

The workshop was quiet—save for a faint and constant beep from a heart monitor, and the intermittent whirring of a robot nearby. The mess left behind from Stark's disastrous entrance had been cleaned up and the damaged pieces of the suit had been set into a storage area for later scrutiny and repair.

Pepper Potts' made her way back down to the workshop with a cup of black coffee in her hand. She placed her hand onto the new scanner and was permitted entry as the heavy doors swished open. Taking a careful sip from her cup, she made her way back to her chair next to Stark. It had been four hours since his explosive arrival back home, and Pepper was struggling to keep her eyes open while also keeping a close eye on her boss to ensure he was resting comfortably.

Bruised ribs meant that his lower chest and abdomen had to be wrapped securely to make certain no further damage would take place to the area. In addition, his right shoulder had a smooth bandage over it, covering the twelve stitches it took to repair the broken skin beneath it. His legs had been covered in an ointment to induce quick healing for the bruises. For all of this attention to be paid to his medical needs, his undershirt had to be cut away as well as the leggings on his lower half, leaving Tony Stark quite indisposed. A smooth dark bed sheet now covered his lower extremities, and the white bandages on his upper half were in stark contrast to the pale pink skin it covered.

Sitting back in her chair, Pepper yawned and blinked several times trying to keep the sleep that was creeping up on her at bay. She took another big gulp of her coffee then set the large cup off to the side on a workbench. Picking up her computerized notepad, she began checking her emails and the schedule for Tony. It had been almost four days since she had checked anything related to schedules or appointments, so now, as she waited for her computer screen to load, she held her breath, dreading the emails awaiting her attention.

_78 New Messages_. Pepper groaned at the sight of her inbox. _This is not what she wanted to be doing at_, she checked her watch, _5:53am._ Sighing, she glanced at the 'from' column and noticed that there were two from James Rhodes.

She clicked the first one sent--three days ago, before Stark left on his mission.

_Pepper-_

_Please inform that infuriating boss of yours that he needs to contact me as soon as possible! I have tried everything to get into contact with him. I know he is 'going away' tonight, but I need to speak to him urgently regarding some local stuff going on._

_If you get this before you see him, please let tell him to contact me. _

_Thanks in advance, Rhodey_

She clicked the next message--sent this morning at, 3:15am.

_I need to speak to him. His antics have not gone unnoticed. And there is still some urgent Intel that needs to be discussed. Please Pepper—tell him to call me._

_Rhodey._

Obviously there was something going on that needed immediate attention. Pepper thought to remind Tony to contact Rhodes as soon as he was able to carry on a coherent conversation. Deciding that the emails could wait, she dropped her laptop onto the same workbench as her coffee, closed her eyes and then stretched languidly, easing the tense muscles in her neck and shoulders.

Upon opening her eyes, her gaze drifted over to the sleeping man by her side. His lips were slightly parted, causing a puff of air to escape each time he exhaled. His hair was pushed back from his face, and Pepper thought offhandedly to herself that she should schedule an appointment with his hair stylist for a trim.

She watched as his eyes danced behind closed lids— and she wondered, not for the first time, what he was dreaming of. Was he dreaming about his latest adventure? Or, perhaps something from the past? She cringed inwardly, thinking of how awful those nightmares would be. Living through the horror of being a captive is one thing, but to relive those dreadful memories while trapped in your own mind is a whole other experience.

He had never discussed his captivity with her. In fact, she was pretty sure he had never really talked about it to anyone—including Rhodes.

Continuing her unseen observations, she stood and brought herself closer to his sleeping form. The heart monitor continued to beep softly on her left, and she was suddenly reminded of the last time she stood right here, in the same position. Replacing a revolutionary device invented as a means to keep his heart safe from microscopic debris left behind from an exploded missile was, to most observers, quite a different situation than the one at hand. But to Pepper, that moment and this one were inextricably linked.

_I don't have anyone else…_His casual admission at the time had made her stop and stare at him; as if she needed to consider if whether or not he was being sincere. Decidedly, she nodded, and agreed to help him with the procedure.

Now, months later, she stood next to him as he lay once again in the black operating chair in need of care. She heaved a sigh of disbelief at the man. His ability to put himself in harm's way didn't seem to bother him in the least. But to her, it was as if he were teetering on the edge of a dangerous cliff with nothing to hold on to—if one small gust of wind came along, he would fall straight to the rocks below, and she would have to watch helplessly as it all happened.

_Damn him for making her feel this worry._

She shook her head.

_Damn me for worrying._

Her eyes came to focus on the soft blue light of his arc reactor. She both hated and loved the small infernal object. She loved it for its purpose; for keeping his heart safe—keeping Tony Stark alive. But she hated it for everything it meant. It sat, implanted in the chest of its creator because the greed of others could not be satisfied. The desire for money and power and the weapons needed to attain such things was a poison that infected the hearts of men all over the world. It also meant that there was pain and suffering involved—not only on Tony's part, but on the part of those who were also unfortunate enough to be caught in the path of the same violence and greediness. It all seemed so trivial and contrite to her. It didn't make sense—and yet it did. Human nature drives men with the need to dominate over others—to take and take and take until there is nothing left. There had to be an end to it all—

Pepper blinked in realization.

Suddenly, it all made sense to her. _He_ made sense. The reason he was lying in this chair in front of her…it all made sense.

His newfound passion and purpose was to right the wrongs he had so passively dismissed. She all of a sudden understood that he was now on a path to become better than he or anyone else ever thought he could be—not as a businessman or a billionaire or an innovator—not even as Tony Stark, the inventor—

But as a man.

Even though he couldn't see it, and probably because she knew he couldn't, she smiled at him. It was a warm, proud smile that was genuine and endearing. She tilted her head to the side as if she were seeing him for the first time, and continued to beam down at her boss. She had a sudden urge to shake him awake and share her newfound realization with him. Instead, her right hand reached out towards his chest, and, upon its own volition, settled itself down upon the cool metal of the arc reactor.

The device hummed softly beneath her palm and she watched, fascinated, as the blue light emanating from its center passed between her fingers. Her hand continued its exploration and began to trace the perimeter of the metal surrounding the light. The edges were a bit bumpy where the clamps were embedded into his chest, but as her fingers came into contact with his body, she was surprised at how smooth the skin was under her fingertips. Her thumb grazed the center of the reactor again and the motion of her hand came to a stop just over his heart. She closed her eyes for a brief moment so she could concentrate on feeling for his heartbeat beneath her hand.

"You know, if I weren't lying here injured, I would be totally turned on right now." The sound of Tony's voice startled her out of her reverie. She yanked her hand back as she opened her eyes and found him staring directly at her. She felt as if she were a child who had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Pepper blushed furiously and stammered, "I—I was just…Your heart--" She shook her head, trying to regain control of her speech.

"My heart…? Oh, I get it. You're still not convinced there's one in here? Had to feel for yourself?" His tone was playful, but she could tell it hinged on the border of sarcasm. She frowned.

"I was just making sure your bandages were secure." She said softly. She opted for a reasonable explanation rather than the truth.

"Oh." He breathed. His eyes still watching her curiously.

Finally feeling calm and collected, Pepper brought the topic back under her control. "How are you feeling?"

His eyes went closed for a brief moment as he tried to think of a response. "Like I need a stiff drink."

"A drink is the last thing you need right now." She admonished him. "What you need to do is rest."

Tony shook his head. "I just spent the last four hours 'resting'. I need to fix the damages on the suit, check in with Rhodes, and find an aspirin the size of Mexico…" He started to lift himself up off of the chair, but Pepper had other plans.

She quickly brought her hands to his shoulders and pushed him back down. "Ah ah! I don't think so! Tony, just a few hours ago you crash landed in here like a wrecking ball through a building. You have bruised ribs, an injured shoulder and a concussion!" She held onto his shoulders as he tried again to sit up. "Stay!"

Luckily for her, the pain in his abdomen increased tenfold due to his attempt at rising. He groaned and carefully settled himself back down into the chair, gripping his midsection.

"What time is it anyway?" He asked, ignoring Pepper's look of triumph.

As if he had been waiting to spring into the conversation, Jarvis energetically answered, _**"The time is now 6:30am. Would you like to know the current weather conditions as well?"**_

"Yes."

"No!"

Tony and Pepper both answered at the same time. Their eyes flew back to each other.

"Tony, the weather is not important right now." Pepper was once again trying to convince him to take it easy, telling him what to do-- and it finally sent him over the edge.

"No, no. You see, Miss Potts…that's where you're wrong." Tony leaned back into the chair and took a breath, an unexpected firmness in his voice. "The weather _**is**_important. It tells us what is really going on in the world today. No news broadcast or paper will ever fully explain what it feels like to have the warmth of the sun on your skin or what the smell of the rain is like when it begins to fall…" Tony's eyes slipped shut as if he were trying to focus on each of the images he was describing.

His chest heaving slightly, he continued, "The weather—the elements, Miss Potts—that is what connects us to what is real on this earth." A hint of bitterness crept into his voice, and Pepper stood listening to him, quite speechless, as he finished his reasoning for wanting to know about the weather outside. It took a few more moments for her to realize why he all of a sudden had a fixation on the climate.

Three months of no light. Three months of not knowing if it were day or night on the outside. His own life was on the line while he worked harder than he ever had to escape those who held him and Yinsen captive. Three long months of being told what to do and when to do it. Three months was a long time to go without ever knowing if the sun was shining, or if the rain was falling.

She looked down at her hands as she felt a wave of remorse run over her. "Tony…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to brush off something that is important to you…I just—I'm--" Pepper began twisting her hands together as a bit of sadness threatened to overtake her.

Tony opened his eyes and saw the guilt in her face. It wasn't his intention to make her feel bad—he just needed her to understand. He reached his own hand out and caught her wrist, stopping her movements.

"Pepper, I wouldn't wish what I went through on my worst enemy. It wasn't fun." He remarked, adding a quick laugh to ease both of their nerves. "But, in spite of the darkness that I spent my time in, I have to say… It helped me to realize how much I appreciate the light in my life." He slowly began to draw her closer, and placed her hand back over the arc reactor, across his heart.

"There were times in that cave when all I wanted to do was curl up and die--" He started.

"Tony…you don't have to tell me this--" Her argument was interrupted as he shook his head.

"I want—need-- to say just this one thing, ok?" He pressed on, looking into her face for a signal to carry on. She nodded, letting him know to continue. "This suit…this 'Iron Man' persona…it isn't just to enlarge my already huge…ego." He smiled smugly up at her, and she returned an amused smile of her own.

"Yinsen, the man I was held captive with, helped me to recognize who I truly was. And that giving up—laying there to die—was _not_ an option I was willing to take." He motioned with his head to his workstation that held up the Mark II suit. She followed his gaze.

His voice was softer still as he continued, "I am securing the safety of those whom I put in harm's way—and if that means putting myself in the path of a bullet or a missile that _**I**_ created to help them…then that's just the way it has to be."

Pepper suddenly felt as if the air in the room had gotten thinner and her chest felt tight; she swallowed a lump in her throat. This sudden onslaught of truthfulness from Tony Stark was entirely unexpected. She felt overwhelmed and she began to shift nervously as she fought the urge to run. But a squeeze of her hand brought her back from the moment of panic. Her eyes fell to where he still held her hand captive on his chest. She let out a shaky breath and felt her nerves begin to calm.

Sensing her unease, Tony released his hold of her hand and cleared his throat. "Ok then Miss Potts…if you're so intent on keeping me under your watchful eye, I believe I am ready for my sponge bath." He smirked. "And don't be cheap on the bubbles either."

Letting out a sigh of relief on having her old smart-mouthed boss back, Pepper playfully tapped him on the forehead and moved away from the chair. Knowing that some distance between them after such a rather intimate moment would be the best thing, Pepper sat herself back down in her own chair and picked up her laptop.

Tony watched as she carefully moved herself out of reach of his hands and switched into work mode.

Thinking she should change the subject, Pepper remembered the urgent messages from Colonial Rhodes. "Ahem…well, let me just run this by you quickly," Pepper spoke quickly. "Rhodey does need to speak with you ASAP. He mentioned a few times that there has been some security issues down at the harbor near Stark Industries—and something about a local crime spree happening that may have something to do with last months' string of robberies at the warehouse--" Pepper broke off in mid-sentence as if she were unable to continue and looked up at Tony's chest.

Tony looked at her inquisitively. "You alright?" He blinked, trying to figure out why all of a sudden she had an innate need to stare at him. He looked down to where her eyes were focused and saw that the normally constant blue glow of his arc reactor was fading in and out.

Pepper stretched out her hand and pointed at the device. "Is it supposed to do that?" She looked up worriedly at his face and saw his mouth agape as he also stared blankly at the chest piece.

"Uh…hmm…not that I recall." Tony brought his left hand up and tapped on the outer rim of the miniature reactor. "Hey Jarvis, do a scan on me, will ya?"

"_**Of course sir. One moment, please lie still." **_Jarvis brought the scanner on-line for a second time that day and proceeded to examine Stark.

"_**Strange…"**_ Jarvis said cryptically. Tony and Pepper's eyebrows both rose.

"Gonna need a bit more to go on please…" Tony called back.

"_**It seems as if there may be some damage to the casing of the reactor. I'm sorry that my earlier scan did not pick this up before. I would highly suggest replacing the damaged casing with a stronger one…perhaps your new design sir?" **_

Tony considered the idea and nodded his head in agreement. "Right, sounds like a plan…go ahead and fabricate the pieces as soon as possible." Tony glanced back at his assistant and saw a look of warning displayed on her feminine features. "We will replace it tomorrow, Jarvis. I have to get some rest first—otherwise Miss Potts may break something else." Tony's mouth slid into a lopsided smile as he got a look of approval from Pepper.

Making up his mind that it was time to get some rest in his own bed, Tony began to remove the heart monitor wires that were attached to his chest. Pepper stood up quickly and slapped his hands away.

Tony shook his newly sore hand. "Hey! Come on!"

"What are you doing? Did we not just agree that you needed to rest?" Pepper put her hands on her hips determinedly.

"YES. And I am going to rest…Just not here." Tony continued removing the wires but found that the last two were just beyond the reach of his injured right arm. He looked over at Pepper pleadingly.

"To your room then?" She asked in a tone that sent him a warning to say yes.

He got it. "YES. But I need a little help…if you don't mind." He reached again for the maddening wires, but was stopped by her hands. She carefully peeled off the remaining two suction cups and then moved to stand on the left side of the chair. She raised her hands to her hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail, then brought her hand to his shoulder.

"If we're gonna do this, let's just take it slow, ok? One step at a time." She held his eyes with her own until they both reached a silent understanding. Nodding his head, he then allowed her to help him into a sitting position on the chair. After a short wave of dizziness passed, he swung his legs over the edge of the chair to the left so that they hung just above the floor and next to her legs. Then, slipping her right arm behind him, she lifted his left so that it went over her head and rested on her shoulders.

He gripped the edge of the chair with his right hand and pushed himself up as she pulled. He nearly crumbled to the floor just as his feet touched the ground. But Pepper held fast and strong; keeping him from falling. He grimaced as the pressure on his ribs increased and the pain returned in full force.

"Sorry…" She said softly, apologetically.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He answered her back firmly, his mouth suddenly close enough to her ear that she felt his breath on her cheek. She tightened her grip on him as he struggled to stand upright next to her.

Using his right hand, he secured the sheet around his waist, and then reached for the edge of the workstation as they began inching towards the exit of the workshop.

Slowly but surely they made it all the way to his bedroom. The soft light of the sunrise bathed the room in a warm glow as Pepper helped Tony sit at the edge of his bed. Wordlessly, she brought him a loose fitting t-shirt and a pair of sweats to put on. She pulled back the sheets to his bed and then turned to leave.

"Pepper?" He called after her. She turned back, looking almost as tired as he did.

"Yes?" She answered back quietly, smiling despite her exhaustion.

He hesitated, as if he were unsure that what he was about to say was entirely appropriate. _What the hell, _he thought. "You…" he took a breath. "You are a part of the reason I survived those hellish three months in that cave." He averted his eyes from hers and looked at the floor in front of his feet. "And you are still a part of the reason why I am sitting here now." He braved a look at her face, and found her blue eyes looking back into his darker ones. "Thank you." He said sincerely, holding onto the moment carefully as if it were a tangible thing, and at any moment it was about to fall from his grasp and shatter on the floor.

Pepper felt an unfamiliar warmth wash over her and felt her lips turn up into a shy smile. Again, she was given a glimpse at a very rare version of Tony Stark. A version she was slowly becoming accustomed to. But she knew regrettably, from experience, that this side of Tony's would most likely not last. Even so, she allowed herself a moment of sincerity as well, "You're welcome, Tony." She allowed the moment to continue a few seconds longer, and then left the room, shutting the door silently on her way out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry again about the delay in updating—but school's out for summer now!!

Please review…let me know what you're thinking out there…I am trying to build this slowly—obviously…but I do know it's time to see some more personal interaction.

Update soon…cross my heart…


	8. Taking Time

Author's Note at end of story...

* * *

Chapter 8: Taking Time

"_**Sir, the carbon-fiber process is complete. I must say, your new design for the protective casing is quite impressive—even for my standards." **_Jarvis declared to Stark as the manufacturing robots came to a halt. The product of Tony Stark's mind, and twelve hours of production lay on the workbench, still glistening from the water used to clean its surface.

Tony picked up the intricate creation and carefully examined it, slowly turning it over between his fingers and taking the time to scrutinize it from every angle. He ran his index finger over the smooth edges and then brought it up to his face to blow off the remaining drops of water. Crafted from an extremely strong yet light-weight carbon fiber material, the small circular piece will be used to replace the damaged casing to his arc reactor.

"This is perfect, Jarvis. We do good work." Tony shook the piece of metal in the air and walked over to the leather sofa at the back of the workshop. Grasping his abdomen with his free hand, he carefully eased himself into the cushions of the couch.

"_**As always, sir." **_Jarvis replied._** "Would you like me to bring the medical robots online to assist you in installing the new casing?"**_

"No, I got it…" Tony paused, then murmured, "righty tighty, lefty loosey, right?" He grinned to himself.

"_**Sir…" **_Jarvis said, a tone of warning eliciting from his voice. _**"I could inform Miss Potts or Colonel Rhodes to come and assist--"**_

"No, no…not necessary. After all the fun I put Miss Potts through this week, she deserves some time away from this place." Tony glanced at the table in front of him, in search of a screwdriver.

"_**Yes, well…perhaps Colonel Rhodes--" **_Jarvis' suggestion was again cut off by an impatient Stark.

"Relax, relax…I am fully capable of doing this myself." He located the missing screwdriver and brought it to the front of his chest. "Just do me a favor though—if I do _somehow_ manage to screw this up completely," Stark smirked, "make sure Rhodey gets my Hotrod."

* * *

The hot August sun was particularly unforgiving on the first Saturday afternoon of the month. Children ran by in their swimsuits and their parents scurried behind, carrying armfuls of beach equipment and picnic baskets. The city of Malibu was abuzz and it seemed every citizen of the beautiful beach town was headed toward the ocean.

Pepper Potts, after leaving a rather stressful and busy week behind her, decided that an afternoon in the sun with a glass of wine in her hand was exactly what she needed. After maneuvering her 

car into a parking space, she grabbed her purse, a sunhat, her sunglasses, and a book, and made her way towards a small outdoor café near the Oceanside.

"Pepper!" A large woman wearing a colorful Hawaiian-print muumuu raised her portly arms toward the approaching redhead.

"Hi Estelle!" Pepper grinned as she was wrapped up in an affectionate embrace.

"My dear, it has been far too long…" Estelle put her hands on her hips and scolded her friend. Then, thinking of a reason why Pepper had not been in to see her, spoke up again with a playful grin, "That handsome boss of yours been keeping you late at the office?" Estelle asked and raised her eyebrows suggestively while poking her in the ribs with her elbow.

Pepper laughed, and then shook her head at her friend. "What? Oh, no…no--Just your regular, day to day work stuff. I'm so sorry I have not been by lately. Business has been good I imagine?" Pepper glanced around the small café and noticed each table was full of people gabbing away and enjoying their afternoon lunch.

"Oh, my dear…you have no idea! In fact, we plan on expanding soon. Joe, next door, had to sell…so we are planning on picking up his whole space and widening the dining room and the patio!" Estelle made a squeal, and clapped her hands together. "Speaking of which, I think I have a space for you right outside…just like old times, eh?"

Pepper followed Estelle to the back patio and took a seat under the shade of a large umbrella. For years now, the Sandy Beach Café had been Pepper's special haven and social outlet ever since she had moved to Malibu. Estelle, the owner had been one of the first friends Pepper made when she had moved to the area, nearly ten years ago. There was no denying the woman's natural ability to make people feel loved and welcome. Her bubbly and exceptionally kind attitude was a welcome addition to Pepper's life; and it seemed only fitting that she came for a visit today.

Estelle handed her a menu. "Here ya go honey. I think Jay is on the patio today, he'll be right by to take your order." She tapped Pepper on the shoulder and gave her a warm smile. "But I'll send out that glass of wine first!" With that, Estelle strolled away, giggling to herself.

Settling herself into the comfortable patio chair, Pepper threw on her sunglasses and placed her wide-rimmed sunhat atop her head and took a deep breath, inhaling the salty ocean air. Realizing this was her second attempt at creating a relaxing atmosphere for herself, she suddenly felt the urge to turn off her cell phone. Digging through her purse and searching for her Blackberry, she failed to notice her waiter approaching with a glass of Chardonnay perched precariously on a beverage tray. As her head came up from her successful search, the edge of her hat slapped the edge of the tray, sending the tall glass of wine toppling over the edge and straight to the patio floor.

_Crash_! The glass shattered into hundreds of little pieces, sending wine across the patio and directly onto an expensive set of Italian shoes.

Pepper gasped and covered her mouth with her right hand in shock as she watched the whole thing happen in what seemed like slow motion. Jay, a young man in his early twenties began to panic, mumbled an apology, and ran off to find some towels and a dustpan.

Pepper's eyes went to the shoes that had been so tragically assaulted by the wine. The owner of the posh set of loafers casually shook his left foot free of the liquid, then his right. Pepper's eyes traveled up and over the entire expanse of the man now standing at the edge of her seat. His own eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses, she noticed that instead of seething with anger, his mouth was upturned into a smile. "Well…at least it wasn't red wine."

Pepper removed her hand from her mouth, but a look of distress still remained. "I am _so_ sorry! I am not usually this clumsy! I blame it on the heat and the sun in my eyes." She admitted to the stranger. She regained movement of her arms, and scrambled to hand over her napkin. He took it gingerly from her hand.

"Thanks." He said kindly.

Jay returned and handed more towels to Pepper and her new companion, then proceeded to clean up the broken glass.

The man gestured to the chair across from Pepper. "Would you mind if I just…?"

"Oh! Of course, please." Pepper spoke up, offering the vacant seat to him. He nodded then sat down. Pepper took this moment to give her new companion the once over. He was dressed in a light blue polo shirt and brown khaki pants. His skin was evenly tanned and his hair was a sandy blonde, which lead Pepper to believe he was probably a local of the area. She glanced at his face again and found that he was quite handsome. His features were worn a bit, and the sunglasses he wore didn't hide the lines that creased his eyes, but such characteristics in a man always made Pepper pause, and she guessed that he was probably in his early forties.

Finished with attending to his shoes, the man glanced up to find Pepper watching him. She quickly looked down at her hands, embarrassed at being caught staring.

He removed his sunglasses and set them down between them. "So, does this mean you owe me a drink? Or should I just go ahead and order you another one, seeing as how you managed to lose yours?" Pepper found herself at a loss for words as she watched an attractive smile appear on his face. She suddenly felt too hot and removed her sunglasses and brought them to her lap.

Looking down at her hands again, then back up, she answered smoothly, "Well, seeing as how I managed to destroy my drink and devastate your shoes all in one move, I would say that drinks should be on me." She laughed in spite of how stupid she felt at the moment. She then realized it was a nervous laughter, and suddenly felt self conscious. It wasn't often Pepper Potts was out of her element.

She watched as the man extended a hand across the table. "I'm Richard. Richard Hansen."

Pepper brought her own hand up and placed it into his. He grasped it firmly and shook it slowly. "Pepper Potts." She stated bluntly.

"Pepper? Well, that's not a name you hear too often." Richard released her hand and sat back in his chair, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Yeah. It's really just a nickname that kinda stuck." Pepper replied, feeling nostalgic. A feeling she always got whenever she introduced herself to someone new.

Richard nodded his head. "I like it. Incidentally, I also do love pepper." He flashed her another smile and then motioned for Jay to come back over. "I'll have a gin martini please, on the rocks. And the lovely Miss Potts here will have another glass of whatever she failed to receive the first time."

Pepper thanked Jay as he left quickly, and then turned her attention back to Richard. "So, Mr. Hansen, what brings you to the Sandy Beach Café?" Pepper asked, regaining her confident demeanor and ready to strike up a conversation.

"Richard, please…" He interjected.

Pepper smiled. "Richard."

"Well, I just had a business luncheon across the way, and I felt that if I were going to indulge in a cocktail, I might as well do it somewhere less stuffy, and with far better looking company." He laced his hands across his stomach and leaned further back into the chair. His eyes roamed across her face and Pepper shifted in her seat. "And yourself?" He questioned.

"It's Saturday." She stated simply. On more than one occasion, her mentioning of her affiliation with Tony Stark and Stark Industries would lead to a conversation directly related to that fact; leaving her no choice but to excuse herself from the conversation to escape. She opted to keep her explanation simple today.

"I see…a little 'fun in the sun' for you today?" He glanced down at the thick book on the table. "And a little light reading?"

"Exactly. I had also planned on a glass or two of wine, but you've seen how that's gone so far." Pepper pointed out just as Jay returned with their drinks. They both picked up their respective glasses and just as she was about to take a sip, Richard held his up between them. "Here's to…Saturday. No work, no rules…" He waited for her reply, and was pleased when she raised her glass as well.

"To Saturday." The sound of their glasses clinking together caused them both to grin.

* * *

Tony limped carefully up the staircase of his workshop, gripping the handrail forcefully the entire way. "Jarvis, remind me to install a damn elevator in this place." He muttered as he finally came to the top of the stairs.

Prepared to find something to eat, he headed towards the kitchen but was cut off by the sound of a security chime.

"**Sir, Colonel Rhodes is approaching the front entrance. Shall I allow him entry**?" Jarvis inquired.

Tony sighed. "Crap, I knew I forgot to do something today." He distinctly remembered waking up this morning and finding a sticky note on his bedroom door. Pepper's neat handwriting graced the front of it: _Call Rhodey. He said it's urgent._ "Let him through Jarvis. Tell him to meet me in the kitchen." Tony continued through the hallway.

Outside, James Rhodes slammed the door of his car, straightened the tie of his military uniform, and began murmuring to himself he angrilly stalked up the steps leading to the front door of Tony Stark's mansion. As he approached the entrance, a new and unfamiliar piece of equipment halted him in his tracks. The new hand scanner glistened in the sunlight, and Rhodes looked at it as if it were about to come to life.

"_**Greeting Colonel Rhodes. Please place your right hand on the surface of the scanner."**_ Jarvis' voice came from nowhere and caused Rhodes to jump slightly. He slowly brought his hand up to the device and placed his palm down onto its smooth surface. A blue line floated under his hand and then a soft beep indicated his approved entry into the house.

Rhodes walked through the door and resumed his search for Stark. Again, the voice of the AI startled him as it now came from overhead. _**"Mr. Stark is awaiting your arrival in the kitchen."**_

Lengthening his stride, he strode purposefully into the kitchen and came face to face with the elusive Tony Stark. He sat casually on a kitchen stool, casually peeling a banana.

"I—you—Why?--" Rhodes face contorted in anger as he tried to force out the words he had planned to shout at the man who had caused him such a headache over the past five days.

Tony sat on patiently on his stool and took bite of his banana, waiting for his friend to finish his attempt at scolding at him. The calm look on his face only enraged Rhodes more.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD…" Rhodes took a deep breath. "Do you have any idea what kind of shit you have me in? Why haven't you called me since you got back? And what the hell happened to you?" Rhodes finally noticed the bruises on his arms and the outline of bandages under his t-shirt.

"Just got in a little scuffle with some old friends. But don't worry…they're gone now. NOT to be returning." Tony bit off another piece of the fruit in his hand. Rhodes sighed, and took a seat next to his friend.

"Dude, I thought we had an understanding here? I keep the government off your back, you get to go play war hero, and in turn, you keep me informed of any new progress being made to regain control of compromised weaponry."

Tony sagged his head. "Yeah. I know. I'm sorry Rhodey." Tony frowned and raised his left hand in front of the man next to him. "Go ahead, hit me. Make you feel better…" Tony made a sad face. Rhodes rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, ok man. Joke all you want. But I don't have time to deal with that shit right now, there are other things going on that you need to know right now." Rhodes stated.

Tony perked up, slightly interested. "Yeah? Shoot."

Rhodes pulled out a manila folder from his briefcase and slapped it on the countertop in front of Stark. Flipping it open, an angry pair of eyes stared back up them both.

"This is Vincent Case. He is a know felon from right here in So Cal—He's on the FBI's most wanted list and has been linked to several robberies from right here at Stark Industries." Rhodes explained. Tony sat up a little straighter, ignoring the throb of pain from his ribs.

"He and his gang have been buying and selling weapons from right here under our noses for the past ten years. We have only now just gotten enough intel on the guy to make a real bust. But it turns out, he's not the mastermind—it's his brother."

"Who's his brother?" Tony asked quickly.

"No one knows. No one has ever seen his face. The perps we've picked up have only ever done business over the phone or with the brother and his partners. We are assuming that anyone who has seen this guy, is either working with him--or dead." Rhodes continued flipping the pages of the file. Tony's hand flew to newly revealed page stopping his progress.

A picture of Case and some of his men loading cases of guns onto a freight truck—clearly labeled: Stark Industries.

"Right under our noses, huh?" Tony shook his head in disbelief.

Rhodes looked at his friend. "Yeah, man. Right under our noses."

* * *

**AN: **_Before you all go freaking out on me, just remember…I am a hardcore Pepper and Tony fan. This story is turning into more of a movie for me and therefore I must add some plot twists to help me establish a better connection with our favorite pair…Trust…have Faith. Chapter 9 is in the works as we speak…._


	9. Surprises

**Chapter 9: Surprises**

_6 Days later: Friday_

The appearance of Tony Stark at the office on Monday morning did not surprise Pepper. But him showing up on Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday did. Not only did he arrive at Stark Industries central headquarters on time every day, but he also attended his board meetings, met with his engineers, and had each and every document signed and reviewed before Pepper even had the chance to look at them herself.

So, come Friday, it was expected that Stark himself would be sitting at his desk, awaiting his morning coffee when Pepper walked in at 9am.

"Good morning, Miss Potts!" The security guard greeted her politely as she arrived at the security check-point.

Pepper smiled back at the familiar face. "Good morning to you too, Harry." She placed her purse and laptop bag onto the scanner. "Has Mr. Stark arrived yet?"

Harry shook his head in the negative. "No, ma'am. My boss said that he won't be in today. Something about him not feelin' too well I guess. Strange though…he seemed fine yesterday. We had pretty good debate about the Lakers and their off season trades--" His suddenly giddy explanation turned into a ramble, and Pepper had to cut him off.

"Right…thanks Harry!" She said sweetly, patted him on the shoulder and continued through the corridor to her office, her heels clicking rapidly all the way.

Setting her things down at her own desk, she walked towards Stark's office and cracked the door open, peering inside. According to security he wasn't there, but she wouldn't put it past Tony Stark to be able to elude detection of his own security team and sneak into his office without anyone knowing just for kicks. She half expected him to pop out from behind his desk or from around the corner just to give her a scare.

Glancing around the expansive room, she finally concluded that he was in fact _not here_, and entered the office. The lights were off, but the morning sunlight lit her path towards the large desk at the opposite end of the room. Approaching it, she ran her hand along its smooth surface as she came to stand behind it. She surveyed the contents spread out near the computer, and across its top. Design specs, notes, a few unsigned contracts, and a stack of newspaper clippings—all of which, Pepper guessed, had mentions of Iron Man written within their contents.

She straightened up the desk a bit, making neat little piles, setting the pens back in their place, and tossing crumpled pieces of papers into the trash. Bumping the mouse during her cleaning spree, the computer screen in front of her blinked on, bringing up the Stark Industries main screen. She settled herself into Tony's chair and maneuvered the mouse to shut the computer down.

Pulling herself closer to the desk, she glanced back at the newspaper clippings sitting on her right. She reached for them, bringing them to sit directly in front of her. Flipping through them, she found that her earlier conjecture was correct. The New York Times, LA Examiner, Washington Post, and even a few tabloid magazine clippings had made their way into Tony's collection of media coverage featuring Iron Man in their headlines. She mused to herself that this was Tony's way of reminding himself of all of the good he has done—and also his way of burying the past.

She looked at the desk again and noticed there were a few more articles behind the computer as well. Adding them to the pile in her hand, she moved to open the desk drawer to her right and discovered several more clippings hiding inside the small space. _Ok, now I'm beginning to think this is all to keep his ego intact_, she thought to herself. Once again, she gathered up the articles and added them to the growing pile. Considering her latest find, she decided to look in the bottom desk drawer to see if any more clippings were stashed away in there.

Opening the last drawer, she was not surprised to see one more piece of a mutilated newspaper lying on the bottom awaiting discovery. She snatched it up and turned it over, ready to be done with this collection game. However, after finally unfolding it and taking a good look at the cut out article, she froze.

The headline read, _Billionaire Tony Stark Makes Surprise Appearance_

…and then there was the picture.

Although the paper was old and the color was faded a bit, it clearly showed herself, Pepper Potts, dressed in her beautiful new birthday gown, dancing hand in hand with a dashingly handsome Tony Stark. The photograph had been taken nearly a year ago during the Firefighter's Family Fund event. The paper itself, she noticed, was worn around the edges—as if it had been handled quite a bit. She also noticed that it had been folded in such a way that the article itself was out of sight, leaving only the captured image of herself and Stark looking intently at each other as they danced together on the ballroom floor.

She glanced at the caption,

_Tony Stark, dancing the night away with his lovely assistant, Miss Virginia 'Pepper' Potts_

Several thoughts swam through her head at that moment, but none of them seemed logical enough to explain why, out of all the other newspaper and magazine clippings she had clutched in her hand, he had stashed this one little piece of paper in his bottom desk drawer away from the others. Perhaps, she considered, on some random occasion he would reveal it to her and remind her how good _he_ looks in a tux. Or, maybe he will show it to her one day and reiterate the fact that the dress she wore that night was bought as a birthday present from him—even though he didn't shop for it or pick it out.

Denial is a funny thing.

The logical part of her brain never considered that perhaps the reason it had been cut away from its original place in the paper was because on the evening it was found, the person doing the cutting had just finished half a bottle of scotch and was feeling angry and betrayed by his former mentor and he needed to be reminded of something good in his life.

Nor had it considered that after it had been cut out, it had been placed and _re-placed_ into the pocket of several extremely expensive suits for almost three months straight, just so it would not be lost or misplaced. Then, after serving its initial purpose of being an anchor, a comfort, for its owner, it was placed in the bottom drawer of his desk—only to be taken out occasionally for a quick glance, or a quick reminder of a moment that he never wanted to overlook again.

The logical part of her brain did not consider any of those things.

She smoothed the paper out, neatly folding it back to its original shape, placed it back in its hiding spot in the desk drawer, and then slid it shut. Her eyes lingered on the closed drawer a moment longer, then she drew them back to stare at the contents of her hands. Reminded of where she was and the work that still needed to be done for the day, she shook the remaining thoughts from head, placed the articles back on top of the desk, and got up from the chair. Straightening her skirt, she replaced the chair to its original location and proceeded to leave Stark's office.

Deciding that a very large, very strong cup of coffee was desperately needed, she grabbed her coffee cup at the edge of her own desk, ready to make her way to the office kitchen. She was about to walk away when something else caught her eye. There, under the keyboard of her computer—its corner just barely visible, was a small blue envelope. Curiosity itching at her fingertips, Pepper slid the envelope out from its hiding spot and into her hands. She flipped it over and noticed a small 'p' written over the sealed edge of it. Eyebrows peaked, and her curiosity even more aroused, she hesitated only a moment more before tearing open the small envelope. Inside was a little white piece of paper with the unmistakable handwriting of Tony Stark scrawled across it:

P

Meet me at the Stark Waterfront this afternoon. 1 o'clock. Dock 12. 

Use your secondary access code.

Don't tell anyone where you're going, just say lunch.

Don't be late.

T

Pepper sighed out loud. She was beginning to hate all of these cryptic messages. Tucking the envelope into the pocket of her slim skirt, she replaced the keyboard back in front of the monitor and made her way to the coffee machine.

* * *

"So, tell me again why we're here?" Tony Stark said in between bites of his cheeseburger.

Rhodes sighed. "Like I said _twice_ before, this is where my agents said the latest robbery had taken place." Rhodes gestured to the front of the large steel doors blocking the entrance into dock 12. The security cameras had been shot out, leaving them inoperable. "The cameras had been shot out…we found the bullet casings on the rooftop across the wharf. They were sniper bullets. _Our _sniper bullets." Rhodes looked directly at Stark, making sure he understood.

"Fortunately, there were only two shipments being stored in this facility…so it looks as if they didn't get away with much--"

"_One_ is too many." Stark interjected, the frustration apparent in his voice. "These guys have the balls to come straight down here to my dock and steal from me—using _my_ weapons?"

"Look, we caught the guys linked to this robbery. But it's not just about this one incident." Rhodes' voice got softer, and he continued cautiously, "When you were…missing…there was a string of robberies down here at the wharf, and at the storage facilities down south. They knew we were concentrating on finding you, and so they hit us while we were vulnerable. They got away with a lot of stuff Tony."

Stark thrust his hands into his pants' pockets and looked out into space. "And now they're sellin' them on the streets."

Rhodes nodded his head sadly.

"So, this 'Dealer' guy…no one has ever seen his face, right?" Stark questioned.

"Right."

"And the guys we have in custody are of no use?"

"Right"

"And we don't know how to find him?"

"Ahh, no."

"Well, we seem to be up shit creek without a paddle." Stark pointed out.

Rhodes shook his hand in the air. "Not exactly." he offered. Stark's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Thing is, the Dealer is getting too damn greedy for his own good. He's getting careless and therefore giving us a chance to beat him at his own game. We know he wants more weaponry—otherwise he wouldn't have ordered the hit on dock 12."

"OK…" Stark agreed.

"If we're right, and I know we are, something big is gonna go down sometime soon…we are thinkin' within the next two weeks." Rhodes began walking closer to Stark, motioning for him to come closer as well.

Stark was getting impatient. "What are you getting at Rhodey?"

Rhodes grasped his left shoulder and grinned at him. "Rather than sit around and wait for something to happen, let's give them a reason to make a move."

Now Stark was intrigued. "Right…set the trap…"

"With the right bait…" Rhodes continued.

"And surprise, surprise, Iron Man is there waiting to catch 'em." Stark finished. Rhodes threw his hands up making his point clear. Stark smirked. "I like that plan."

The two men continued chatting about the details of their plan as a silver Audi pulled itself around the corner of the dock, parking quickly next to their own vehicles. Emerging from its sleek interior, Pepper Potts squinted in the sunshine, threw on her sunglasses, and walked towards them.

"Gentlemen…" She greeted them with a smile and a hand on her hip. Stark's lips lifted into a smile of his own, and Rhodes reached out for her hand. He took it gently into his and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles.

"Miss Potts, it's been _far_ too long…" He said considerately, and then released her hand. Pepper smiled graciously at her friend.

Pepper's eyes went from Rhodey to Stark. She saw him watching her, and she was suddenly grateful that her eyes were hidden behind her dark sunglasses.

"You got my note." He said softly.

"Obviously." She replied, avoiding eye contanct while trying to sound nonchalant and trying desperately not to picture him in a tuxedo. Taking a calming breath, she asked, "And what, pray tell, may I ask, am I doing out here in the middle of this scorching hot day, at a smelly waterfront, with the two of you?" She walked herself into the shade of the building and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. Stark followed her movement, and wondered about her fidgety behavior.

Rhodes spoke first. "We were just discussing a strategic plan."

"One that will involve your expertise and assistance." Stark added.

Pepper glanced back and forth between the two men in front of her. "What, _exactly_, are you two talking about?"

"We are going to need you to put out some documents stating that there will be a large weapons shipment leaving from this dock next week." Rhodes explained.

Pepper furrowed her brow and frowned. She brought her gaze back to Stark, looking him straight in the eyes. "I thought you said no more weapons manufacturing."

Stark held her gaze. "I did. And I meant that." He stepped closer to her. "We are just making it up. It's just a cover. We are looking to spring a trap on a group of Arms dealers that have been selling my weapons on the streets."

"Oh." The word fell from her lips, and she dropped her eyes down to her hands.

Rhodes spoke again, regaining her attention. "It is extremely important that this conversation and this plan of action remain completely confidential. The next few days will be crucial in order to establish a believable reason for Stark to begin moving weapons again. I will leave that in your very capable hands." He nodded at Pepper.

"Alright…ok. I'll help." Pepper stated confidently.

Rhodes clapped his hands together. "Great!" He glanced at his watch. "OK kids, I gotta get outa here…But I'll be in contact. We can do this!" Rhodes waved his hand for a goodbye, then jogged to his car, and sped away, leaving Pepper and Tony alone, standing in the shade of the warehouse.

Tony broke the silence. "So, 7:30 then?" He asked.

Confused, Pepper said, "Huh?"

Tony began walking back to his car. "We should go over the details of this 'plan' of ours. Come by the house around 7:30, I'll have pizza deliver--"

"I'm sorry, I can't tonight." Pepper interrupted. Tony stopped and turned, looking almost stunned, but smiled anyway. He sauntered back towards Pepper. He always knew where this conversation would lead. She would say she had plans, he would have a rebuttal to her argument, she would concede, and he would see her at his house at the agreed upon time.

"And, why's that?" He asked, ready to begin the exchange.

Pepper blinked, she was on to him—but decided to play along anyhow—considering that this time, she truly did have a reason not to come over.

"Uh...well, not that it's any of your business, but I have a…date." She admitted, a shy smile playing across her lips. Tony's brow shot up in surprise. A curl of heat--unrelated to the sun--crept up his collar. He studied her face. She looked serious, but he wasn't quite convinced.

"A date? Really? Where? With whom?" He questioned rapidly.

"No one you know." She dodged his line of questioning.

"You'd be surprised, I know a lot of people." He retorted.

"Yes, well, I'm sure you do." she said, still evading his questions--and his eyes.

The silence stretched a bit longer than either of them intended it to.

Tony opened his mouth to say something, but Pepper beat him to it. "So, I have to get back to the office. There are some phone calls to be made. I will get started on the press releases and the necessary documents for this…situation…first thing Saturday morning." She moved to replace her sunglasses over her eyes. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony pursed his lips together, trying desperately to think of a reason to say no—but to no avail.

"Yes, Miss Potts, that will be all." And he watched as she turned quickly on her expensive stiletto heels and walked back to her car, leaving him there wondering what lucky bastard was fortunate enough to be taking her out this evening.

* * *

Chapter 10—Sunday? Hopefully…


	10. Turning Point

**A/N:**_ Well, needless to say, this chapter is a bit longer than I anticipated it to be. But I am proud of it. So please, if you have not reviewed or commented in a while, it would be nice to hear your thoughts._

_The chapters that follow this one will be everything I hope I laid good groundwork for…_

_On with it…_

**Chapter 10: A Turning Point**

_Friday, later that night…_

Pepper was panicked.

She glanced at the clock on her nightstand, _7:15pm_. Richard would be here in fifteen minutes, and she still had no idea where her earrings were, and couldn't decide on which pair of heels to wear. This was panic. A very uncommon emotion for Pepper Potts—it was usually brought on by something unexpected, an intense feeling of apprehension, a fast approaching deadline and a missing Tony Stark, or plain and simple—nervousness.

Dating was a rare event in Pepper's life. In fact, dates were few and far between. The last one she had gone on was nearly a year ago, she recalled, a few weeks before Stark had left for Afghanistan. Her neighbor decided that she needed to be more social and then set her up on a blind date with a co-worker and, needless to say, it did not go very well. Once it was discovered that she was in fact Tony Stark's personal assistant, the conversation of the evening turned into an information gathering session about Stark Industries stock options, much to Pepper's dismay.

Attraction or options were not the issue—and it's not like she's never been asked out on a date. More often than not, she was shooting down potential suitors left and right. Successful and handsome business men were a dime a dozen considering how many she comes in contact with. However, when it came down to it, Pepper had concluded that there was just no room in her life at the time for dating and/or relationships.

Fast forward to nearly nine years later, she never realized how much she missed going out with a man. The attention, the lingering glances, the sometimes witty banter…and then there was the attraction, the anticipation of the first kiss, and the butterflies in the stomach—all of which accompanied the dating process. She wasn't going to kid herself, she missed the whole experience. Working with an individual whose sole purpose was to always be the center of attention has made her forget what it feels like to be the one that makes people stop and notice.

Her parents often told her that she was married to her work, that's why she has no time to date. She hates it when they say that.

Pepper pushed all thoughts of work and Tony Stark as far from her mind as she could—a feat that was a lot harder than she expected. "AH!" With a shout of joy at finding her pearl earrings, she snatched them up then flew to her bedroom vanity to place them into position. Giving herself 

a last cursory glance, she confirmed that she had the perfect amount of make-up applied, her hair was immaculately curled and pulled back smoothly with a butterfly clip, her earrings matched perfectly with her spaghetti strap dress, and her shoes—

"Shit!" She cursed, forgetting the fact that her feet were naked.

She tore open the door to her walk-in closet and came to a halt in front of her shoes. Her fingers cascaded over a few pairs then settled on a set of lavender heels that matched her dress. Quickly slipping her feet into the pumps, she made her way back into her bedroom and found that the time was now _7:28pm_. Heaving a sigh of relief at being done and ready, she grabbed her Dolce and Gabbana purse, her wrap, and headed into the living room to await her date's arrival.

_Buzz Buzz_

Pepper's attention flew to the intercom. She approached it and quickly tapped the button. "Hello?"

A distinct male voice answered, "Hi there, it's Richard. Are you ready to go?"

Pepper smiled an almost giddy smile. "Yes I am. I'll be right down." She replied politely.

Just before leaving, she once again found herself standing in front of her full-length mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. Her gaze went from the tips of her shoes to the top of her head where it settled on her earrings. Her right hand came up to her ear, running the smooth pearl between two poised fingertips. Her bracelets jingled softly and she caught a small whiff of her perfume. A very expensive perfume she bought for herself when an afternoon excursion brought her to fancy little boutique in Los Angeles. Although the tiny little bottle only contained about six ounces of the sweet floral scent, she had made it last nearly a year and half. The trick was to dab. She always dabbed her perfume—never sprayed. One small dab behind each ear, one on each wrist, and for reasons she could not explain, one small dab behind her left knee. A little goes a long way—besides, she only used the perfume on certain special occasions.

Before she could stop herself, she realized that it was the same perfume she wore on the night of the benefit. The night she wore that ridiculous backless gown—that made her feel feminine and sexy to say the least—and on that night, even though she had forgotten her deodorant, she had remembered to dab her perfume behind her knee and arrive on time to the gala with high hopes of having a memorable evening.

_You smell great_, his words echoed in the back of her mind.

She shook her head, trying to dispel such unnecessary thoughts and picked up her keys. Taking a deep breath, Pepper exited her apartment, ensured the locks were secure, and made her way to the front entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blast of heavy metal music echoed its way around the confines of the underground workshop as Stark pounded away mercilessly on a contorted piece of metal. Sweat beaded at his forehead and the formally white t-shirt he wore was now covered in grease and dirt. Repairs on the armor had gone well over the last week, with Jarvis re-fabricating and re-painting the outer shell. and Stark fixing all connections and wires from within.

Close to being complete, Stark surprised even himself when he decided to rip apart the chest piece and concentrate his efforts on improving its durability and strength.

"Give me the new design specs again!" He shouted over the music. A set of images came up on the monitor in front of him.

"Alright, I want to weave in the carbon-fiber here, here…and here." He pointed to three places on the screen and received a green light from Jarvis.

A text box appeared on the screen next to the one with the schematics. _**"Sir, perhaps we should hold off on these improvements until **__**after**__** the undercover operation." **_Jarvis suggested.

"Nope. Do it." He replied shortly.

"_**Yes, sir."**_ The text read.

Stark moved back to the sledge hammer and the piece of metal, ready to continue its previous beating; but as he took aim again, raising the hammer high, he hesitated at the last second. He placed the hammer back on the workbench.

"Music down, level 10." He instructed. His once tense and flexed shoulders sagged in exhaustion.

He walked back around to his workstation aimlessly and unceremoniously dropped onto the soft cushion of the chair. He raked his hands through his disheveled hair and sighed out loud, letting his mind wander. Frustration and anxiousness ran through his veins and he couldn't bring himself to accept the reason why. Truth be known, he refused to acknowledge the fact that he knew why…

Pepper Potts was out on a date in the company of a man other than him.

Tony's jaw clenched and unclenched. He stared blankly at the multitude of computer screens around him and the tools that were spread haphazardly across the desk. The motivation to continue working into the long hours of the night had dissipated, and he now found himself doing something he doesn't ever recall doing…

He was sulking.

For the last few hours he had been trying, unsuccessfully, to dispel the thoughts of his assistant being escorted around town by some stranger. Not that it was his business to know—he was after all, just her boss.

But the thoughts persisted.

He tried hard to not think about her flirting with someone across a dinner table; laughing at his jokes; casually brushing her bangs out of her eyes so he will take notice of her face, or when he pours her a glass of champagne and upon her first sip she makes that funny face he secretly adores when the bubbles tickle her nose.

He tried not to think of how, when she gets nervous, she wrings her hands together like she is trying to smooth in the last bit of lotion into her skin. Or, sometimes, when she doesn't really know what to say, she will start to ramble and twist the curls of her hair with her fingertips in order to avoid an awkward silence.

What he enjoyed about her the most however, was her confidence and poise. That woman could stare down a boardroom full of crotchety old businessmen, scare off annoying reporters, and save the world from an insane former employee of Stark Industries all in one day. Her demeanor adapted to every situation, including the variety of circumstances Tony had put her in over the years--and there had been many. And when the stakes were high, she never faltered—even when it meant reaching her hand into a man's chest to help prolong his life. The trust he had in her was unlike anything he had ever granted to another human being, and even _she_ knew that he had more faith in her than he had in himself at times. It scared him to think that she would share all of that with someone rather than him.

The years of Pepper being his assistant had given him hundreds of opportunities to notice these things about her—but sadly, he was too busy making sure the world still revolved around him. He was always moving on to bigger and better things; making money, fast women, pushing the latest technological breakthrough in weaponry—all of those things were central in the life of Tony Stark, and that is what he thought a fulfilling life was. He had never taken the time to absorb the little details of his life and appreciate what was truly important.

That is, not until this last year.

After the incident in Afghanistan, his priorities changed. His newfound duty to protect, his new outlook on the way things should be—these things have allowed him to open his eyes and take stock of what was missing in his life…People to share it all with. Someone to share it all with.

He had begun allowing himself to consider what a life with someone, a single someone, would be like. Namely, a certain redhead in his employ. But his natural affinity to analyze and process a situation and come to a logical conclusion had erased such hopes.

Nevertheless, tonight, the green-eyed monster still lurked in his heart and it disturbed him to no end. The turmoil inside him shifted into a battle of wills as he tried to understand _why_ he felt this way now when just a year ago, it was the furthest thing from his mind.

…well, maybe not the furthest thing. Pepper was quite spectacular.

He slammed his eyes shut again as images of Pepper seeped back into his conscious mind. _This has to stop_, he thought to himself. Despised with himself for acting this way, he came to a decision that it's been far too long since _he's _had a night out. There's no reason in the world that Pepper Potts should be the only one out there painting the town red.

"Jarvis, kill the music and shut it all down…" Stark ordered.

"_**Of course sir. Saving all files. Turning in early? That's a surprise." **_Jarvis admitted.

Throwing a few of his tools back into their compartments, he grabbed his cell phone and headed for the exit. "Hell no…I'm going out. I need a drink!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A warm evening and a soft breeze made for perfect weather to enjoy an outdoor meal. Richard Hansen pulled his Mercedes up to the entrance of the large outdoor café in downtown Malibu. The valet quickly opened the door for Pepper, and she stepped out gracefully just as Richard came around to tip the young man and hand him his keys.

"I hear this place has great sashimi…" He said to Pepper, leading her up the steps and towards the host stand.

Pepper glanced around the large restaurant. Large lanterns were strung across the dining area, bathing the diners in a soft comforting light. A band played what seemed to be a bluesy-jazz mix of music, and a few couples were swaying on the dance floor. A long bar sat off to the side with only a few people sitting at the cushy barstools.

An older gentlemen dressed in a short sleeve polo shirt greeted them as they approached. "Good evening, and welcome to Geoffrey's! Do you have a reservation this evening?" His mustache twitched as he glanced at the couple in front of him.

"Yes. Under Hansen. Table for two." Richard informed the man.

His fingers flew over the keyboard in front of him and he lifted his chin to view the screen. "Ah, yes! Here we are. It seems you are a tad bit early…Would you mind if bought you some drinks at the bar while you wait to be seated?"

Speaking for them both, Richard replied, "Not at all. We will be right over here." He motioned to two empty stools on the left side of the bar.

"Excellent. It should be about 15 minutes." The mustached man told them.

Richard led Pepper over to the bar stools and then signaled to the bartender. "What shall it be?" He asked her, flashing her a smile.

"A glass of champagne would be perfect." Pepper answered, smiling back sweetly.

Richard reached into his pocket and retrieved his money clip. "Two glasses of champagne please." He told the bartender, unclipping a fifty dollar bill in the process.

"Yessir." The bartender replied and turned away to retrieve their order.

Richard leaned against the bar on his right forearm, making him eye level with Pepper who had taken a seat. "I must say, this heat has been almost unbearable the last few days." Richard said casually, making small talk.

"I don't know, I kind of like it. I prefer it to the cold. Besides, it makes evenings like this so much more enjoyable." She said, looking back at him.

The bartender returned with their champagne, and Richard handed him the fifty, telling him to keep the change. They both took their glasses and just like in at the café where they met, raised them for a toast. This time, it was Pepper who spoke, "To warm summer nights…" She said.

Richard agreed, they tipped their glasses together with a satisfying clink, and sipped the refreshing liquid. Just as her glass came close enough for her to take a sip, Pepper scrunched her nose up and laughed.

"What?" Richard asked, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing. It's silly…the bubbles always tickle my nose on the first sip." She explained, shrugging her shoulders.

"Mmm. I'll remember that." He replied in a low, sultry voice, causing her ears to turn a darker shade of pink.

Feeling a bit edgy, Pepper decided to strike up some more conversation. "So, Richard. What is it that you do when you're not getting wine spilled on you?"

Richards' eyes shifted up and over her shoulder. "I…am in a private trade business." He started. "Mostly stocks and bonds. We have all types of investors and buyers. Kinda boring stuff now that I think about it." He glanced back at Pepper, smiling again.

Pepper could tell his answer was somewhat evasive, but decided it was just because they were getting to know each other. She nodded her head and took another sip of her drink.

"And what about you, Miss Pepper. What do you do?" He queried, leaning a bit closer.

She took a deep breath and was about to explain when he continued talking.

"Wait! Wait! Let me guess, may I?" He broke in.

Curious as to what he might say, Pepper agreed. "OK, go ahead." She offered, then sat up straight while pushing her auburn locks back behind her shoulders.

Richard squinted at her, trying to think of a good answer, then, his eyes widening, he snapped his fingers. "You are an independently wealthy businesswoman who, at the startling young age of 19, made her first million, and has since accumulated a ridiculous amount of cash and is set to retire with the next year or so." He let out an exhausted breath. "Am I close?"

Pepper laughed out loud, throwing her hand over her mouth at her outburst. Grinning like an idiot, she playfully slapped him on the shoulder and shook her head.

"Not at all close, huh?" Richard said jokingly.

Pepper cleared her throat and shook her head.

"So what _do_ you do?" He asked again.

"Ah, well…that's a loaded question." Pepper replied in cautious tone. She figured she might as well spill the beans on her career. She figured that it's better that it's out in the open now to see where this might lead, rather than bury it, and be disappointed later on down the road.

She downed the rest of her champagne and continued, "I am the personal assistant for Tony Stark." She said, bracing for a reaction.

Richard's eyebrows slowly crept up his forehead. "THE, Tony Stark?" He asked, sounding surprised.

Pepper nodded, looking down at where her hands lay on the bar. "Mmhmm."

"Personal assistant…" He repeated out loud. "Well, that's gotta be one heckuva job. I can imagine you keep pretty busy." He commented.

Pepper tilted her head to the side, considering her answer. "Well, there is never a dull moment." She replied unabashedly.

Richard noticed her glass was empty and turned his attention back to finding the bartender.

Content with the way the evening was progressing so far, Pepper began to relax into it a bit more. She allowed herself to forget about work, forget about what she needed to do tomorrow, forget about her emails, and just concentrate on the moment she was in right now. She had even almost succeeded in blocking out a certain boss of hers when a flash of silver caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over Richards' shoulder and saw what looked to be a silver Audi R8 pulling up to the valet.

_No way. No…You've got to be kidding me._

The owner of the car revved the engine twice, and the familiar sound sent a shockwave straight through the core of Pepper Potts.

She hunched down on her barstool a bit and muttered under her breath. "I can't believe it! What is _he_ doing here?!" She spoke out loud. Richard flinched, "Huh? What? Who's here?" He asked, looking confused again. "Is everything ok?" He asked, slightly concerned that his date seemed distressed all of a sudden. He looked around, trying to figure out what she was talking about. When he turned all the way around, he discovered that it wasn't a'what', but a'who' that had sent her into a frenzy.

Sauntering up the walkway to the bar was none other than Tony Stark himself. He was clad in a very dark short sleeve shirt—no doubt to cover up the glow of arc reactor—and a pair of what looked like designer board shorts; a pair of Gucci shades covering his eyes and a pair of leather flip flops on his feet completed his ensemble. His hair had been slicked back revealing that he had probably just taken a shower, and his goatee had been trimmed to perfection.

Stark came to a stop on the opposite side of the bar Pepper and Richard were seated at and was immediately assailed by two buxom blondes who had also witnessed his arrival.

Pepper watched as he greeted the two women and while shaking their hands glanced shamelessly at their chests. The giggles of the two young women crossed the bar and Pepper rolled her eyes.

Richard glanced back and forth between Pepper and the object of her sudden paranoia. "I take it that the guy who just walked in must be your…boss?"

Pepper's eyes flew back to Richard as if she had forgotten he was there. "Oh. Uh…yeah. That's him." She ground out, sitting up again.

At the sound of her voice, Tony Stark's playful interaction with the girls came to an end, and he slowly lowered his glasses to the bridge of his nose to peer across the bar.

_Holy hell._ He thought. _Now this I did NOT expect._

Deciding that this might even be a little fun, he threw on his best playboy grin, excused himself from girl one and girl two, and made his way towards the couple at the end of the bar.

"Well, I know that I must be hallucinating, because this can't be my assistant right here in front of me. She's out on a date with some hot guy." Tony remarked, looking at Pepper and ignoring the man at her side.

For the second time tonight, Pepper began to panic.

Richard had since straightened himself up to his full height and stood possessively next to Pepper as Tony approached them. Once he had gotten closer, Pepper observed that Richard had a good inch of height more than Tony did, and prayed that Tony noticed it too.

Pepper spoke quickly. "Mr. Stark, a pleasure to see you this evening." Pepper announced, her formality surprising both herself and Tony.

Tony cocked his head to the side and grinned back at her, hiding the disappointment at hearing his last name tumble from her lips. "Miss Potts." He greeted back. He finally moved his attention to the man at her side. "And who's your…friend?" He asked glibly, tilting his chin at Richard, and keeping his hands in his pockets.

Richard felt tense. He didn't wait for Pepper to introduce him, but instead blurted out his own introduction. "Richard Hansen." He stated firmly. Neither man making a move to offer a hand to shake.

The silence stretched between them.

Thank God for the bartender. The clearing of a throat made them all jump. "Uh, can I get anyone anything?"

"Scotch. Rocks. The good stuff, not the well." Stark ordered, never taking his eyes off Richard.

Pepper was really starting to feel uncomfortable. She needed something stronger than champagne. "I'll have a Grey Goose martini please, extra olives." She spoke up, ignoring the sly smile that appeared on Tony's lips.

The bartender nodded, then turned to Richard. "And you, sir?"

Richard unclenched his jaw. "Bourbon. Neat."

The bartender sprung into action.

"So…Mr. Stark, do you often follow your employees out on their dates?" Richard asked sarcastically while continuing to stare down the man in front of him.

Tony opened his mouth to reply—no doubt with something rude and insulting, but Pepper spoke first. "I think this must be one of those silly one in a million coincidences, you know? Us here for dinner, Mr. Stark here for…whatever…" She commented, wondering if she sounded as dumb as she felt by saying that. She laughed a nervous laugh, hoping it would ease the tension that had suddenly sprung up.

"I suppose." Richard replied. Then, realizing he was acting a bit boorish, relaxed a bit and grinned at Stark. "Whatever the case may be, I'm sure it makes your boss here thrilled to see you thoroughly enjoying yourself. Wouldn't you say, Pepper?" He said smugly, inching a bit closer to her.

She looked at Richard and her mouth dropped open, at a loss for words. Stark tightened his grip on the edge of the bar.

"Here we go." The bartender said, thankfully interrupting again. He handed over each of their drinks. Pepper was the first to get hers, and immediately raised it to her lips, downing half of the martini in one gulp.

The sound of a cell phone was the next thing to cause a stir. The two men reached into their pockets to retrieve their phone. Richard revealed his phone as the culprit. He turned to Pepper. "If you'll excuse me one moment, I have to take this." He said.

Pepper nodded her agreement. "Sure. Of Course." Richard sent one last glare in Tony's direction, flipped open his phone and walked off towards the beach, leaving Tony and Pepper at the bar.

This time, it was Tony who spoke first. "I don't like him." He declared bluntly. "He looks like a guy I once knew in college. I think he was on steroids. You know what happens to a guy on 'roids? The size of his--"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Pepper seethed, interrupting his enlightening information session. She switched barstools to get closer to him so she could keep her voice down while yelling at him.

He held up his hand. "Whoa now. Like you said, this is just one of those one in a million things. I was just out and about." He waved his hand in the air, then took a sip of his drink. "…Ended up here." He finished.

Pepper shook her head in disbelief of his story. "Here." She repeated, tapping the edge of the bar with her index finger.

"Yes, here. It just so happens that this place sells my favorite brand of Scotch." He answered pretentiously.

"Tony, you own fifteen _cases_ of your favorite Scotch." She retorted. He looked shocked. "What? I'm the one who placed the order, remember?"

Tony blinked, then fired back, "Don't change the subject," he said pointing his finger at her then at the silhouette of her date, "there's something wrong with this guy. Trust me, I'm an excellent judge of character."

Pepper let out an exasperated puff of air. "Yeah, ok." She snickered.

"What do we even know about him anyway? I mean, take his name…Dick." He blurted.

"Richard." Pepper replied, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Whatever. He's no good for you." He looked off into the distance as his last statement floated in the air between them and took another long sip of his Scotch. He welcomed the warm burn as the liquid descended his throat.

Pepper guffawed again. "The illustrious playboy, Tony Stark…dispensing dating advice! Well that's rich." She spat. Tony looked back at her, a swirl of hurt hitting him.

"You, of all people should agree that _you_ are not the one to take advice from when it comes to relationships." Pepper remarked, forcing a small laugh and waving her hand dismissively. When she turned back to him, she caught his eyes and was surprised to see that they held a bit of sadness in them. Her confident tirade wavered, and she looked away from his face back down at her drink, her smile fading.

Struck by a newfound urgency to prove himself, Tony inched a bit closer to Pepper. "Yeah. You're right. I have no reason to be giving out advice when it comes to relationships." He agreed. "I mean, let's face it…my dad and I pretty much had a business relationship, not a father-son one. My former mentor, whom I had trusted with my entire business empire tried to kill both of us; and the longest relationship I've ever had with a member of the opposite sex lasted only…say, twenty-four hours." He started off sounding nonchalant, but as he continued talking, his voice got softer, more serious.

"The point is…" He hesitated, wondering which path to take this conversation down. "I'm just looking out for you." He chose the safer path.

Pepper shifted in her seat as she listened intently to every word. "And I appreciate that." She said softly, sincerely.

But something in her wouldn't let this go. Looking back at this conversation later, she concluded that the following statement that fell from her lips, might have been the catalyst that set into motion more important events that would soon take place in her life.

Tony watched as Pepper began twirling a red curl of hair between her fingertips. She perked up a bit as she said, "As for that twenty-four hour relationship thing—that works for you. Tony Stark doesn't do 'serious' relationships anyways, right?" She said and smiled kindly up at him. She reached a hand out to playfully shove at his shoulder, but he was quicker.

Grabbing her wrist unexpectedly, Pepper's breath hitched in her throat as his hand came into contact with her skin. He grasped the limb gently but firmly, and brought himself even closer to her. He hunched over so that she was the only one able to hear him. Pepper swallowed--her mouth suddenly dry.

When he finally spoke, his voice was raspy and soft, and dare she say it? Sexy.

"I can do 'serious', Pepper." He whispered to her, looking straight into her eyes. She held his gaze, taking in his words and running them through her mind over and over. She tried to decipher what he meant—and by the look in his eyes and the heat coming off of his hand, she knew he meant it.

Tony felt everything around him slow. It was as if they were the only two people at this very moment. Just him and Pepper.

"AHEM."

…and Dick.

Pepper nearly fell off of her stool at the sound of Richard clearing his throat.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized. His eyes going to Pepper's wrist, and the fingers still wrapped around it.

Tony followed his eyes, and gently released his hold of the Pepper's slim wrist. The cool night air replacing the feeling of his hot hand against her skin.

"I think our table is ready…" He spoke again. He picked up Pepper's wrap and purse and pointed the way to where the waiter stood.

"Right…ok." Pepper replied, finally finding her voice. She stood slowly, giving her head time to come back down from wherever it had floated off to.

Tony stood up too. "Yeah, I should get going anyways. I think Jarvis misses me." He smirked.

Pepper found his eyes again. "Goodnight Mr. Stark." She said, feeling almost regretful at saying goodbye for the night—but thankful at the same time. She wasn't sure if she could handle that look he was giving her much longer.

"Goodnight Miss Potts."

And then she was escorted away from him.

Tony lifted his hand to scratch at his beard and inhaled a deep breath. He paused, then sniffed his hand again. The same hand that had just held a more feminine one had the distinct smell of perfume lingering on it. Tony closed his eyes as his head rolled back.

_I'm in hell_, he thought.

He pounded the rest of his Scotch, then ordered a double—no rocks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comments…review…

Chapter 12…this week.


	11. Revelations

_**You know what to do--read, review...thank you to all of those who have! You will all be handsomely rewarded in the near future chapters...**_

_**Chapter 11: Revelations**_

_Richard stepped away from the couple at the bar. Walking out of earshot and towards the waterfront, he flipped open his cell phone._

"_What do you want?" He barked into the receiver. _

_The voice on the other end of the phone immediately began talking. "Right, Um…sir, Stark has left the house…I think he is somewhere near you." The voice informed._

"_No shit. He's standing right here, talking to my date." Richard turned his eyes back to Stark and Pepper still at the bar. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation. _

"_Oh. Ok. What do you want us to do?" The voice asked nervously. Richard's patience grew thin._

"_Just do what I pay you for, you idiot! Follow him and inform me __only__ when he makes a move indicating the use of his armor—or if there is information regarding activity near the shipping warehouses."Richard heaved a sigh. _

"_And the girl?" The voice questioned._

_Richards' lips curved into a dangerous smile. "I will take care of that matter myself. Just do what I ask, and we will all be handsomely rewarded in the near future." Not waiting for a response, he snapped the cell phone closed and headed back up the walkway to the bar._

_The mustached host saw him approaching and informed him his table for two was indeed ready. Making his way back to his date, he caught the tail end of their conversation and was surprised to catch them in a rather intimate gaze._

"_AHEM" He warned his approach. "Sorry I took so long…"He apologized, his eyes settling on Tony's hand which was currently wrapped around Pepper's wrist. Stark carefully released his hold on her and, clearing his throat, moved to stand up straight. He observed them for a moment, noticing that they both seemed a bit flustered. _

_Interesting…he thought, logging away his observation._

_He picked up Pepper's wrap and her purse. "I think our table is ready." He said, motioning to where the waiter stood._

"_Right…ok."She murmured, standing up. Pepper's skin seemed to have taken on a much rosier tone to it, as if she had been in the sun all afternoon._

_Stark mumbled something about someone named…Jarvis, and Richard thought to remind himself to do a check on that name later. He then placed his hand on the small of Pepper's back, and led her away from her boss._

888888888888888888888888888888

The evening progressed without further incident or any other interruptions. For the most part, the evening was quite enjoyable. Dinner was delicious, the music was entertaining, and the conversation was kept light. The spotlight of the evening had pretty much stayed focused on Pepper; a few stories of her youth, her favorite vacation spots, and a very quick summary of her time spent at Stark Industries. Of course, the events of the past year had been edited down quite a bit, but upon a curious question by Richard, Pepper did tell him about the increased need for security both at the house and at the main compound.

The restaurant had started to clear out, and the once warm night developed a cool breeze, requiring Pepper to use her wrap. Finished with dinner, and with the time fast approaching midnight, both Richard and Pepper agreed that should probably call it a night.

"I really am sorry," Pepper said disappointedly, "but I do have some…business to take care of early tomorrow morning."

"Stark makes you work on the weekends too?" Richard replied, pretending to act shocked. "That's just too unfortunate. It sounds to me like you need a vacation."

Pepper waved her hand in the air dismissively. "No, no. It's my own fault, really. I'm the one who said yes…besides, I really didn't have much going on this weekend." Her lashes lowered to the napkin twisting in her hands. The printed pattern on it suddenly becoming far more interesting than it should be. Richard reached his hand across the table and settled it over hers. Pepper glanced up to meet his eyes.

"Well, if it were up to me, you wouldn't be working for Stark, and I would be taking you somewhere far more interesting than a stuffy office and a computer chair." His lips curled up into a devious smile as he leaned closer to her. Pepper felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. A polite smile graced her lips and she felt her head swoon as a result of his obvious attraction to her and also because of the effect of the two martinis she had consumed that evening.

Although she felt flattered by his obvious overture to whisk her away for what might be a romantic getaway, she felt a bit uneasy…It was something about the _way_ he said it that made her re-think his intentions. His looked sincere, but there was bluntness in the tone of his voice that made her stop and digest his words.

Years of working for a man like Tony Stark, whose interests and business ventures were always at risk of being stolen or exposed prematurely, had given Pepper Potts an almost sixth sense when it came to sniffing out people who were scheming or less than truthful with her or her boss. Not only that, but she also had plenty of experience in the realm of stopping tricky reporters from sneaking their way onto Tony's property and into private events. Not that she had any reason to distrust Richard; it was just in her nature to be skeptical--A quality that she had often disliked about herself.

Perhaps it was his mentioning of '_if she wasn't working for Stark'_ that made her pause. A flash of irritation hit her by him implying that she might be less than thrilled with her job.

She shook her head, clearing it of the nonsense that had seeped its way in, and replied, "Well, as nice as that sounds…it still doesn't change the fact that I still _do_ have to work." She said, sliding her hands out from under his.

Following her lead, Richard stood and moved beside her to pull out her chair. "Why, thank you." Pepper said kindly. "Actually, I'm going to use the ladies room before we leave, would you mind watching my things?"

Richard smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "Of course not." Taking her purse and her wrap from her, he watched as she walked towards the restroom. As soon as she was out of sight, he snapped open the clip to her purse and began rifling through its contents.

Lipstick, wallet, keys, gum…Blackberry.

Snatching up the smart phone, Richard quickly removed the casing that covered the battery. He then reached into his pocket and removed a small electronic device and slid it neatly into the back of the phone. He quickly replaced the backing, put the phone back in her purse, and closed the clip, just as Pepper rounded the corner.

"All set?" He asked, smiling innocently and offering his arm.

"Sure am." She replied, looping her arm around his.

8888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back her apartment, Richard slid his car into an empty space directly in front of her building. He rounded the back of his car and opened the door for Pepper.

"Well, I had a very nice time tonight." Richard said as they approached the front doors to the complex. Feeling rather confident, he reached forward and caught her hands and held them between them.

Pepper came to a standstill and nervously nodded her agreement. "Yes. It was a very nice dinner. Thank you so much for keeping my mind off of work for a few hours." She responded courteously, allowing a small laugh to escape.

Richards' hold on her hands grew somewhat insistent, and she felt herself being tugged in his direction. Knowing that he was leaning in for a kiss, Pepper felt conflicted about whether or not she wanted it, and at the last second--she turned her head and felt his lips make contact with her cheek. She smiled shyly as he pulled back, disappointment evident on his face.

Richard released her hands. "Well, I will definitely be seeing you again, Pepper." He spoke softly and clearly, his eyes sparkling. "Goodnight." And with that, he turned and walked back to his car.

Pepper let out the breath she had been holding. Relief washed over her as she fished her keys out of her purse. Making her way into her apartment, she tossed her belongings onto the coffee table and flopped onto her couch. She slapped her hand onto her forehead and sighed noisily. "What the hell is wrong with me?!" She said out loud. "He seems like a perfectly nice guy…" She continued talking to no one, trying to convince herself that she was crazy to not kiss him.

"Argh!" She smacked the cushions with her fists several times, trying to relieve her frustration, then settled down quietly into the softness of the couch.

Minutes passed and she was almost at the point of falling asleep when the grandfather clock in her hallway chimed. _12:30am…_

Pulling herself out of her comfortable cushions, she descended the hallway to her bedroom, aching for a good night's sleep. She changed quickly, brushed her teeth, and set her alarm for 7am. Not even bothering to remove her make-up, she yanked back the covers to her bed and climbed in.

A restless sleep overcame her that evening. In her mind, thoughts of warm summer evenings, moonlit dinners, and sharing passionate embraces with a mysterious figure, all illuminated her dreams. When she awoke the next morning with her legs tangled in her sheets, a sheen of sweat over her brow, and a familiar warmth spread throughout the lower half of her body, she wasted no time in heading straight for a hot shower.

888888888888888888888888888888888

_3:57pm_

The morning had come and gone, and now the day was threatening to disappear before Pepper even had a chance to go outside and enjoy the beautiful sunshine on this perfect Saturday afternoon. Finally done with distributing all of the necessary paperwork needed to make it seem like a large shipment of military hardware would be leaving from DOCK 12 next Friday, Pepper picked up her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Rhodes here."

"Hi Rhodey, it's Pepper." She replied, the fatigue clearly apparent in her voice.

"Hey there Pepper, what can I do for you?" He said, then added, "You doin' alright? You sound exhausted."

Pepper heaved a sigh. "Oh, yeah…I'm fine." Pepper rubbed her eyes with her free hand and leaned back in her chair. "I just wanted to touch base with you about the operation."

_**Outside of Pepper's apartment**_

_**"Sir, we have contact." One of the henchmen informed his superior, removing his headset and handing it over to him.**_

_**Snatching it out of his hand, he put it on and leaned over the console, turning up the volume.**_

Rhodes cleared his throat. "Alright, shoot."

"Well, all shipping manifests have been duplicated and sent out to all the normal locations. I informed Dock security that there will be activity at Dock 12 on Friday evening around 11pm, and the weapons depot in Northern California agreed that they will show in their documents that they received the shipment--by boat—Saturday afternoon." She shifted some paperwork around in front of her, then continued,

"I even typed up a press release and a statement for you or Mr. Stark to read, come Monday morning when wind of a sudden impending weapons shipment from Stark Industries spreads across the board." Pepper informed him.

Rhodes moaned into the phone. "Ahh…yeah, well I'm not looking forward to that. But in the end it will all be worth it."

Pepper sighed. "I hope so. Well, that's all--" She was ready to finish the conversation when,

"Hey, when was the last time you spoke to Tony?" Rhodes interrupted.

Pepper blinked a few times, caught off guard by his question. Then, recovering, "Um, yesterday I suppose…why?" She asked, thoughts of her and Stark's last exchange entering her mind. She waited anxiously for Rhodes to get on with his question.

"Ah, no reason really. I went over to the house to speak to him this morning, and found him huddled over his desk in the shop. He barely spoke two words to me, and his music was so loud, I'm pretty sure I lost hearing in my left ear." He snorted into the phone, sounding irritated. "Just thought you might know why he's acting all…juvenile."

Pepper hesitated, and began absently playing with the hem of her shirt. "No, Rhodey…sorry. I have no idea. But you know the way he gets when he is obsessing over something. He won't stop till he works it out…" She said, and then suddenly realized the underlying meaning of her words. Her eyes flew up in alarm, and her mouth slid open—she was grateful this was just a phone conversation, because if Rhodey had seen the look on her face, she's sure he would have thought there was something wrong with her.

_What is he obsessing over?_ She wondered. All other thoughts of paperwork, shipping manifests and secret operations, a distant memory.

"Anyways, gotta go. I'll chat with you again on Thursday, alright?" Rhodes asked.

Pepper's mouth continued to hang open and she was staring off into space. She barely registered Rhodey's goodbye and mumbled into the phone. "Uh huh." Then the phone beeped, indicating he had hung up.

88888888888888888888888888888888

…**Back outside the apartment**

"I thought Stark was done making weapons?" Henchman One asked, clearly confused.

His boss glared at him. "Well, it seems there might be one last big score. Inform my brother. We move Friday night. Get a team together. I will be leading this one, no more screw-ups like the last time." He growled at the man in front of him, the other two men in the van glanced at each other nervously.

Removing the headset, he grabbed his jacket and headed for the exit of the surveillance van.

"Uh…Sir?" The man called him back.

His boss swung around, waiting impatiently for him to continue. "WHAT?"

"D-d-...do you still want us t-t-to follow the girl?" He stuttered.

"As my brother said before, _he_ will keep an eye on her. Concentrate all your efforts on Stark and watching that warehouse." Not waiting for his men to respond, Vincent Case, exited the van and made his way to the black sedan at the end of the street.

Opening the door, he slid quickly into the leather passenger seat. "I really don't know where you find these guys. Back in the day, the men we got were top-notch former military." He gestured back towards the van. "These guys are morons."

The man sitting next to him took a long drag on his cigarette. The puff of smoke he blew out swirled devilishly around his face. "Relax, brother. They are muscle, and they work for peanuts."

Still tense, Vincent clutched at the door handle and gritted his teeth. "So, you heard? Stark has a shipment leaving Friday from the docks. I'll take point on this one." He looked at the man to his left.

"Just make sure you take all the necessary precautions." He told his brother, the soft click of a cigarette lighter opening emanating from his right hand.

"Oh, don't you worry, I will. This one will be big. And the best part," he smiled wickedly, "we get to do it right under Stark's nose."

His brother glanced over at him and smirked. "That's right. And I might have even found a way to _really_ make him pay for killing our business." He said, his smirk widening to a grin, then a snap of the lighter shutting.

"The girl?" Vincent asked.

Richard smiled back at him. "Yeah." Another inhale of smoke. "The girl." He answered back, exhaling…another curl of smoke escaping his lips.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ch. 12, very soon.


	12. Confessions

**AN:**_ There is a part here that I was inspired by Peter David's novelization of the IRON MAN film…it has to do with Pepper's reaction to finding Stark alive after Afghanistan, and how she dealt with it. It is not word for word, but it is a paraphrase (whoa, flash to school APA style, baby! Ugh…) But that's it! Just giving credit where it's due…_

_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Chapter 12: Confessions

_**Monday afternoon, 1:45pm**_

The three occupants in the limo sat separately from each other, each finding something to keep themselves occupied while Hogan drove them back to Starks' Mansion in Malibu. The drive was smooth and the interior of the car was quiet, but in Rhodes' opinion, the atmosphere was a bit uncomfortable. He looked up from his phone after checking his email, and surveyed the other passengers. Stark was sitting by himself at the back of the limo—nursing a rocks glass full of some amber liquid of his choice; his expensive dark sunglasses covering his eyes as he stared out the window. Pepper Potts was seated by herself on the long leather cushion that ran down the left side of the limo. She was casually tapping away at her computer in her lap, stopping only so often when the car hit a bump or made a sharp turn. Rhodes sat near the front end of the limo closest to the driver and, unbeknownst to himself, had become the unwitting witness to what he would describe as some sort of a stand-off.

Neither one of them had spoken a word since leaving the press conference twenty minutes ago, and Rhodes was beginning to feel like he was caught in the middle of a lovers' quarrel—_Which was impossible because they're not lovers_, he clarified to himself.

Every so often, he observed Stark's sunglasses turn in Pepper's direction, seemingly focused on her legs; then, just as she would look up from her work, he would be staring back out the window again. Similarly, when Pepper's fingers did pause their dance over her keyboard, Rhodes would then catch her stealing glances at her boss.

This was ridiculous.

Rhodes cleared his throat. Pepper's attention came up from her computer. Stark continued staring out the window. "So, that went…well. Great job Pepper on that statement. It really…" Rhodes nodding his head excessively, trying to find the right word. "…flowed…" he finished.

"Thanks Rhodey." Pepper smiled. "Great job delivering it." She replied and then turned her attention back to the screen in front of her. The car came to a stop and then slipped seamlessly onto the familiar road that lead up to the house.

Silence enveloped the limo once more.

Stark's mouth twitched. "Hey Rhodes, remember Tahiti two years ago? Those two native chicks?" He asked, his sunglasses now pointed in Rhodey's direction.

Rhodes stared back blankly.

"Huh?"

"Remember how they couldn't keep their hands off of us?" He asked, his voice turning gravely and suggestive.

Rhodes shifted uncomfortably in his seat; his eyes bouncing from Stark to Pepper and back. Pepper seemed unfazed by Stark's sudden need to reminisce. In fact, her face continued to display a neutral expression and, never missing a beat, she continued her marathon of emailing.

Rhodes lowered his head closer to Stark and spoke, "Dude, what the hell you talkin' about?" He said between clenched teeth, his eyes motioning towards the woman sitting across from them.

Stark ignored him. "I'm tellin' ya, I had no idea that a Tahitian massage by two naked women would be so…"

"Tony…" Rhodes warned.

"Erotic." Stark finished, looking quite smug. Rhodes sighed and swallowed hard. He resisted the urge to reach out and smack him, but he kept his eyes focused on the crystal decanter across from him instead.

Pepper continued her work, and although she appeared as a picture of proficiency and composure, neither man knew that her ears were burning.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pulling up to the mansion, Tony immediately flew out, not bothering to wait for Hogan to open the door for him. Pepper slid across the seats with ease and graciously accepted Hogan's hand as he helped her from the limo. Rhodes followed, thanked Hogan, and jogged passed Pepper to catch up to Stark.

"What is going on with you, man? You are acting stranger than your usual strange self." Rhodes questioned him. Stark laid his hand across the scanner at the front door and then entered the house.

"I'm fine." He replied flatly, making a beeline for the stairs descending into his workshop.

Pepper entered behind them and quietly shut the door. She made her way over to the bay windows and took a seat on the couch, booting up her computer again.

"_**Good afternoon Miss Potts. Would you like me to boil some water for tea?" **_Jarvis asked over the intercom system.

"Yes, thank you so much, Jarvis." She replied kindly.

Rhodes stood in the foyer looking at the staircase leading to the lower level where Stark had disappeared to, and then looked back at Pepper who was carelessly seated on the couch. Her nonchalant attitude and Tony's asinine behavior was beginning to take a toll on his nerves. Cracking his neck, like a boxer ready to go another round, he approached Pepper slowly.

"Maaaaybe, _you_ can tell me what's going on around here??" He asked carefully, taking his time with the question.

Pepper kept her eyes fixated on her computer. "What do you mean? Everything's just as it used to be. Everything's normal I'd say." She replied coolly.

"Huh." He said, clicking his tongue. "Normal…right." He moved around the coffee table and took a seat across from her. Finally, Pepper ceased work and looked Rhodes in the face.

"Why do you ask?"

Rhodes put his feet up on the table and loosened his tie. "Well, I've seen you two mad at each other before, but I've never seen Tony take it so personally." He paused, watching her reaction. She sustained her poised and professional posture, and held his eyes. Rhodes continued, "And you…well, when he usually pisses you off, you'd make Happy take you back to the office where you can work in peace, and out of his warpath." He raised his elbow to sit on the cushion next to his head.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled, leaning his head into his hand. "But here you are." He pointed out.

Pepper blinked. "Here I am." She repeated, still sounding blasé.

They continued looking at each other for a few seconds. Rhodes squinted at her and tipped his head to the side as if he were trying to see her from a different angle. Pepper began tapping the pen in her hand against the keyboard, testing his patience. Rhodes pursed his lips and randomly began thinking how there were moments like this in movies and soap operas where the camera would pan back and forth between the characters, alluding to a shocking revelation.

…but Pepper offered none. Perhaps she didn't watch the same movies as Rhodey did.

Unwilling to walk away without some sort of explanation or at least making a valid point that she and Tony were acting like total fools, he decided to change tactics. Straightening up in his seat and pulling his feet back down in front of him; he clasped his hands together and leaned over the table. Pepper watched him with the same curiosity as a child would watch a parent.

Rhodes took a deep breath. "You know, I wasn't gonna mention this at all…in fact, Tony'd probably string me up by my thumbs if he knew I said anything, but I think you should hear it."

Pepper's body leaned forward slightly, her interest peaked. "Ok…" she replied, sounding apprehensive.

"After we found him in the desert, and when we were on our way back home…do you know what he asked me on the plane before we landed?"

Pepper looked stunned for a moment, unprepared for such a question. Then she thought about it for a second, considering the question and whether or not Rhodes was being serious or if he were leading her into a joke. But she decided to play along anyways, "What?" She asked.

He wove his fingers together and placed them in his lap as he leaned back. "He asked me if whether or not you'd be there when we landed." He sat up again, "Truthfully," Rhodes revealed, "he asked me _three times_ if you'd be there. Then he got all sanctimonious and asked if I'd seen you crying or upset." Rhodes shrugged his shoulders. "I just figured he was playing the smug jackass card of his…thinkin' you were some kind of wreck while he was gone." He laughed at the thought playfully, thinking Pepper would do the same.

But as he looked back up at the woman across from him, her face looked stricken; as if she had just seen a ghost.

Rhodey's smile faded. "Pepper?" He questioned, concerned.

Of course she hadn't been a wreck. Not once did she allow herself to cave in to the tirade of emotions that bombarded her every day for the three months he was missing and presumed dead. It was her duty to keep things running smoothly until his return; until Rhodes brought him home.

Except, there was that one time…

At the news of Stark's rescue, she was immediately whisked away to Edward's Air Force Base, asked to receive him and bring him to the nearest hospital. During the limo ride to the Base, she had finally given in to the wave of relief that had washed over her. The sadness, the fear, the anger, and the joy all associated with the capture and recovery of her long-lost boss had sent her over the edge and she cried; uncontrollable sobs wracking her body. Hogan had allowed her this one moment of weakness and never said a word…just offered her as many tissues as she needed to regain her composure once they arrived on the tarmac.

"Hey…" Rhodes said gently, breaking her out of her trance.

She looked down for a moment, and then back up again. "Wha…what did you tell him?" She asked softly after finally finding her voice.

Rhodes shrugged his shoulders again. "I just told him that yeah…you'd be there to meet us." He answered, and then added more boisterously, "And that, hell no you weren't cryin'. And the only thing you were upset about was us not findin' him sooner!" He said, the corner of his mouth pulled up into a reassuring smile.

Pepper returned his smile and set her laptop down on the couch next to her. She placed her hands back in her lap and spoke, "You know," She said, "even after all these years…putting up with his antics and frustrations, his irresponsible behavior, the women, his recklessness…" She paused, taking a breath, "I still enjoy coming to work every day. I truly love my job." There was a clarity in her voice that surprised him; it gave him pause…made him reevaluate what was really going on between the woman across from and the man in the basement below.

Rhodes nodded his understanding. "Tony is one lucky bastard to have you. I hope you know that." He grinned. Pepper blushed slightly and shook her head, smiling her thanks.

He then tapped his fist onto the cushion next to him and made a move to stand. "Well, I better head out." He stood up suddenly, Pepper following suit.

"So soon?"

"Yeah, well…I still have some reports to go over and a training exercise for our crew tomorrow." He pointed a finger at her. "You just make sure that boss of yours is ready to go by Friday!" He said firmly.

Pepper nodded curtly. "Don't you worry about him…I'll keep him focused."

Rhodes headed for the front door, shouting over his shoulder, "You always do." He exited, shutting the door behind him.

888888888888888888888888888888888

_Six hours later_

Pepper's neck ached. She reached her right hand up to massage the sore muscles that had begun to cramp, and glanced at the clock, _7:45pm._ She gasped, shocked at how late it had gotten. As if realizing she was taking a break from her work, her stomach growled something fierce, and her hand flew down to her abdomen.

Pepper frowned. Tony had been in his workshop the entire time she had been working in the home office. She was sure he had not taken a break either and was probably just as hungry as she was. She carefully stood from her desk, tenderly stretching her aching back muscles, then slipped on her shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

Minutes later, after she had made and eaten her own food, she had two more large turkey sandwiches made, some cut up fruit, and a side of potato salad set on a large platter ready to be taken down to the workshop. Cautiously descending the stairs, she carefully balanced the tray on one hand, and placed the other onto the scanner. A soft beep emanated from the machine and the doors slid open. To her surprise, the music was at a normal decibel level, and there was no scent of anything burning in the air.

"Mr. Stark?" She question aloud, placing the tray on the workspace with the least clutter. Moving around the room, she gave the expansive area the once over and concluded that Stark was nowhere to be found. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed in frustration.

"Jarvis, what is Mr. Stark's location?" She asked, aggravated.

"_**Mr. Stark is currently in the workshop."**_ Jarvis replied.

Pepper's brow furrowed. _In the workshop?_ _But where?_

And then, as if she had asked the question out loud, Stark rolled out from under the hotrod and came to a stop directly in front of her. His sudden appearance made her stumble, and she teetered on her heels and nearly fell backwards, but quick hands caught her wrists and steadied her.

"Jesus--!" She said through clenched teeth. Her chest heaved slightly as the fright of falling dissipated.

"Sorry." He apologized. Then, acting as if nothing had happened, he let go of her hands and stood up, walking around to the other side of the hotrod. Paying no attention to the astonished look on her face, he proceeded to yank off a piece of the engine and held it up in the air for inspection.

Pepper regained her composure and licked her suddenly dry lips. "Um…I brought you some food." She gestured to the tray, and shrugged, "It's not the greatest dinner in the world, but I figured it would do, considering you've been down here all day…" Her sentence trailed off and she looked back over at him. He was now standing at the front end, screwing a different piece of the engine into place.

"Uh huh." He grumbled, not looking up.

Pepper bit her lip, feeling a bit uneasy at the way he was acting. "Rhodey called about an hour ago. He wanted to make sure you were still on for tomorrow's task force briefing." She paused, "What should I tell him?" she asked, leaving the question open.

Flipping another metallic engine part over in his hands, he blew away a bit of grime, then replaced it. Pepper shifted her weight onto her other leg, waiting. He continued to focus on the car, ignoring her question.

"Tony?" she asked impatiently. When he didn't answer her again, and instead leaned over the edge of the car, she took matters into her own hands. Walking around behind him she blocked his path when he resurfaced from the engine and turned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she blurted, crossing her arms in front of her.

Tony's eyebrows shot up. "What?" he asked innocently. She was standing so close to him, he had to lean back on the car to see he face clearly.

"What do you mean, 'what'? You've been ignoring me all day, and when you do speak, it's either a grunt or something incoherent. Why are you acting like this? Is there something I should know?" Her voice was steady and serious as she questioned him, her gaze was firm.

Tony looked from her face back down to the screwdriver in his hand. He felt the urge to say something smart, but by the look on her face, it was probably not the greatest idea. Instead, he found himself at a loss for words—something extremely rare in the case of Tony Stark. He felt his mouth open and close, and Pepper hunched down, trying to get him to look at her.

"Well…?" She asked, and almost began tapping her foot. His face came up, and the look in his eyes made Pepper draw back.

_Was that…guilt she saw there? _Realizing she was invading his space, she took a step back, but still awaited his explanation.

"So, I'm pretty much an ass." He finally spoke, sounding flippant.

Pepper nodded her agreement. "Yes."

Tony smiled, then realizing this was a serious argument, he cleared his throat and removed it.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you?" He said, hoping that would be enough.

"Was that a question, or an actual apology?" she huffed. He shrugged his shoulders.

Pepper still didn't move. Tony was beginning to feel like he was a child getting disciplined by a parent. He didn't like being treated like a child. Tossing the screwdriver onto the front seat, he pushed himself up from the hotrod and in turn, invaded her space. He waved a finger at her, squinting suspiciously as if he'd just had an epiphany.

"I'm on to you." He said, inching closer. The tone of his voice turned from apologetic to devious. Pepper watched him change his strategy and was not about to get pulled into this game of his. After all these years of watching him alter conversations to his own benefit and even falling victim to it from time to time—she was now an expert at spotting his strategy and had moves of her own to counter it.

"Oh?" She responded, unfazed by his actions.

Tony started to circle around her; a cat toying with a mouse. "You come down here all mad at me because of something I may or may not have done, just to see if I would act like a jerk in your presence…Something that's expected of me, Tony Stark—the guy who always has some smart-ass remark." He passed behind her and stared at the back of her neck. Her hair was pulled up giving him a clear view of a trail of freckles that dotted her fair skin. He grinned to himself and had to resist an overwhelming urge to reach out and touch them. He kept walking.

"Then, when I do say something...witty--"

"Offensive." Pepper corrected.

Tony creased his brow. "Sharp," he offered, "I get told how I'm behaving like a pig." He finished.

Pepper was confused now. She didn't expect this explanation, but she kept silent, allowing him to continue. His circling came to a stop on her left, next to the tray of food. She turned her head to watch him.

"But I'm not. Gonna. Say. A. Thing." he paused, then added, "I've changed." He picked up a grape.

Pepper let out the breath she had been holding. "Really?" she asked unbelievingly.

He popped the piece of fruit into his mouth. "Yep."

Pepper wasn't convinced. "So…the sulking in the car, the mentioning of your Tahitian getaway, and brushing off Rhodey…all that was a part of the _new_ Tony Stark?"

Stark swallowed, he'd forgotten about all that already. _So much for trying to make a point, _he thought. "Yeah." He choked.

Thrown back into speechlessness, he averted his eyes from hers and pushed around another grape on the plate in front of him.

Pepper shook her head, disappointed. "As much as I want to believe that you've changed, Mr. Stark, you constantly remind that you haven't." She said seriously. A sadness in her voice tugged at his heart, and he felt panicked when she turned to leave.

_This was no time to be proud or arrogant_, he admonished himself. He knew that if she walked out that door right now, he would have effectively pushed her away for good. And that terrified him more than anything in the world—including upholding the idea that he was unbreakable.

He needed to stop her, so he blurted the first truthful thing he could think of.

"I was jealous." He called after her, praying she would stop.

When she did, he felt relief wash over him. And then another kind of fear when he realized he had to explain himself. She kept her back to him, his words shocking her into a stunned silence, she found herself unable to move.

"I didn't like seeing you with that guy." He revealed, still standing in the same place, afraid to move. "I didn't like that he bought you your drinks; your dinner." He continued, unable to stop himself. He stared at her back, willing her to turn around; but she didn't.

As if they had a mind of their own, his legs began walking him to where she stood. As Pepper listened intently, her heart began to pound. She could almost feel his eyes on her as she heard him begin walking towards her. Her arms hung limply at her sides, and she tried desperately to force her legs into motion; to escape his impending approach; but she stood still, paralyzed from moving.

He kept talking, "I was jealous that at the end of the night, after you'd told him your whole life story, he'd walk you to your door…" he spoke softly, not wanting to scare her away.

"Tony…" She breathed, her mind swimming. His voice was getting nearer and she felt her chest constrict as if it were getting harder for her lungs to take in air.

He was close now. Close enough that he only needed to whisper for her to hear him. She wondered vaguely if this is what it felt like for all of those women in the past, to be seduced by Tony Stark. The anticipation of him drawing nearer made her body ache; heat crept up her legs, through her arms and chest, and pooled in her belly.

Her eyes slipped shut, pushing the thoughts away, but still hearing his words, "Then you'd get all nervous and begin twisting a piece of your hair between two fingers…" A picture of her doing just that on a moonlit rooftop made him smile. "And just as he was about to kiss you goodnight…" He reached out, knowing that if he could just touch her, she'd melt into his arms right then and there.

But just as his hand came close enough, she turned, his fingers just missing her.

She started at seeing him standing so close, and blinked a few times. Her cheeks were flushed and her mouth were parted as if the words she were about to say had just evaporated from her lips. Tony thought she never looked lovelier.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she blinked one last time, clearing her mind. "You…" She started, but lost her train of thought. She began again, "…maybe you have changed." She said simply, and then rewarded him with a sweet smile.

He smiled back as well, although, not quite as big. He didn't know how she'd react to his confession, and in the back of his mind he knew she wouldn't respond in the way he had truly hoped for…but he smiled nonetheless, a bit disappointed, but appreciative of her reply.

Tony cleared his throat and stepped back, his hands falling down to his sides. "Thanks for the food…I was pretty hungry." He said, falling back into his casual self. He walked himself back to the tray and picked up half of the sandwich, taking a bite.

"You're welcome." She replied, pushing away the butterflies that had implanted themselves in her stomach. "I, uh…I'll tell Rhodey you will be there at 10:15 tomorrow for the briefing." She too fell back into her usual work routine.

"Great." He mumbled, his mouth now full of potato salad.

Feeling the need for some fresh air, Pepper began heading for the staircase. Tony watched her go, grateful she was no longer mad at him—And relieved at having a little space after such an intense discussion. She stopped briefly as she reached the doors.

She looked back one last time, "Thank you for being honest with me." Her voice hummed as if it were music to his ears.

He nodded. "Of course, Pepper. As only you deserve."

She left, leaving him alone to finish his food.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I am diligently working to complete the next few chapters—but I am finding them harder to write because I don't want to just spit them out…they are the climax—no pun intended—wink--of the story, and need to do justice to our characters. So updates may take a little longer…but they will come….keep reading, commenting…thank you!


	13. Notes of Change

_Chapter 13: Notes of Change_

_**Thursday**_

For the most part, Tuesday and Wednesday were your typical, average days of work at Stark Industries. Business went on throughout the day as usual: engineering meetings took place and were attended by board members, progress reports were completed and filed, conference calls were made, lunch was eaten, coffee was consumed, and people left at the end of the day paying no attention to those who stayed behind. As far as the hard working, valuable employees of Stark Industries were concerned, everything was just fine.

Tony Stark, on the other hand, felt as if his head were going to explode. The last two days had gone by agonizingly slow, and the current day gave no sign that it would be any different. Thoughts of this past weekend, the events that had taken place, and the conversations that had been spoken, just would not escape him. His mind lingered on how he had been so forthright and painfully truthful with Pepper about his jealousy. A year ago, he would have paid no attention to her going out on a date with some guy—of course he cared for her through all of her years of service and loyalty, but she was a strong, independent, beautiful woman, who deserved to make some guy the luckiest man in the world. And he was, after all, delightfully happy being with a new girl any chance he could get.

But now, today, nearly three hundred and sixty-five days later, Tony Stark could not relinquish his hold on the 'what-if' scenario his brain keeps playing over and over again in his mind.

…what if _he _had changed?

…what if _he _could be that guy?

…what if _she _wanted him to be that guy?

The months after Afghanistan had been the most productive of his entire life. He had refined and perfected his arc reactor technology, he had built his Iron Man armor, and he had effectively found and destroyed fifteen percent of all know stolen weapons storage facilities. He had definitely been proud of the progress he has made since then. But, in addition to the improvements he has made on material things and technology, he couldn't deny that he, himself has been undergoing a personal transformation as well.

His desire for debauchery behavior has significantly decreased, he discontinued his weekly gambling trips to Vegas, and his appetite for pointless, gratifying heady sex with different women has…well…been on hold for quite some time. In fact, he had to think hard to recall that the last time he had indulged in some casual sexcapades, was right after he admitted he was his own superhero. Two heavy-chested brunettes had approached him at a hotel bar later that week and had convinced him that they needed proof that there was indeed something on him as hard as iron. He had to respond to the challenge.

After that, his focus seemed to streamline into completing new upgrades to the suit and his home, and getting Stark Industries back on track.

Tony rubbed at his eyes and then turned to look out of his expansive windows. He could see the harbor in the distance—his mind shifted swiftly to the planning of tomorrow nights' mission. He was suddenly grateful for the distraction. Squinting, he could just barely make out the port entrance for Dock 12 which sat on its own at the curve of the bay. His sharp mind calculated the time it would take for him to fly from his home to the dock, and then he thought that the best way to make a strategic and surprising entrance to catch the thieves would be if he approached low and over the water. This way his arrival would be masked by the reflections of the moon off of the water and the sounds of the waves hitting the wooden pier. His fingers balled into fists as he thought of how he was going to respond to catching the would-be thieves in the act. He had been dealing with terrorists and bandits all over the world, but the fact that this operation was going to take place right here on his own front porch made him all the more apprehensive about its execution. Things needed to go perfectly and smoothly—with no casualties, and very limited exposure. If things did go wrong, there would be many consequences—ones that he would not want to deal with, nor have to have Pepper and Rhodes deal with them either.

Tony continued to stare out of the window and found himself chewing on his thumb nail.

"You know, you shouldn't bite your nails. There's bacteria under there." A smooth feminine voice startled him, and he turned quickly in his chair. A familiar face greeted he swiveled to a stop.

Pepper stood next to his desk, setting down a pile of manila folders—no doubt in need of his signature. She looked up at him and found him staring at her blankly.

"Huh?"

Pepper motioned to the thumb still in his mouth. "Your nail. I've seen the stuff you play with down in that workshop of yours…I wouldn't recommend keeping that in your mouth."

Tony continued to look at her thoughtfully. He wondered momentarily if she too had thought about this weekend and everything that had taken place. He searched her face for a sign that she might have been dealing with the same thoughts and turmoil he had just been having. If she did, she was sure doing an excellent job at hiding it. Her eyes shifted from his thumb to the window behind him, causing Tony to break out of his reverie.

He removed his thumb. "Trust me, Miss Potts; I've had far worse things in my mouth." He grinned slyly. Pepper's attention turned back to him as he spoke; his words bringing a knowing smile of her own to her lips.

"No doubt." She replied with a soft laugh. "Ahem…ok," She pulled out her calendar and shifted into reciting the daily schedule. "You have a 1:30 appointment with Lockheed and Martin—they need your new design specs for NASA and the shuttle retro-fit plans. And Donald Foreman called again, apparently there are only four more spaces left on the Ranch Club's waiting list for this year—you still have not submitted your application." Pepper paused, and then looked up at him. "I thought you loved playing golf there?"

Tony shrugged, "Eh, no time for golf these days. I can go without." He told her passively. He was slouching in his chair, wrinkling his suit and causing his tie to bow upwards. Pepper looked at him worriedly.

"You…alright? You seem a bit distracted." She asked. Her papers and the calendar forgotten, she brought them down in front of her and leaned against the edge of the desk. Her perceptiveness never ceases to astound him. The look of concern on her face made him cringe inwardly and he felt disgusted at himself for being caught acting so vulnerable. New leaf or not, he still had a reputation to uphold.

Sitting up and shaking the frown off of his face, Tony straightened his tie and resumed his earlier flirty attitude. He turned his attention to her heels—they were a muted yellow and had that little ankle strap on them that he thought was oh so sexy. His eyes traveled up her legs to the hem of her skirt, which matched her heels perfectly. He scooted closer to her in his chair. "Miss Potts, with legs like those, who wouldn't be distracted with you in the room?" He pressed closer to her still.

His abrupt change in attitude caught her off guard, and, coupled with the fact that he was now inching closer to her with a predatory look on his face, made her lose her grip on the papers in her hand. The flutter of spreadsheets and loose papers impeded Tony's approach, and he stopped just short of trapping her between his body and the desk.

Pepper felt on edge as she squatted down to retrieve the fallen paperwork. Tony's behavior of late has been bordering on dangerously flirty, to overboard brooding. She was beginning to think he was losing his grip on reality.

Tony shifted his chair back slightly and began helping Pepper pick up the papers. He continued to smile guilefully—enjoying the fact that he had flustered her just enough to cause a reaction such as this. He had a small stack of papers in his hand now and then, glancing to his left, noticed one more blue sheet of paper. He reached for it.

Pepper saw the elusive blue paper as well, and stretched an arm out to grab it.

As rough fingertips came into contact with softer manicured ones, a stab of electricity shot through them both, and their eyes flew to each other. They both stood up quickly, leaving the last piece of paper sitting forgotten under the desk. Pepper shifted awkwardly, clutching the recovered paperwork to her chest.

"Thanks." Pepper muttered, not exactly sure what she was thanking him for—helping her pick up the papers, or the comment about her legs. Tony grinned.

"You're welcome." He nodded, catching her eyes, and the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

It wasn't the fact that he was staring at her; it was _the way_ he was staring at her. There was a sudden hunger in his eyes that had never been there before. It was as if he were a starving man and she was the only thing that would satisfy his hunger. The intensity of the look made her feel uneasy and self conscious, and she felt the sudden need to escape.

"Well, I guess I will just…" Pepper began walking backwards out of the office—which was quite a feat considering the six-inch heels she wore and the fact that there was a good fifteen feet from where she started to the office doors.

Tony watched her retreat with interest. This wasn't the first time he had flirted with her, and on numerous occasions in the past, she had deflected his comments with a smooth line of her own. But today was different. Perhaps he wasn't the only one feeling like things were changing between them. He took a few steps in her direction and, crossing his arms, he sat at the edge of his desk, still watching her intently.

"I'll let you know when I'm ready—ah, I mean when _we_ are for you in the board room, and then…uh, I'll let Mr. Foreman know you won't be joining the Club this year." She began to ramble and, forgetting that she was quickly running out of room to walk, promptly ran into the doorknob with her backside. "Door…" She said unnecessarily, adding a nervous laugh. She turned around swiftly and exited the office, leaving Tony alone, smiling at the closed door.

He shook his head and thought to himself--there was definitely something behind those guarded eyes of hers that was beginning to drive him mad. He wondered in disbelief why he hadn't noticed it in all of the years before. Perhaps the walls they both had built around their hearts to protect themselves from getting hurt were starting to crumble. Regardless of what the reasons were, he now felt a renewed passion stir from within him; and it would be the driving force behind finding out what that something was.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Relieved at having the solid door of the office between her and the probing eyes of her boss, Pepper leaned bodily against it and took a deep breath in, and an even longer exhale out. She squeezed her eyes shut and brought her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. A whopping migraine threatened to begin pounding at any second.

A clearing of a voice made her eyes snap back open.

"…Uh, I have a delivery here for a …Pepper Potts?" A young delivery man said. He was holding a huge vase containing an assortment of beautiful and aromatic roses.

"Yes, that's me." She answered back, staring dumbfounded at the object in his hands.

He set the flowers down on her desk and pulled out a tablet PC. "Please sign here…" He said, pointing at an electronic 'x'. She scribbled her signature and the delivery man left.

She approached the flowers slowly, still awestruck at how beautiful they were. She leaned into them, closing her eyes and breathing in the fragrant scent.

"Nice flowers."

For the second time today, a voice threw her for a loop. Her lashes flew up and she turned in the direction of the voice. Tony stood in the doorway with his hands thrust casually in his pockets. He wasn't really smiling, but had a rather contemplative expression spread across his features. The earlier look she had noticed in his eyes still lingered, but it wasn't as intense.

"Oh…yes, they are beautiful." She responded slowly, turning back to the roses.

Tony shifted. "Well, I mean they aren't spectacular…but they're nice…you know; as flowers go." He scratched at his beard. "Who they from?" he added.

"I don't know." Pepper responded, then began searching for a note or a card. Digging through the forest of green leaves, she finally discovered a simple white envelope hidden beneath a large pink rose.

As if the discovery of the card was the sound of a shotgun signaling the start of a race, Tony lunged forward and snatched the card swiftly out of Pepper's unsuspecting hand.

"Ton--" She started to yell, but caught herself at the last second. She thought it funny how easily his first name springs to her lips when she's angry with him. "Mr. Stark!" She chided, making a grab for the stolen card. But he anticipated her move and eluded her hand easily, cackling to himself like a little boy.

"Really? Are you really playing this game?" She asked, clearly in disbelief at his antics. "_Please_, return the card." She spoke seriously, holding out her hand.

Tony flipped the little white envelope over between his fingers. "I would, Miss Potts, but for matters of security, everything coming in and out of this office must be inspected." He informed her, ready to tear open the sealed end.

She slapped at his hand just in time, stopping his progress, but not able to retrieve the item. She sighed out loud. "That is for your security, not mine. I doubt anyone is going to be spying on me! Now please, just…" She held out her hand once more, feeling her frustration rising.

Acting as if he were conceding, he held out the envelope for her to take; but just as she reached for it, he pulled it away again, making her reach further than she had originally intended. Coming off balance, she lost her step, and fell forward into his chest causing the air to rush from his lungs as she slammed into him. He stumbled a moment, and thinking he was going to fall as well, wrapped his arms around her as a reflex. But he steadied himself, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Pepper had her arms effectively trapped against his chest; the hard metal of the arc reactor evident against her forearms. Blinking a few times to get her bangs out of her eyes, she carefully looked up at the man holding her. His breath was coming in short pants from their playful interaction, and she felt it against her forehead. Her own breath was coming out quickly after she realized she was holding it in anticipation of her impending fall. The feeling of his arms wrapped around her began to seep into her mind, and she thought hazily how natural it felt.

Tony's hands were splayed out across her back, holding her securely. His arms began to feel as if they were on fire, and his legs felt suddenly wobbly. He cleared his throat to speak, but made no move to let release his hold on her; and to his own amusement, she made no indication that she wanted to be released. "So…this is the second time you've stumbled in my presence, Miss Potts. I'm beginning to think those heels of yours are not the most efficient choice in footwear." He smirked into her hair as he spoke.

Pepper felt her body heat up and was overcome with the urge to close her eyes. But she resisted, and made a quick decision. Deciding that she'd had enough of his boyish antics, she lifted her right foot slowly, then jammed the sharp point of her stiletto into the top of his left foot.

"OUCH! Son of a--" The screech of pain was music to her ears.

Abruptly letting go of Pepper, Tony shifted his weight onto his right foot and began unceremoniously hopping about. With his full attention on his injured foot, he had released his hold on the envelope and it fell straight to the carpeted floor.

Pepper smiled victoriously as she reached down to pick up the object. "Well," She said, brushing her hair back from her face, "it serves you right. You don't ever mock a woman wearing six-inch stiletto heels." She pursed her lips and lifted her chin in triumph. Tony had hobbled over to the edge of her desk and had already removed his shoe to survey the damage. He had his entire bottom lip gripped in his mouth, and suddenly regretted starting this entire escapade.

Pepper moved to the opposite side of the room and then opened the envelope. It was from Richard:

_Pepper—_

_Please forgive me for not contacting you sooner. I have had some business come up recently, and have had my hands full. I have one more item of business to take care of tomorrow, and then I am free to hopefully take you out again—that is, if you will allow me the pleasure of your company._

_I will speak with you soon,_

_Richard_

Pepper smiled to herself as she read the note. Once she was finished, she replaced it into the envelope, and slid it into her skirt. Looking up, she noticed that Tony had since replaced his shoe and was now sitting in _her_ chair at _her _desk.

"So the flowers are from Dic--" He stopped at a look of warning on Pepper's face. "Richard then?" He asked, drumming his fingers on the handles of the chair.

"Yes, they are." She answered back, a satisfied smile firmly planted on her face.

"Huh." He murmured, chewing on the inside of his lip. He got up suddenly. "Well, don't make any plans for this weekend at least. I'm gonna need you to help tie up some loose ends after tomorrow's little project." He headed towards the door to his office, an obvious limp impeding his movement. Pepper smiled again.

"Of course not, Mr.Stark." She said in mock seriousness.

"And Miss Potts, I will need a bag of ice at your earliest convenience, thank you." He requested, and then disappeared into his office.

88888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: Hi all! I am really thankful to all of you who have taken the time to re-read through the chapters and comment! It really means a lot! I have been writing sporadically over the weekend and have come up with some really (in my own opinion) lovely scenes for the later chapters—I just have to get there, right? **

**Read and respond! Until the next chapter! ;-)**


	14. Ready for Anything

_Chapter 14: Ready for Anything_

_**Friday Morning**_

There was only one thing James Rhodes loved just as much as being a pilot and that was prepping for a mission. The anticipation of combat, the adrenaline screaming to escape into his veins, and the sight of perfectly polished weaponry made his blood pump faster. It was when he was taking inventory of his equipment and packing his vest; with the blast of his music coming through the tiny earphones attached to his mp3 player; that he thought to himself, _this is what Tony Stark must feel like when he is consumed by something down in that workshop of his._

Nothing else matters except this moment; this mission.

He surveyed the table in front of him. His own personal weapons included two 9mm pistols; both with several back-up clips, a submachine gun; which he hardly ever carried because if its bulkiness. But he decided that this was a tactical mission that would require a bit more fire power, so he added it to his gear; several sets of hand-ties, his radio, a combat helmet, gloves, and a Kevlar vest. The vest was a Tony Stark special design combat vest. It was never approved for official use by the military, but Rhodes and Stark had spent moths perfecting its durability-and he trusted it more than the standard military issued one.

Rhodes reached a hand out and ran an index finger across the cool metal of the gun closest to him. His thoughts travelled to Stark and the newest investment of his time—the suit. Truthfully, he understood Stark and his sudden change of business tactics after he returned from his captivity. After he had seen what his weapons were being used for, everything had changed for him. Bearing witness to more death and destruction than he cared to admit, Rhodes agreed that Stark had made a good moral decision about halting the production of weapons—even though at the time he was scared to death he was gonna lose his job, his pension, and his eardrums after getting yelled at by his superiors for not keeping Stark on the military payroll.

Satisfied that he would be ready to gear up at a moment's notice, he turned out the lights, closed and locked the fenced-in prep area, and headed for the stairs that would lead him out of the subbasement of Stark Industries.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Knowing that business should run as usual and all normal activities should be carried out; Pepper made it a point to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, and concentrate on getting through the afternoon so she could go straight home and have a very large glass of wine. Her own mind couldn't block out the evening's impending events and she wondered how Tony and Rhodey were handling themselves.

As if her thoughts were a foreshadowing of their arrival, the two men in question came walking out of the elevator bank and were heading towards her desk. Absorbed in what seemed like a serious conversation regarding tonight's planned procedures, they walked straight past her desk and into Tony's office without so much as a glance in her direction.

It's not like this sort of behavior was new or unexpected of Tony Stark. In fact, on more than one occasion, she had come to work and not spoken a single word to him. The reasons varied, but it allowed for a respectable distance to be kept for both of them if he were having a particularly bad day. Nevertheless, a pang of irritation and disappointment hit her, and she found herself clutching the handles of her chair a bit tighter than before.

Then, moments later, her intercom buzzed to life, "Coming Potts?" Tony's voice asked. She did a double take at the unexpected request, and then, sending her previous thoughts out the window, she grabbed her pen and a pad of paper and made her way into the large office.

88888888888888888888888888888888

"Like I said, _you _are there _only_ in case things get out of hand. My team is perfectly capable of stopping a known robbery." Rhodes said. He had planted himself in one of the leather office chairs in front of Tony's desk.

"Uh huh. Right. Just like you stopped the last theft at the same location?" Tony returned fire, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Rhodes' jaw clenched. "Hey. No need to take jabs at each other right now. Let's just focus on what needs to happen tonight."

Pepper walked into the office and sat in the matching chair next to Rhodes. Not willing to step between the two bickering men, she kept quiet and continued listening.

Tony had already poured himself a drink and was leaning on the edge of his desk facing Rhodes. "You know what's gonna happen tonight…They're gonna try to steal a bunch of crates full of bricks, and I'm gonna swoop in and stop 'em."

Rhodes sat up in his chair, shaking his head negatively, "No, you see, nuh uh. YOU are not swooping in there, there will be NO swooping!" He countered. "Tony, we can't have you coming in there and causing chaos. It will endanger me, my team, and the whole operation."

Tony contemplated his words. "But if chaos ensues without my interference, then I at least get to break it up, right?"

Rhodes sighed. "Ok, yes. Right."

"Great." Tony replied, taking a sip of his drink, and then turned to Pepper.

"So, whaddya say we have a celebratory dinner after this whole thing is wrapped up? We can go to that great Steakhouse on Sunset. The last time we were there I convinced you to drink while you were still on the clock, remember?" Tony's eyes shimmered and his lips were wet from the scotch; the combination of which made Pepper fidget in her chair.

But, determined to not let him get to her today, she recouped her professional exterior and cleared her throat. "Tony, by the time you and Rhodey finish, it will be well past midnight, the Steakhouse will be closed, and _I_ will be asleep."

Tony tilted his head to the side and leaned back further on the desk. "Asleep, huh? Not gonna wait up for me?" Images of Pepper tossing and turning in her bed because of him made him grin at her.

Pepper blinked. "Ah…no." She snorted, and raised her pen at him, "And I did not drink on the job while we were there. It was a business meeting and you ordered me a cocktail, amidst my protesting, then _you _ended up drinking when I went to the ladies' room." A small smile played at her lips as she recalled the visit to the restaurant. She tried to hide it by looking down at the notepad in her lap and pretended to write something. Tony feigned a hurt expression and slapped his free hand to his chest.

Rhodes glanced at Pepper and then back at Tony. This was definitely a very different atmosphere than the last time he had occupied a space with these two. The witty banter was a bit more personal and the looks they were sending and receiving nearly made _him_ blush.

Nearly.

Rhodes leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. The buzzing of his cell phone was a welcome distraction.

"This is Rhodes." A pause, then, "What?! Hell no--!" The sudden raising of his voice attracted the attention of Tony and Pepper, and they both turned their heads towards their friend.

Rhodes felt their eyes on him and stopped yelling. "Ah—wait, wait. Hold on a minute." Covering the receiver and standing up, he excused himself and quickly left the office to continue yelling at the person on the other end of the phone.

Pepper knew the day ahead was going to be very busy, so she stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of her business slacks. "So…I've ordered lunch from Augustino's—they have the Italian Sub back on the menu, so I ordered that for you. And, uh--" She looked down at the checklist she had scribbled down while Rhodes had left. She paused as she looked back up and realized she was talking to thin air—as she hadn't notice that Tony had moved to his office chair and was currently chewing on the end of a pen and looking out the window.

She turned towards him and continued, "The contractor called. He said that all modifications and construction is now complete." Pepper furrowed her brow. "What modifications? Where?" She asked Tony.

He swiveled around to face her. "Oh, I had a few more changes made to the workshop. It makes it all easier for removing the suit and keeping the place organized and clean—well, as clean as I can keep it." He smirked, then turned his attention back to the dock in the distance.

Pepper could sense his anxiousness and could see how tense he was by the way he hunched his shoulders. Another sixth sense she had picked up over the years—being able to read Tony 

Stark's body language. However, despite being able to understand what tense shoulders mean, she was never able to penetrate that brilliant mind of his. In the past, she would never press an issue with him when he seemed deep in thought, but today, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Do you ever get nervous?" She asked impulsively. Tony turned once more to look at her, and she suddenly regretted asking such an impractical question.

Tony squinted at her and pulled the pen from his mouth. "What do you mean?"

Pepper shifted from one foot to the other. "You know, putting that armor of yours on. Throwing yourself into what are essentially combat zone situations; facing men who have no problem killing you." She frowned, taking a breath. "Doesn't any of that bother you?"

A beat. "You mean the way it bothers you?" His eyebrows lifted.

Pepper's mouth opened and shut quickly. His response was so unexpected that she had no immediate answer for him. But he waited patiently, keeping his eyes on her.

"Well, if you mean that I worry about your safety and whether or not you are going to get blown to smithereens every time you fly out of the basement…then yes, _that_ does bother me." She replied calmly, holding his gaze.

"Hmm."

"What?"

Tony shrugged. "Nothing." He replied, then stood up from his chair, and moved to stand in front of Pepper, hands in his pockets. "Look…I can't tell you that I am calm and cool when I'm in that suit or in those types of situations." He gave a short burst of laughter and ran his hand through his hair. "In fact, I am scared shitless most of the time. But, knowing that I am about to do something for the greater good—well, that's a feeling that outweighs the fear and the nerves."

He glanced down at her hands which were tangling together in front of her. His fingers itched to touch hers, but he kept them tucked securely in his pockets. "So, to answer your question…yes, Miss Potts, I do get nervous from time to time. It just depends on the situation, and what… or who is making me nervous." His head bobbed to one side and he was close enough for her to notice the lines at the corners of his eyes when he smiled at her.

Pepper's expression remained quite neutral as she changed the subject. "Well, then I suppose I should leave you to your work." She waited a moment more, then turned on her heel and made her way to the exit. She was nearly out the door when his voice rang out once more.

"Oh, Miss Potts?"

She turned; her hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

He stood in the same spot as before. "If nothing else, knowing that you are nervous for my well-being does give me all the more reason to return home safely." He said rather seriously; a ghost of a smile playing at his lips.

Realizing this was a compliment, Pepper felt her own lips curving upwards. She nodded her understanding, and removed herself from the office.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Just as she exited, Rhodes had finished his intense phone conversation and was still currently pacing back and forth in front of her desk.

"Rhodey? Is everything alright?" She asked, concerned.

Rhodes ran a hand over the top of his head. He was clearly agitated. "Ah. Well no, not really. I think I'm gonna be short handed tonight, and the General won't give me any extra guys." He stopped pacing and turned towards Pepper. "It looks like I'm really gonna need Tony tonight. I was trying to avoid having him involved. I was hoping he would be my backup, backup, backup plan." He sighed again, "Shit."

Pepper swallowed a lump in her throat and moved to sit at her desk. "Well, I'm sure you and Mr. Stark will work something out. Regardless of his stubborn nature, you two work very well together." She told him honestly. She reached for a folder at the end of the desk, brought it to sit in front of her and flipped it open.

There was a stretch of silence as Rhodes continued thinking about his situation tonight and Pepper turning her own attention to some paperwork. Rhodes grumbled something incoherent and started towards Stark's office, then stopped.

"Pepper, can I ask you a question?" He inquired.

"Hm?" She replied, not looking up from her writing.

"Do you think he's crazy?" he asked. Pepper's pen came to a halt and she looked up at him. Rhodes crossed his arms and continued, "I mean, he's not military. He's not a soldier. He's just a…" He paused, searching for the right thing to say, "…just a really smart guy who built a really great piece of machinery."

Pepper absorbed his words and thought about her answer. Clearly, Rhodey was having second and third thoughts about the mission tonight—and the role Stark would play in it.

"Rhodey, if there is one thing I know about Tony, it's that he's never been someone who can be told he _couldn't_ do something. He demands more from himself every time he makes a breakthrough, and, frankly, he expects more from himself for the next one." Pepper's voice was soft, thoughtful. She had always admired Tony's drive and spirit when it came to being the best. It was a quality that most people called arrogant or ego-driven—but to her, it was about making 

the best of a life that is your own. It was about doing something more rather than doing just enough. She could identify with that reasoning; and perhaps that has been the saving grace of her employment at Stark Industries all of these years.

"He's not crazy, Rhodey. He's driven. You of all people should realize that." She finished making her point and turned back to the contract on her desk.

Rhodes didn't say anything. He just nodded, took a deep breath, and walked back into Stark's office. Pepper continued her work, a smile on her lips.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

…_**Later that night**_

Being the beginning of September, the sun had set late into the evening. When it finally fell over the horizon, the residents of Malibu were finally given a break from its intrusive rays. The night's warm air still wrapped around the city like a blanket, but a soothing breeze swept the cool air from the ocean inland, allowing some reprieve from the heat.

When Pepper returned home that evening, she opened all of her windows and turned on a large ceiling fan to help circulate the air in her apartment. She had an air conditioner, but she always opted for a more natural way of cooling off rather than an artificial solution. After a long cool shower, she dressed in a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, and then sat herself on her patio with a glass of wine. The view from her home was quite spectacular—another thing she could thank Tony Stark for. An unobstructed view of the ocean filled her vision as she raised her wine glass to her lips.

Tonight, she blocked out all other things going on in the city below, and just concentrated on the sweet oak of her chardonnay. She closed her eyes as the breeze caressed her face.

In the distance, a muted _boom_ caught her attention, and as her eyelids fluttered open, a flash of light to her left reminded her that even though she had no intentions of allowing herself to worry about Rhodey and Stark tonight—her mind and her heart had other plans. Sighing, she finished the last of the wine in her glass and then headed straight for the kitchen; where she promptly opened another bottle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Clad in his full armor, Tony Stark landed smoothly across the bay from Dock 12. His hi-tech heads-up display gave him perfect night vision and an ideal view of the Dock's main entrance.

"Jarvis, you on-line? Ready to go?" He asked, his voice muffled inside the helmet.

"_**As always sir. I do hope you are enjoying the cooling unit you installed at the last moment?" **_Jarvis questioned.

"Genius idea Jarvis. That's why I pay you the big bucks." Tony squatted behind an air conditioning unit on the rooftop. "Alright, Rhodey said he would signal me when to move in." Tony frowned to himself, and then broke into a smirk. "But you know how much I hate waiting on the sidelines."

"_**All too well, sir."**_ Jarvis agreed. _**"Perhaps a closer vantage point might suffice?"**_ Jarvis offered, a bright target on the display indicated another hiding spot on a closer roof top.

"Right, let's go." Tony powered up the boosters and felt himself being propelled into the air. He positioned his hands behind him to stabilize his flight path and expertly maneuvered himself to the new rooftop. He hovered for a moment, then set himself down gently.

"_**Sir, might I say, your ability to land gracefully without crashing through rooftops has remarkably improved."**_ Jarvis quipped.

"Why thank you, Jarvis. Practice is the key to perfection" He replied. "…Helmet up." He instructed. The whirring of tiny latches began, and the face plate opened, allowing Tony a breath of fresh air. He settled himself down on one iron-clad knee.

"_**What now sir?"**_ Jarvis queried.

"Now…we wait."

88888888888888888888888888888

Dock 12 was as quiet as a ghost town. Undercover agents dressed as dock workers had spent the good part of the afternoon moving in about a dozen large crates that were supposedly filled with a variety of firearms, military weaponry, and other assorted firepower. The press release had revealed that the stockpile of these weapons was going to be moved to a secure storage facility in Northern California where they would later be dismantled and destroyed. Rhodes had the crates filled with solid concrete brick with a few 'dummy' weapons hidden within. In case the would-be thieved decided to break one of the crates open early, they would see the useless guns and assume that the entire crate was full.

The bait was set. The plan was simple and clean.

Rhodes and his men waited in the rafters of the building; in Dock 11, on the opposite side of 12; and in a storage bunker that sat between the two docks. They were ready.

Time passed slowly for all parties involved. Stark's leg began cramping from his current position, so he switched legs cautiously. Even though Rhodes and his men were trained to be patient, they too were getting a bit edgy from waiting.

Then, at fifteen minutes past 2:00am, the unmistakable sound of a motor boat and several jet skis split the silence that had enveloped the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N: I am having a hard time writing out the action sequence that will follow this scene. I had originally planned to include it in this update, but I decided that it would fit well in the next chapter. So…here is chapter 14, with 15 coming right on its heels!**

**R/R ******** Thanks again so much to my faithful reviewers—you all rock! And to all of those who have told me they were re-reading the chapters before. I think you would agree that my direction has wavered a bit, but it seems to be heading in the right direction now!**


	15. No Turning Back

_**A/N: There will be some perspective switching in this chapter—I hope it doesn't get too confusing…Enjoy though!**_

_**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Previously…**__ 'Then, at fifteen minutes past 2:00am, the unmistakable sound of a motor boat and several jet skis split the silence that had enveloped the night.'_

Chapter 15: No Turning Back

_Rhodes_

Rhodes' earpiece buzzed to life. "Sir, we have incoming." The voice said. Rhodes tightened his grip on the butt of his gun.

Bringing the other hand up to his collar, he pressed a button allowing him to respond, "Alright people look alive. Team One, you're on point. When I give the go ahead, move in…everyone else, follow their lead. Let's keep this quick and clean, just like we've practiced."

He dropped his hand back down to his machine gun and pressed the latch to release the safety. As the suspects drew nearer, Rhodes felt his body tense, and his mind begin to shift into a sharp, military-enhanced instrument. Years of training and a passion for winning have contributed to Rhodes' stellar performance as a soldier. Tonight, as he sat perched on the edge of a metal beam high above the floor of the warehouse, he was ready to add another successful mission to his military career.

88888888888888888888888888888888

_Iron Man_

Stark watched anxiously as the boat and the jet skis approached. He had re-engaged his helmet to better see the incoming thieves, and his mind raced as he noticed that they were heavily armed. His confidence in Rhodey has always been at an all-time high, but he couldn't escape the nerves that had begun to creep under his skin. His mind suddenly flashed to Pepper and her question earlier today…_'Do you ever get nervous?' _she had asked him. He thought how ironic it was that now, as he sat on the rooftop of one of his own buildings, watching an impending robbery of one of his warehouses, his nerves had decided to increase ten-fold. Whereas if he were on any other mission, away from his own property and his city—it would be his adrenaline increasing, not his nerves.

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts unrelated to the mission at hand, took a deep breath, and powered up all systems. As soon as these thieves gave him a reason, he would be down there in an instant making them regret ever stepping foot onto his property.

888888888888888888888888888888888

_Vincent_

Vincent Case directed the motorboat that was headed straight to the waterfront entrance of Dock 12. His own mind was focused on his plan of attack and he smiled wickedly at the thought of breaking open the crates of his latest score. Well aware of the fact that the security systems would be taken out momentarily, he knew that the only thing that stood in his way now, was two large hangar doors on the backside of the building.

He pulled back the throttle of his boat, and raised his radio, "Jackson, you and Percy have the security taken care of?"

_Three blocks down from the Dock 12 warehouse, two henchmen ran from the electrical box that powered all electrical systems for the waterfront warehouses. The bodies of three unconscious security guards lay motionless next to the Ferry Building. Reaching their truck, they jumped inside and started the engine, racing away. "Yessir!" Jackson replied, his fingers dancing over a remote detonator. He wasted no more time and pressed the small red button. _

_A small explosion lit up the night much like a bonfire on a deserted beach would. The street lamps and all other exterior lighting flickered twice, then went out._

Moving quickly, Vincent maneuvered his boat right up to the doors of the Dock 12 building. Two more of his men stood to attach several explosive devices to the door and the locking system. He propelled his boat backwards a few feet, then nodded his signal to the man next to him. Three loud _pops_ echoed along the harbor, causing the seals to trumpet and dive back into the dark water. The doors to Dock 12 swung open freely, and Vincent increased his power and moved straight into the docking station inside of the large warehouse.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_Rhodes_

Rhodes blinked several times trying to focus on the men entering the warehouse. One of the first tactical procedures to a successful surprise attack was always know how many men you're dealing with; and what kind of firepower they've got. His eyes travelled to the boat first. He counted three men occupying the space of the small military-style watercraft. There also seemed to be a large machine gun mounted on the back end of the boat. All three men carried weapons, and Rhodes had no doubt that they knew how to use them effectively. Then, three more intruders entered from behind the boat riding high-powered jet skis, and all carrying semi-automatic weapons.

_Six men,_ he verified to himself. _Six men with enough firepower to cause some serious damage._ Rhodes paused, _Wait, six? That's it? How in the hell are six men gonna transport a dozen crates of heavy weaponry? And on one boat and some jet skis?_ There was definitely a piece missing from this puzzle, and it made Rhodes extremely uneasy.

He reached for the button to his radio. "Everyone hold positions. Let's just see what they're planning." He whispered.

His mind assessed the odds of success on this mission. Currently, he had a total of fifteen soldiers—all ready to execute their planned assault on the suspects at hand. Six thugs against fifteen highly trained military soldiers? Not a problem. He had complete faith in his team to ensure this mission to be a complete success.

Moments after his mental reassurance, his radio crackled in his ear. "Sir, we have incoming from the front entrance. Two large storage trucks approaching."

Rhodes felt the panic begin to rise in his chest. "Visual? How many bodies?" He questioned quietly.

There was a moment of silence, then, "Looks like two—just the drivers."

Rhodes exhaled. From six to eight men. That was still ok. This operation was still a win.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Vincent_

Vincent secured his boat to the anchor at the edge of the platform and then surveyed his surroundings. The warehouse was about the length of a football field and the water space inside was large enough for a military boat—or Stark's personal yacht on several occasions. Thanks to his men, everything except some faint emergency lighting was out in the building. He switched on the LED light at the tip of his gun and swept it across the darkness.

The small light only served to expose a fraction of the massive warehouse, and as he swept it around, he saw a few massive shipping containers—similar to those seen on boats sent overseas—and a lot of empty space. But as he brought the light to his right, he was pleased to see about a dozen crates stacked two high, and covered with a green military tarp. His pulse increased as his eyes travelled over the boxes. He signaled for the two men in his boat to follow him, and then told the men on the jet skis to cover the remaining expanse of the warehouse to look for any additional weaponry.

As he drew closer to the crates, he took notice that they were indeed larger than they looked. He pulled the radio from the clip on his belt and pressed the button. "Jackson, you copy?"

"Yes sir?" The radio crackled in response.

"Where are you? We're gonna need the trucks and some more hands to move the package."

"We're at the front entrance."

Vincent turned to the two henchmen on his right and pointed at the smaller one. "You. Get the doors open." He barked.

The man nodded his understanding and immediately ran to the large doors that guarded the front entrance. Moments later, the sound from a small explosion was bouncing off of the walls and the formally secured doors were now freely swinging open.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Iron Man_

_OK, that was three times. Three explosions, and still no signal from Rhodes. _Stark was really starting to get antsy, and it showed. Sweat beaded at his forehead despite the cool air that circulated through his helmet.

"Jarvis, tell me to wait. Calm down. Something. Cause I'm about to bust a nut here waiting for Rhodey." Stark stood up tall, his iron hands balled into fists.

"_**Sir, you said yourself that you trust Colonel Rhodes better than most men. I suggest you continue doing so." **_Jarvis replied in a calm, reasoning tone.

"Yeah. OK. You're right." He nodded his head. Of course he trusted Rhodey. They had worked together for countless years and the man was the probably the _only _man in the world Stark trusted with his life. He also knew that he would call for him at the first sign of trouble.

But Stark knew himself too. And Tony Stark was a rather impatient man when it came to certain things.

"I'll give him three more minutes." He said aloud.

Jarvis sighed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Vincent_

The rumblings of the two large storage trucks filled the warehouse as their drivers positioned them inside. Their engines revved and growled as the acrid smell of their exhaust was pumped into the air. The hiss of air breaks signaled their stop, and the men in the driver's seat jumped out of the cabs and moved to the back doors of their trucks.

Latched clicked and clanged and the rolling thunder of the rear doors revealed the contents of the trucks.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Rhodes_

Rhodes watched restlessly as the two trucks entered the building. The drivers had expertly backed them into position near the pile of crates just below him.

The moment was soon. He would give the signal to his team to move in to disarm and apprehend the suspects as they were busy loading the baited containers. The sound of the rear doors of the trucks hit his ears and his hand reached up to depress the button to signal the 'go ahead'. But just as his mouth opened to speak, he froze in horror.

From the inside of each of the big rigs came tumbling out a dozen more heavily armed men clad in military-style gear and weaponry.

Rhodes was frozen on the spot. His mind raced to count the newly increased force of armed men he was about to face.

_Twenty eight._

Rhodes mouth went dry and he felt his pulse pounding in his neck. This was not good. He glanced up to the three men next to him in the rafters. He brought his right hand up to his neck and made a cut-off motion several times; signaling a 'no-go'. There was no way he was going to endanger the safety of his men for a bunch of crates filled with bricks. He would wait until they left, then call for back-up and re-acquire them as they made their escape on the waterfront and on the roads.

Rhodes attached his machine gun to his vest, securing it so it doesn't fall, and then positioned himself to wait out the suspects below. Following his lead, the men next to him did the same.

The sound of metal on metal made Rhodes flinch and he immediately looked back at his men. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glimmer of light reflecting off the blade of a knife as it quickly descended to the ground below.

Rhodes sucked in a breath and began to pray.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Vincent_

With three crates successfully loaded and secured in the first truck, Vincent was pleased and confident that he would be finished earlier than he had anticipated.

He moved to the next crate stamped with the Stark Industries logo."Alright, let's go, let's go! This one next!" He yelled.

Four men came to the crate and positioned themselves around it. "Alright, on three! One! Two! Thre--" His voice was suddenly cut off as an object suddenly appeared and embedded itself into the wood of the crate, inches from his head. His mouth hung open in shock as he stared at the military knife in front of him. The men surrounding the crate had frozen in place as well and watched their boss look up.

"FUCK…IT'S A TRAP!! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" He bellowed, dropping his hands from the crate and reaching for his weapon.

The men near him all scattered and flew to their own weapons they had placed aside. The unmistakable sounds of gunfire split the silence that had previously occupied the space, and it wasn't long until everyone was drawn into the battle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Everyone_

Acting fast, Rhodes pinched the radio at his collar and screamed, "ALL TEAMS, MOVE IN! MOVE IN!"

As soon as both hands were free, he rolled his body behind the protection of the metal beam he was lying on just as the metallic ping of bullets came in contact with it. With all of their attention and guns trained on them, the suspects had Rhodes and the three soldiers with him effectively trapped in the rafters high above the floor of the warehouse.

Vincent pointed his machine gun at the ceiling of the building and fired freely. The vibrations of the weapon in his hands caused his fingers to go numb, and he gritted his teeth as the sound of several other guns firing made his ears ring.

"We need to move out! Back to the boat!" He began moving towards his own boat, and signaled for his men to retreat.

Suddenly, the side doors of the building flew open and several military men came rushing through shouting for them to put down their weapons and throw up their hands. Unfortunately, Vincent and his team had other ideas. He and his men immediately hid themselves behind the shipping containers, their trucks, and the remaining crates. The exchange of gunfire began soon after.

Rhodes clutched at the rope attached to his harness and then signaled for his men to prepare to descend. "NOW!" He shouted and then flipped his body over the edge of the beam and slid down the length of the rope in his grasp. As he quickly approached the ground, he moved one hand to his own gun and began firing at the nearest enemy targets. He was satisfied when three men below him took a hit and he landed in their recently occupied spot. The men repelling with him landed safely as well and joined in the gun battle.

Rhodes quickly ducked behind the nearest wooden crate and placed a fresh clip into the handle of his machine gun.

Suddenly, a large man came from his left; his arm and fist in full swing, ready to smash his face in. Rhodes' instincts took over and he quickly ducked out of the way just in time to see the man's fist hit the wood of the crate. He grunted in pain and waved his injured hand in the air. Rhodes took the opportunity to smash the barrel of his gun over the top of his head, effectively knocking him unconscious.

Rhodes ran to the side of one of the trucks and hid behind the large wheel. From this vantage point, he was able to see the entire warehouse. He saw groups of men huddled behind crates on his left and storage containers on his right.

He lifted his head and saw on the other side of the building that his own men were pinned down by the gunfire and were unable to advance any further. The only good thing about their position was that there were blocking the escape route from the water's standpoint.

Rhodes pulled out his radio and switched to his secure channel. "Alright! What the hell you waitin' for? An invitation?! Get your ass over here!" He screamed into his mic.

A short pause. "…'bout damn time!" The voice replied.

Vincent hid safely behind a large blue storage container. He had four his men on his right and three on his left; both sets eagerly emptying their guns at the soldiers in front of them. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He growled out loud. _This was not the way this was supposed to go down_, he thought bitterly. _Richard is going to be pissed._

The sound of footsteps on metal drew his attention upwards and he saw three soldiers on top of the metal bins behind him. He instantly drew two pistols from their holsters and began firing at the men. His own sharpshooting abilities and training allowed him to quickly and efficiently take out the soldiers, and he smiled wickedly to himself as their bodies dropped lifelessly.

He moved to one of his men. "We need to get the HELL out of here! We need to get to the boat!" he shouted.

The man nodded his agreement. "Right! We outnumber them! If we keep advancing, we can take them all out, and make our escape on the water!"

Vincent motioned for the men to spread out and move forward.

Rhodes had since made his way along the perimeter of the warehouse, taking out at least six men on his own along the way. He had also watched, horrified, as Vincent case took out three of his men and then begin to move towards the waterfront. He set his jaw and followed close behind.

Vincent stayed behind his men as they pushed onward. They knew that they were in the clear as they realized there were only about eleven soldiers left versus their twenty-something team. He held his position at the edge of one of the storage bins as the six men with him moved forward. He grinned as he watched his men continue their endless assault on the remaining soldiers. The soldiers hid behind various boxes and crates to protect themselves from the barrage of bullets. Escape was certain.

Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he spun around to see a gun pointed directly at him.

"Don't even breathe hard. Hands up." The man said to him, his eyes and his gun trained on him. Vincent slowly brought his hands up.

Rhodes recognized him from his photos, and knew that Vincent Case was a highly trained combat soldier. Rhodes was not about to take any chances with this guy. "On your knees!" He shouted.

With his entire focus on the man in front of him, he only barely registered the voice of one of Case's men shouting, "Grenade!" Then, as the blast of an explosion on his right blinded him momentarily, he felt his body being slammed into the cold metal of the container behind him.

His machine gun slid along the concrete and out of his grasp, and he was about to reach for his knife just as Vincent's fist connected with his jaw. Rhodes shifted into combat mode and ducked as Vincent's second fist came around on his right for a hook.

With Vincent's momentum carrying past his head, Rhodes' lifted his knee and flung it into his abdomen, effectively knocking the air from his lungs. He doubled over and Rhodes wasted no time in bringing his own fist down across the left side of Vincent's face.

But Vincent recovered quickly and rolled out of the way just as Rhodes' foot came down to stomp on his back. He swung his own leg around in swept it under Rhodes, sending him off balance and toppling to the floor. Vincent pulled one of his pistols out quickly and aimed it at Rhodes' head.

"Nice try, asshole." Vincent snarled, smirking at the fallen man in front of him. His finger began to depress the trigger and Rhodes held his breath.

All of a sudden, a bright blue blast of energy came from the sky and Vincent Case was propelled backwards and his body was slammed harshly into the concrete wall of the warehouse.

The attention of everyone in the warehouse was now focused on the red and gold figure hovering above them. Rhodes breathed a sigh of relief and shouted up to his friend. "…Cutting it a bit close, huh?!"

Tony smirked from inside the suit. "Well, you know how I like to make an entrance!" He shouted back, the sound of his voice startling Case's men out of their instilled shock. The wave of gunfire began again, but this time it was trained on the flying form of Iron Man above their heads.

Stark powered up his boosters and maneuvered himself in position with the pinned down soldiers. He landed behind them and quickly instructed them to break up and move in to attack as he would cover them.

Lifting himself into the air once more, he quickly shot to the ceiling of the warehouse and then just as quickly propelled himself straight back down, heading for a group of terrified men. Case's men raised their guns and emptied their clips at the figure racing towards them.

Iron Man raised his right hand up and faced his palm towards them. A beam of light shot out of the flight stabilizer and the group of men were strewn about as it hit the ground in front of them. All six of them were knocked unconscious and three soldiers moved to secure their weapons and bind their hands.

On the other side of the warehouse, another group of men had successfully made it to the boat. One man powered up the powerful machine gun on the rear of the boat and took aim at his enemy.

Iron Man hovered at the edge of the water, his attention focused on a group trying to escape on the jet skis.

"Jarvis, small arms—missiles." He instructed. A small flap on both of his shoulders opened and a miniature set of missiles emerged from the opening. Six lines of smoke trailed the path of the tiny missiles as they blew up the jet skis in the water; sending the men attempting to board them into the cold water.

The sound of heavy artillery filled the warehouse as the machine gun came to life, sending hundreds of bullets in Iron Man's direction. The rapid pinging of metal on iron caused Iron Man to flutter in the air. His arm came up instinctively to cover his face, and he then he angled his legs to take him out of the path of the bullets.

Taking aim once more, the man on the boat followed Iron Man's path as he flew close along the ground. He swept the path of the gun across the warehouse, following his target—never realizing that in the process of doing so, he also managed to take out three of his own men, blow up one of the storage trucks, and pierce a hole in his own boat.

The barrel of the machine gun glowed hot red as it came to a halt, the clicking sounds of an empty chamber echoing in the ears of the man controlling it. He glanced around nervously, his breath coming in rapid bursts. The suddenly quiet warehouse made him aware of the fact that all of the other members of his team were out of commission.

He turned a full turn when suddenly Iron Man filled his vision. He reached for the gun at his hip but Iron Man moved swiftly. Swooping down quickly, he grabbed hold of the vest he wore and, ignoring his screams in the process; he blasted the jets on his boots and drew higher into the air. Then, when he was over the soldiers and their detained suspects, he let the man in his grasp go—allowing him to land unceremoniously on top of a wooden crate, and effectively knocking him out.

Rhodes kicked an empty helmet across the floor of the warehouse. "Shit!" He cursed. Three men killed, and six injured. He was definitely _not _pleased with the outcome of this mission.

He walked over to where Stark had landed and stood next to him. They watched as the back-up team carted the captured men into the military trucks headed for jail.

"We got all of them, right?" Stark questioned, his synthesized voice ringing out softly.

Rhodes sighed. "Well, out of the twenty-eight men, seven were killed in the crossfire. But, thanks to you, we were able to nab the other twenty. Which leaves one unaccounted for." He huffed.

"Case." Stark grumbled.

"Yeah. After you knocked him out, we both focused on the other guys—I guess he woke up and took off amidst the chaos." Rhodes explained. "Anyways…you'd better get outa here. I don't want to have to answer any questions about the guy in the iron suit when the press gets here."

Stark nodded, then, initializing his boosters, he ascends into the night sky and shoots off like a rocket into the night.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Two hours later, across town_

Vincent Case stumbled as he crossed the threshold of the private residence. His head was pounding and he was bleeding from a gash near his temple; his right arm hung unnaturally at his side.

His struggled to keep his eyes focused as the world spun around him. He reached the door of the house and he lifted his left hand to pound on it.

Moments later, the door flung open and Vincent fell forward into the arms of his brother.

"What the hell happened?!" Richard seethed, catching his brother under the arms.

Vincent grunted, and struggled to remain upright. "It was an ambush. A trap. They were waiting for us." He yelled out in pain as his brother touched his dislocated shoulder. Richard dragged him over to the living room and dropped him in a chair.

Richard glared at his brother. "I can't believe this. How could you have been so stupid!?"

Vincent looked up. "ME? You're the one with a fucking chip on your shoulder! Just cause you hate Tony Stark—who, by the way, showed up and blasted me into a wall like a damn rag doll!"

Richard took hold of his brother's arm and pulled it viciously, snapping it back into place. Vincent screamed out in agony and slumped over in his chair, breathing heavily. Richard handed him a bottle of whiskey, which he promptly took a large guzzle from.

"Stark did this to you?" He asked, in an eerily calm tone.

Vincent swallowed and looked up at his brother, still panting from his exhaustion. "Yeah…" He replied, catching his brother's eyes. Darkness came over them, and his features turned evil.

"It's because of him that our business has plummeted into the sewers. It's because of him that we have forced to take drastic measures. And now—because of him, this defeat will make us the laughing stock of the crime syndicate." Richard began pacing slowly back and forth.

Vincent followed his movements. "So…now what?"

Richard stopped and looked at him; his hands clenched into fists and his lips curving up into a sinister smile. "Now we take the fight to his doorstep. Make him pay for ruining us."

Vincent shared his brother's smile. "If we do this…there's no turning back."

Richard nodded. "No turning back."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**AN: **Longer than I thought it would be…but, hey…whatever. I just saw the HULK this weekend—pretty cool! I loved Stark at the end of course, and there were some sightings of the Stark Industries Logo in the movie—but I won't be a spoiler—just go see it!

New chapter soon! I hope…I will be bringing this to a close in the next 4? Chapters…sad when I think about it…but I do have a sequel in mind and some one-shots—but its too early to think about that now!!

Until next time people…read and comment!!


	16. Dangerous Liaisons

_**Chapter 16: Dangerous Liaisons **_

_One Week Later…_

"Please, Mr. Stark, hold still." Pepper scolded as she attempted to secure his bow tie in place. The immaculate tuxedo he wore was in perfect condition for the fundraising benefit he was about to attend, and she was determined to have a perfectly placed bow tie to complete his ensemble. Unfortunately for her, Tony seemed somewhat distracted and extra fidgety this evening.

Tony raised his chin to give her better access to his neck. "Really, Miss Potts, I don't see how you talked me into going to this shindig. I'm sure the--" he stopped short and dropped his head to look at his assistant. "What is this for again?" he questioned.

Pepper sighed frustratingly and pushed his chin back up. "The Coalition for Clean Air Initiative. If you plan on having Stark Industries 'go green' by the end of this year, you need to make sure you have plenty of these types of organizations on your good side." She explained.

Tony watched through downcast eyes as she put the final touches on his bow tie. Her brow was knitted in concentration and after she finished speaking, she began to chew on her bottom lip; an unconscious action that she often did that he found rather endearing.

He saw her fingers fly up in triumph. "There, all done." She proclaimed and stepped back to admire her work. His tuxedo only amplified his already handsome features, and she shook her head in disbelief at how well _everything_ always looked on him.

Tony loved the fact that she was staring at him. "Well, if the look on your face means anything, I must look good enough to eat." He winked at her, then turned towards the wall mirror to give himself the once over. Pepper smiled at his playful words and moved behind him to pick a piece of lint off of his shoulder.

Tony watched her through the reflection in the mirror. Despite the late hour, her white blouse was still perfectly pressed and the flawlessness of her makeup gave her skin a youthful glow that made him want to reach out and touch it.

He cleared his throat. "You know, this thing would be far more fun if you came with me." He said, keeping his eyes on her.

Pepper glanced up at him in the mirror and smiled. "I don't think so. This is your thing. You know I don't like these big functions."

"You came to the Fireman's Ball." He countered, turning around to face her directly.

"Yeah, well, that's because I thought you weren't going to be there. Someone from your office had to make an appearance." She replied, taking a step back.

Tony could tell she was trying to keep some sort of comfortable distance between them, but it only served to encourage him to keep closing it. Pepper, noticing the determined look in his eye, crossed her arms in front of her, placing at least one physical barrier between them.

"Come with me." He says it as a statement rather than a request. Pepper doesn't answer him and instead averts her eyes from his more intense gaze. She moves to the small table covered with his shaving tools and begins packing them away.

She keeps her back towards him. "I don't think so."

Tony frowned. "It's because of some silly girl excuse, right? Like, you don't have anything to wear…or, I have to do laundry…?" He said as he pulled at the white shirt under the tuxedo jacket, bringing the sleeves down further.

Pepper laughed. "Right, well…I _don't_ have anything to wear. And I do plan to do some wash later, now that you mention it." She finished packing away his shaving supplies and walked into the master bathroom to put them away. When she emerged from the bathroom, she was shocked to find Tony standing in front of her…holding up a beautiful evening gown.

The material flowed like a river of white from the hand he held high in the air. The dress was sleeveless and simple, but it spoke volumes of elegance and grace with the shimmer of fabric it was created with.

Pepper stood with her mouth agape, staring at the dress. Time seemed to stop as she tried to kick-start her brain into saying something.

"What's that?" she managed.

Tony's eyebrows lifted, and he looked at the object in his hand. "It's a dress."

"I know it's a dress. I mean, what's it for?" Pepper couldn't get over the shock of the sudden appearance of the stunning gown still clutched in the hands of her boss.

It was his intention of surprising her with the dress, make her smile and agree to attend the fundraiser with him; but the look on her face made him rethink the possibility that he had made a crucial miscalculation on his part.

Tony carefully laid the dress down over a nearby chair. "It was for you to wear. But, judging by your reaction, I'm assuming you're not too happy with it."

Pepper, realizing that her mouth still hung open, quickly shut it and cleared her throat. She walked over to where the dress lay and reached out to run a hand across the fabric. The material was like silk under her fingertips.

It was incredible.

And, judging by the design and the appearance of diamonds across the high waistline, it was most likely extremely expensive as well.

"No—I mean, it's…" She paused, taking the time to really admire it. "It's beautiful." She said simply, softly.

Tony's mouth broke into a wide grin. "Great! Well, I'll give you some time to get ready then. Feel free to use my bathroom--" He was cut off by a hand in the air in front of him.

Pepper shook her head. "No…Tony, I didn't say that I would go." She interrupted.

Clearly confused, Tony replied, "But, you said you liked it…"

She looked up from the dress to his face. "I do. But I can't go with you." She said.

The previous look of joy on his face was replaced with disappointment and regret. "I don't see why not."

Pepper didn't know how to react to this moment. She felt uncomfortable and began to wonder how she got placed such an awkward situation. Then, out of nowhere, she felt another emotion begin to bubble up from within her and she made no attempt to stop it as it spilled forth, directed right at the man in front of her.

She turned on him angrily. "Why not?!" She repeated, making Tony flinch at her sudden outburst. She wasn't entirely sure why she was mad or what her argument was, but she pressed on him nonetheless. "What did you think was going to happen here, Tony?" She questioned him, taking a few steps in his direction.

Tony, feeling confused and a bit worried by her reaction, raised his hands up in the air. "Pepper, I was just trying to get you to come with me tonight. That's it." He said, trying to stay as calm as possible.

Pepper's eyes flashed. "Really? You go and buy this ridiculous dress, and then expect me to just crumble at your feet and do whatever you want?" She fumed at him, her cheeks turning pink from the rush of blood to her face.

Tony blinked. "Hey! Just a second ago you said the dress was beautiful--"

"_Don't_ you change the subject." She said, cutting him off. "What in the world were you thinking?" she asked him straight out.

The tension in the air was so thick, Tony and Pepper both had to take a deep breath to calm their nerves.

Tony's eyes shifted from Pepper's to the floor. "I honestly don't know." He replied quietly. He licked his dry lips and looked back up at her. He shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and continued, "I thought a lot of things actually. I thought that if you said yes, you'd come with me and keep me away from all of those boring investors that badger me at _every_ party I go to."

He smiled thoughtfully, then added, "I thought I might get the chance to ask you to dance again." He paused, watching her reaction. Her chest heaved slightly from the adrenaline that continued to course through her veins, but her face had softened and her eyes were still focused on him.

He was suddenly aware of how small he felt under her gaze and it made him want to run from the room. Instead, he straightened up, and, regaining some of his confidence, came to stand in front of her once again. "Would that have been so bad?" He asked her openly, with no hint of sarcasm in his voice; no playfulness; no jokes.

Pepper swallowed hard and brought her eyes down to focus on the center of his chest; directly where the soft blue glow of the arc reactor would be had it not been covered up by the tuxedo he wore. Her mind had gone to jelly and she found it hard to concentrate. She could only think about how incredibly different _this_ conversation was compared to every other one they had _ever_ had. The real focus of the discussion wasn't about the dress or his insistent request for her to accompany him to the fundraiser. There was something else that made it entirely different.

It was the truthfulness behind his words.

The real, honest to God _want_ of having her with him at the event, is what made this conversation different. Perhaps this sudden rush of emotion was not because of her anger over his blatant attempt to coerce her into attending the fundraiser with him, but because of her fear that perhaps he was being genuine with her all along; and _that _is what scared the hell out of her. Her sudden outburst coupled with the fact that he was not arguing back, made Pepper realize that she had probably overreacted. Losing control of her emotions was not something Pepper Potts did…ever.

Of course, the one thing it did have in common with all of the other flirty, joking, and silly conversations they had shared over the past few months was all of the unspoken words between them.

And they will continue to be unsaid until one of them had the guts to finally speak what was on their mind.

Unfortunately, there would be no confessions made today.

Pepper continued to stare at his chest. Then, choosing to admit one thing, she spoke, "No. It wouldn't have been so bad."

Tony, deciding that this discussion had gotten a bit too intense too fast, tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, look on the bright side; at least you got a shiny new outfit out of this whole charade. I still have to go face those environmental geeks all night long." He laughed out loud then added, "There'd better be an open bar."

Her anger dissipating, Pepper smiled. Then, looking up at him with a remorseful expression, she said, "I'm really sorry I yelled at you. I don't know where that came from; and it was totally unprofessional of me--"

"Miss Potts," It was Tony's turn to cut her off, "if you haven't realized by now that you are, by far, _the most_ professional, trustworthy, and if I may be so bold as to say…_loveliest_ assistant on the face of this earth—not to mention the fact that I am not the easiest man to work with, and you still come to work every day—well, perhaps it's time for a much needed vacation." He smiled crookedly at her, hoping that she would accept his words without further argument or incident.

She did, and smiled sweetly at him as she raised her hands once more to his collar to straighten his tie. "Besides," She began, steering the focus of the conversation away from her and back onto him and the fundraiser, "you wouldn't want me there anyways…I'd ruin your 'game', as they'd say." She dropped her hands, and forced a smile. "I'm sure there will be plenty of willing young women there, begging you to dance with them."

He didn't return her smile this time, but instead glanced at the dress briefly, then back at her. "Yeah," he replied somberly, "but none of them will be wearing that dress."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard Hanson and his brother Vincent had spent the entire week recruiting new men, and gathering all equipment necessary for their assault on Tony Stark. Their anger and desire for revenge blinded them and they decided to push forward with their plan even though they would be risking everything.

The only thing that mattered right now was making sure that Tony Stark was the one who would suffer for their own misfortunes—and anyone who got in their way would be casualties of war.

Richard sat patiently in his car outside of a familiar bank of apartment buildings. He took a long drag of his cigarette and a curl of smoke escaped his lips as he exhaled. He glanced at the clock on his dashboard: _8:27pm._

She would be home soon, and then the plan would be set into motion.

He picked up his cell phone and hit redial. A few moments later, his brother's voice came across the line. "Yeah?"

"You're sure Stark is out of the house?" Richard asked.

"I watched him leave myself. He's off to some swanky fundraiser or something. He was dressed up." Vincent answered.

Richard tightened his hold on the phone and flicked his cigarette out of the open window. "Alright. Get everyone up and running. When I get there with the girl, we need to make sure this goes flawlessly."

"Right. We've got this, brother." Vincent reassured him, but Richard was still not convinced.

"Yeah, well…you'd better be on top of your game tonight Vin, or else this will be the last time we ever work together outside of a state penitentiary." Richard replied.

"Look, as long as he isn't in that armor, Tony Stark is just as vulnerable as you and me. I think we can handle a spoiled billionaire and his assistant." Vincent scoffed.

"You're right." Richard paused, the sight of headlights in his review mirror stealing his attention. "She's here. Be ready when I arrive. And don't fuck this up." Richard said, and then hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper pulled her car into the underground parking structure and parked her car in its usual spot. After removing the two bags of groceries and her dry cleaning, she made her way to the elevator and pressed the button.

Moments later she was letting herself into her apartment and, kicking the door shut with her foot, made her way to the island in the kitchen to set down the two canvas bags full of food.

The week had been long and extremely busy thanks to the rather loud and noticeable display of fireworks and gunfire that had taken place on the Stark Industries waterfront. Her work week began very early last Saturday morning with a phone call from Rhodes stating that he or Tony would need to make a press statement about what had gone down during the very early hours of Saturday morning.

Luckily for her, the military was extremely cooperative and backed up the story of another training exercise that had gotten out of hand.

Now, with the week behind her, she was determined to catch up on some sleep and relax.

She finished putting away her groceries, but kept the chocolate chip cookies out. Taking a big bite out of the chewy dessert, she was about to pour herself a glass of milk when someone knocked on her door.

She quickly finished chewing and headed to her door. Looking through the tiny security hole, she was surprised to see Richard on the other side. Unlatching the chain and the deadbolt, she quickly opened the door.

"Richard? What are you doing here?" She asked. She was feeling a bit wary of this late night visit, so she decided not to invite him in.

Richard smiled. "I wanted to apologize for not calling you last week. After I sent you those flowers, I thought I would have some free time to see you again…turns out… I didn't."

Pepper narrowed her eyes at him. "That's very kind of you Richard, but you could have called me to say that." Pepper replied, leaning against the door frame.

Richard lowered his eyes to the jacket slung over one arm, then looked back up, handing over a single rose he held in his other hand. "I know, but then I wouldn't have been able to give you this."

Pepper hesitated before taking the flower from him. Her intuition was beginning to send signals to her brain…this late night visit was definitely unnerving…it was time for him to go.

She smiled politely. "Thank you." She shifted on her feet, getting ready to close the door. "It is rather late…perhaps we can talk tomorrow?" she said, slowly bringing the door closed.

Richard placed his free hand on the door, stopping its motion. "Actually…there is one more thing I needed to apologize for."

Pepper gave him a puzzled expression. "What?"

He placed his foot in the path of the door and then removed the jacket from his other arm, revealing a gun with a silencer attached to it. "This." He said, pointing the gun directly at her.

Pepper froze as the color drained from her face. So much for going to bed early.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

* * *

**AN:** And so…it begins…

A very sincere thanks to my faithful reviewers…and to all of those who have read the story, but remained silent—perhaps as I bring the story to a close you will reveal yourself from the shadows you are lurking in and introduce yourselves… :-)

Alright, so I will see you all next time!


	17. Heart of the Matter, Part I

_Hello all…just a quick note—well, believe it or not, this is actually only the FIRST part of this chapter! I know! I figured I would separate it when I looked down to see how long it had gotten! _

_I have posted a few pictures on my Flickr account—one picture is of the dress I imagined Tony offered Pepper in chapter 16…_

…_and the other picture is my thoughts on what Vincent Case looks like._

_I am a visual person and I like to picture people when I am reading…so this is for all of you who do the same! I will be adding more as I find the right inspiration._

_If you go to flickr . c o m, then search under 'people' for my account: staarss2000 you will find my page…if you don't, let me know, and I can try to get you there somehow…_

_**Please read and enjoy…!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here…just borrowing!**_

* * *

_**Previously…**_

_**'**__He placed his foot in the path of the door and then removed the jacket from his other arm, revealing a gun with a silencer attached to it. "This." He said, pointing the gun directly at her.' –Richard, surprising Pepper._

_--_

'…_there was definitely something behind those guarded eyes of hers that was beginning to drive him mad. He wondered in disbelief why he hadn't noticed it in all of the years before…'--Tony, referring to Pepper._

_--_

'_Deciding that she'd had enough of his boyish antics, she lifted her right foot slowly, then jammed the sharp point of her stiletto into the top of his left foot.'—Pepper, putting Tony in his place._

_--_

_Chapter 17: The Heart of the Matter, Part I_

Tony swirls the amber liquid in his glass and leans against the edge of the bar. The slightly melodic sound of soft jazz from the band combined with the buzz from the scotch he has been drinking only served to help a mere hour to pass during the boring fundraiser. He had promised Pepper he would at least stay long enough to listen to the speeches, and to accept an award for being one of the top donors for tonight's event. He frowns when he glances at his watch: _8:45pm._ He had at least another forty-five minutes before he could sneak out of the party without getting yelled at.

Tony shifts and turns once again towards the bartender. "Hey, barkeep! How's about another?" he says, holding up his glass; the soft clink of the ice cubes signaling the need for more liquor. Once his glass is refilled, he turns around, places his elbows on the bar and leans back.

Tony surveys the room, casually taking notice of the women that were scattered about. Apart from a few eye-catching waitresses, the attendees of tonight's benefit were older, married women, and Tony was not about to make that mistake—again.

Not that he was really looking to hook up. He smirked at himself, _when have I __**not**__ been looking to hook up? _

It was more of a habit of his to immediately begin searching for his next playful fling when he came to a function such as this. Tonight, however, none of the women really seemed to perk his interest, and he found himself with nothing to do and had no one interesting to talk to. But he prefers not to linger on such thoughts as they only manage to make him think that there was something wrong with him.

His wandering gaze does, however, catch the attention of a rather attractive brunette at the end of the bar. Tony watches as she whispers something to her female companion and then, picking up her martini glass, begins to make her way over to him. Her dress is a bit more provocative than any of the other ones he has seen this evening, and as she saunters over to him he notices that the low-cut front manages to amplify her breasts perfectly—a feature that he truly appreciated on any dress.

Not really feeling up to flirty banter this evening, he twists around to stare at the bottles at the back of the bar, clutching his scotch in his hand.

She stops next to him and smiles. Tony leans further into his drink, trying to avoid eye contact. "You are Tony Stark, am I right?" She says in a thick Russian accent.

Tony tilts his head up at her, surprised by the sound of her voice. "Yes I am. And how lucky of me for you to notice." He says sarcastically, and turns back to his drink.

She looks at it him seductively, daintily holding out her hand. "Yvonne." She states simply, waiting for him to return her the gesture. Her casual seduction draws on his patience, and perhaps at another time he would have continued this flirty repartee until he were leaving with her later in the evening; but tonight, he just wasn't in the mood. He ignores her hand and yawns.

Unfortunately for him, she doesn't get the hint. "You not have date tonight? Why?" She questions, taking a sip of her martini slowly, watching him over the rim of her glass.

Tony's mouth lifts at the corner and he lets out a puff of air. "Because I've made several errors in judgment over the years by keeping the company of women like you in my bed—making it impossible for me to seem like a decent guy, and let's face it—with women like you around me, I don't appear too decent." He replies, takes the final sip of his drink and walks away from the flabbergasted woman. He hears her curse at him angrily in her native language as he continues walking towards the dance floor.

Pausing at the edge of the fake wooden floorboards, he pulls at the collar of his tux and then looks at his watch again: _9:02pm_.

"Shit." He curses. "Screw it." Then, making up his mind, he walks straight through the dance floor—bumping several agitated couples along the way—and heads for the exit.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The interior of the car was dead silent as Pepper steers her own car up the driveway towards Stark's mansion. A single black van trails closely behind. Richard is sitting in the backseat; his gun still trained on her.

Pepper glances periodically in her rearview mirror, watching him watch her. "I don't understand. Why are you doing this?" She asks, breaking the silence.

Richard takes his eyes off of hers and looks out his window, watching the trees fly by as the road begins to narrow. "It's business. Your boss is bad for my business." He replies, turning his attention back to her. "After he had his little change of heart in the way of no longer manufacturing weapons—my whole trade went south. I had to resort to other means of making money. And, thanks to last week's little escapade--"

Pepper blanches, and her eyes fly to the mirror. "What? That was you attacking the warehouse?" The question flew from her lips.

Richard brings himself closer to her seat and grips the headrest. "No, of course not. That was my incompetent brother." He growls, the expression on his face clearly showing his disappointment of his younger sibling. "Had I been there, I would have realized right off that it was a trap—and I would have handled that boss of yours with my own two hands." His eyes darkens at the thought of Tony Stark.

Pepper's grip on her steering wheel tightens. "You have no idea what Tony Stark is capable of." She sneers at the man behind her. Her words came out sharp and serious, but they only serve to anger Richard further. He reaches forward with his left hand and takes a handful of her hair into his fist, causing Pepper to flinch at the sudden pain.

"No, my dear," he whispers next to her ear, balling his fist up tighter, "you have no idea what _I _am capable of." He spat, then wrenches his hand free of her hair and sits back. "Just drive." He instructs her.

Pepper kept her eyes forward and her lips closed. She can feel the sting of tears behind her eyes but refuses to let them fall—there was no way she was going to allow herself to fall apart now—there was too much at stake. Every second that passes only meant that they were drawing closer and closer to the mansion. She still didn't know what Richard's intentions were once they got there, but she could only assume it had something to do with the suit. She glances up once more to see that Richard has shifted all the way back into his seat.

As slowly and as carefully as possible, she slips her blackberry out from the pocket of her pantsuit. She was suddenly thankful for her choice in clothing this morning. Her normal pencil skirt ensembles lacked pockets and she often complained that she had nowhere to store her phone.

Turning the small device over onto its face so that the light of the screen was not visible, she maneuvered her finger under it to depress the '1' key, causing it to speed dial the programmed number. Lowering the volume to silent on the side of the phone, she hides it between her legs and refocuses her attention back on the road ahead of her.

She clicks on the high-beams as the car begins the last climb up the mountain. The moon is nowhere to be found tonight and not even the stars are bright enough to light up the road in front of her. The night remained darker than usual--in more ways than one.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony revved the engine of his Audi as he sat at the stoplight in downtown Los Angeles. The night was still young and he had no desire to go home to an empty house and listen to Jarvis hand out advice on how to improve the thrust capacities of his own invention.

He rolled the window down and let the cool breeze of the evening wash over him.

_HONK!_

Not even realizing he had closed his eyes, Tony opens them and quickly stamps on the gas pedal speeding forward. The searchlights of his favorite club beckoned to him as he steered the car towards its valet.

A large man dressed entirely in black came to open his door; but just as he did, he felt the familiar vibration of his phone inside of his jacket. He retrieved the small device and glanced at the screen. A small picture of his assistant appeared before him and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Then, realizing she was probably calling to check up on him, he punched the ignore button—He didn't really feel like getting yelled at by his her either.

He returns the phone to his suit pocket and then, allowing the valet to finally open his door, he exits swiftly, buttoning his jacket as he makes his way towards the entrance of the club.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper's eyes shift. She looks down and notices that the light of the screen has turned off, alerting her to the fact that the call did not go through. She traces her finger back under the device, locates the send key, and redials.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The base of the music reverberates through Tony's chest as he gets closer to the doors of the club, and he smiles in anticipation of being inside. Several large security guards patrol the red carpet that is laid out in front, and a huge line filled with over a hundred people waiting anxiously to be allowed admittance murmur to themselves as Tony walks right past them. He only barely registers the fact that the people in line are staring at him, and he could care less that the majority of them are scantily clad women screaming for his attention.

He reaches the velvet rope that blocks the entrance to the front doors and is immediately allowed entrance by one of the security guards.

Bzzz. Bzzz.

The cell phone in his pocket sprung to life once again, and as he pulls it out, he is not surprised to see the same familiar face on the front of the screen.

Sighing, he waves his phone at the security guard letting him know he needs to take the call, steps off to the side, and punches the answer key.

He immediately begins speaking. "I know, I know…I left early. BUT, I _did_ show up and make an appearance. That should count for something, right?" He finishes, then grits his teeth, waiting to hear her displeased voice on the other end. But when it doesn't come, he drops his guard and listens more intently than before.

"Pepper?" he waits, "…hello?"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

The light on the phone dims, but doesn't fade out, and Pepper's heart begins to speed faster than before. She involuntarily clears her throat, catching Richard's attention.

Acting fast, she begins speaking to him. "We're almost there. You do know that Mr. Stark is not home. He's out at a fundraiser and won't be back till late."

Richard licks his lips and smirks. "That's fine. I have you to get into the house. We won't need him till later anyways."

Pepper's lips tighten into a thin line. Her worry extends beyond herself and onto Tony. "What are you going to do?" She asks blatantly, not really expecting him to tell her.

Her intuition was right, he only smiles wickedly at her through the mirror, sending a numbing chill down Pepper's spine.

Her palms begin to sweat and she silently wills her voice to the phone that sits on the seat near her legs. _Dammit Tony. You had better be listening to this._

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The squeal of tires and the upset curses shouted from the irate drivers of the cars Tony cuts off seems to fade into the distance as he slams the gas pedal of his sports car into the floor.

Shifting flawlessly and allowing the speedometer to reach its maximum limit, Tony expertly maneuvers the Audi through the busy streets of the city. Reaching forward, he hits a button on the control panel in front of him.

Moments later, the recognizable voice of his AI comes over the car's sound system. _**"What can I do for you tonight sir?"**_

"We've got a problem. I 'm gonna need you to prepare the house for an assault. Get all security systems up and running—but keep them all on standby." Tony jerked the wheel of his car to the right to avoid hitting a slow moving minivan.

"Pepper will be arriving at the front gate in a few moments with some very _not nice_ company." Tony's heart began to pound and the blue glow of the arc reactor beneath his white shirt intensified. "Allow them through—give no indication that I've spoken to you. Monitor their activity and report to me until I get there."

"_**Of course. Systems are set." **_Jarvis replies quickly, then adds_**, "Sir? How do we ensure the safety of Miss Potts?" **_

Tony's jaw clenches. "I don't know."

He enters onto the freeway and shifts gears until he is speeding dangerously fast down the express lane of traffic. The cars on the road are few and far between and he finds himself racing down the freeway at a break-neck speed towards the familiar path home.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The metal gate is open and waiting as Pepper rounds the last corner of the hill leading up to the mansion. She looks helplessly at the security cameras that follow the path of her car up the driveway and then stay trained on her while she parks.

"Get out." Richard barks, opening his own door.

Pepper waits until he has begun to exit, then grabs her phone with her right hand and slides it into her pocket as she too exits the vehicle. Almost immediately she is grabbed by a pair of strong hands and hauled off to the side of the driveway.

She pulls her arm out of Richard's grasp. "Relax! It's not like I'm going anywhere!" She glares at him, rubbing the spot on her arm he had just released.

"Yeah, well…I'm not taking any chances." He says, and pulls a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. Pepper's hands begin to shake as the cool metal is snapped around her small wrists. He grabs the chain between her hands and pulls her towards the van that had followed them in.

Three men jump out of the van; all carrying semi-automatic weapons, and wearing army fatigues. Their faces are dark and worn—as if they had been just picked up out of a jungle somewhere, thrown into combat gear, and planted right here in front of her. She could feel the pulse in her neck begin to speed up as she watches them check their vests and load their weapons.

Richard picks up his cell phone and dials his brother. "Where are you?"

"Pulling up to the gate right now."

Just then, another black van comes tearing down the driveway, sending the birds from a nearby tree flying off into the night. Vincent Case exits the van with three more armed henchmen—all equally equipped for some impending battle that is planned for tonight.

Vincent's eyes go to Pepper. She shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "She's pretty. Now I know why Stark strings her about everywhere."

Pepper gives him a disdainful look, then turns to stare at the door of the mansion.

"You know she made a call on your way here, right?" Vincent continues, looking back at his brother. Pepper's eyes snap back to him immediately.

Richard yanks at the cuffs, causing her arms to lift and the edge of the metal to dig into her wrists. She grits her teeth and takes a step forward to ease the pressure.

"Oh really…Who'd she call?" Richard grumbles, staring a hole through her. Pepper returns the glare, raising her chin defiantly.

Vincent smirks. "Stark."

"Well then. I guess we can expect him sooner than we anticipated…" He takes a step closer to Pepper. "Phone?" he questions sternly.

Pepper hesitates only a moment, then decides that she had better not begin to piss him off even more. "Right pocket." She yields.

Richard retrieves the small device and promptly hurtles it into the dense trees on the other side of the driveway. "Alright," he says, turning to his men and his brother, "Let's get inside."

Pepper is led to the front door where she is forced to allow the eight armed men entry into Stark's home. She had expected Jarvis to speak up once the door is opened, but she is only greeted by the darkness of the foyer and the sounds of her heels clicking on the tiles. She moves to a panel near the door, but is abruptly cut off by a large man with a nasty looking scar across his left cheek.

"What are you doing?!" He growls at her.

She takes a step back reflexively. "I'm just turning on the lights." She says innocently, looking from Scar back to Richard.

Richard nods his head and Scar steps aside, allowing Pepper to approach the small panel. At the touch of her finger to the glass, a display comes up immediately with a virtual slider across the front. She slides the virtual bar to the right, and the lights in the house come up, revealing the expansive living room, and lighting the path down the staircase that leads to Tony's workshop.

Richard pauses, getting his bearings and memorizing the layout of this floor of the mansion. Then, turning to the men on his right, he says, "I need the three of you outside. Park the vans out of sight, then patrol the perimeter of the house. Alert me as soon as you Stark arriving."

The three henchmen nod their understanding then leave the room. He pulls at the handcuffs, bringing Pepper's attention back to him.

"How about a tour?" he says, a sinister smile playing across his lips.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Jarvis, call Rhodes for me. Tell him what's going on and to assemble a team." Tony instructs his AI.

He turns the last corner of the hill that leads to his home and slams on the breaks of the Audi. He waits and watches as two black vans park themselves near the bank of trees on the side of the road. He shakes his head, knowing that this was going to be an ambush no matter what. Their vans blocked the entrance to the house as well as the driveway down to the tunnel's entrance. He was basically walking into the lion's den with nothing. No weapons, no protection…

…no armor.

By all logical distinctions, this was definitely a lose-lose situation.

Tony bites his lower lip and starts to hit the steering wheel in frustration. "FUCK. SHIT…Shit." He curses, squeezing his eyes shut and planting his forehead on the wheel.

"_**Sir?" **_Jarvis chimes in.

"What?" Tony replies flatly, not lifting his head from its spot on the steering wheel.

"_**Might I suggest an alternate entrance point?"**_ Jarvis asks.

Tony lifts his head slightly, thinking of what his suggestion might be. "The tunnel? It's blocked Jarvis."

"_**Well, yes. But if you approach by foot, you there is only a twenty-nine percent chance that you would be detected by the intruders…once you bypass their current position, you would be required to scale the side of the hill approximately two meters south. Once you arrive in the tunnel, you will have immediate access to the launching pad."**_

"Yeah, well…that's all easier said than done. I'm not exactly good at 'sneaking' by people." Tony fiddles with the cell phone in his hand, trying to think of any other options. He accidentally presses a button on the phone and it lights up; Pepper's image looks up at him and his mind begins to wander.

This was his fault. Because of him, she was in danger.

He felt his breath begin to quicken and the blood in his veins begin to flow faster than before. His mind focuses on Pepper and the men holding her. His anger increases ten-fold and his only occurring thought is that he needs to get to her somehow; and now.

Armor or no armor, he was still Iron Man.

Then something else occurred to him…

Despite the seriousness of the situation, he found himself grinning like an idiot. _Better yet,_ he thought,_ I am still Tony Stark_—_and if there was one thing that Tony Stark was great at, it was getting his ass out of sticky situations._ Only this time, he had a bit more on the line than just his own backside. He needs to ensure Pepper's safety, and the only way he could do that, was if he was in there _with_ her.

This is _his _turf... _his_ home.

…and there is one thing he knows for certain: these guys have no idea what _Tony Stark_ is capable of.

Steeling himself for the confrontation, he reaches for the handle on the door of his car. "Jarvis, go silent. Listen for my single word command cues." He pulls himself out of the car and buttons the jacket of his tuxedo. "And signal all fire dummies in the basement to be on guard for _any_ possible fire hazards—no matter how small."

"_**Yes sir. Good luck."**_

Tony cracks his neck and begins to walk up the driveway towards his home, straightening his bow tie along the way. After all, there's no sense in showing up to his own ambush looking like a complete slob.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper stares at Richard blankly at his demand for a tour. "What do you want me to tell you?" she asks, annoyed at the request. "This is a house. There are bedrooms, a kitchen, bathrooms, and 

a home office." She nods her head in the direction of the patio. "Would you like to see the pool?" she asks in a scornful tone.

Her humorous rant is rewarded with a slap to the face. She reels back quickly, bringing her hands up to her stinging cheek. Richard pushes her roughly against the nearby wall and brings his hand up again as a warning. "Don't fool with me Pepper, I'm in no mood. I know Stark has a lab here...we've been monitoring him for months now." He drew himself closer still, the blackness of his makes Pepper look away from him. "Either you tell me where it is, or I put a bullet in your head and throw you in that pool—then go find it myself." He pauses, taking a step back. "Your choice."

Pepper swallows the lump in her throat and looks between Richard and the four men behind him. Pepper is a logical woman--she knows there is no hope of hiding the workshop from them. She decides the best course of action would be to just bring them downstairs. Besides, they won't be able to access Tony's private computer or the Iron Man armor without Tony himself.

"Ok." She replies quietly.

"Good." Richard smiles at her, and sweeps his hand out in front of her. "Please, lead the way…"

Pepper begins to hesitantly walk forward, her heels wobbling a bit with each unsteady step towards the staircase. No sooner had her foot touched the first step did she hear one of Richard's men call for his attention.

"Sir?" The man calls.

"What?"

"It's the guys at the van. They've picked up somebody heading towards the house."

"Who?" Richard asks, his patience growing thin.

"It's Stark."

Pepper's eyebrows fly upwards and her heart begins to pound anew.

Vincent and Richard share a surprised look and then look back to Pepper. Richard keeps his eyes focused on the woman in front of him as he instructs his henchmen. "Tell the boys to bring him in."

"Yes, sir." The man with the radio replies, then walks to the front door to await their arrival.

Vincent walks over to his brother and whispers something into his ear; both of their eyes shift back to Pepper. She was beginning to feel even more uneasy about this entire situation—and that was saying a lot, considering all she has been through already.

Vincent finally speaks up. "If your boss really is a smart man, he will hand over that armor of his," he pauses, pulling a large military knife from its sheath. "…or he'll get to watch his lovely assistant bleed to death on the floor of his own home." His words are punctuated by the sudden appearance of a large blade in his hand. "And I will have no problem making sure he does." He grins evilly, then walks past her and down the stairs to the workshop.

Pepper is still frozen on the spot; one foot sits precariously on the top step and the other on the step below it. Her hands are gripping the safety railing tightly, and for some odd reason there is a ringing in her right ear. The fear and turmoil threaten to overtake her but she suppresses it back down and sets her head high. The years of being the assistant of the most difficult man in the business world has taught her that appearance is everything. If you allow your emotions to run you, then no one will ever take you seriously.

She levels her gaze at Richard, sending him a defiant look, then turns and walks down the stairs towards the darkened basement.

Vincent is waiting by the locked doors, eyeing the hand scanner inquisitively. "Does your handprint allow you entry into here too?" He asks her quickly.

Pepper doesn't answer him quickly enough and he brings his knife up to her wrist. "I can just cut one off and try for myself." He tells her with an insanely serious look in his eye.

Pepper glares at him and moves to place her palm across the scanner. Moments later the doors swish open and the lights flicker on as she enters the familiar room. The smell of grease and gasoline and polished metal assail her senses—she closes her eyes briefly and welcomes the well-known scents that are distinctly Tony Stark.

An impatient hand on her back brings her back to reality and she is guided quickly down the final set of stairs and onto the workshop floor. She looks around quickly and is silently grateful that there is no evidence of anything remotely 'iron man' in the entire room. For once in his life, Tony must have put everything into its place and hidden it all away properly. Her optimistic thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the angry growl of one of the brothers behind her.

"Where the hell is everything?!" Vincent shouts across the room. His voice is absorbed by the sound-proof walls, but it carries up the stairs to his approaching brother. "There's nothing down here except cars and computers!" He yells, sweeping his arm across a workbench and sending its contents flying to the ground below.

"Relax Vin. Stark will be here momentarily. And all will be revealed." Richard says as he enters the expansive space and sweeps his gaze across the room. He too notices that there is nothing in the room related to weaponry or the armor. His eyes settle on Stark's hotrod, and he nods appreciatively. "Now_ that_ is something I did not expect Stark to have in his possession…" He chuckles out loud, and runs his hand across the flawless paint along the passenger side door.

Pepper groans inwardly, _What __**is it**__ with men and cars? _

"She's the only lady in my life that doesn't talk back." The unexpected sound of a new voice draws the attention of everyone in the room. All eyes fly to the entrance of the workshop where Tony Stark is now standing.

A mischievous grin lights up his face and Pepper sighs audibly at the sight of him. His tuxedo is in perfect order as he stands there looking like a modern day superhero—her eyes travel over his chest and down to where his hands are hanging in front of him. Her relief at seeing him soon turns back to unrest as she sees his hands shackled together in a similar fashion as her own.

Her examination of his appearance draws his attention and his eyes snap up and lock with hers. They share a longing gaze and Pepper smiles slightly as she feels a warmth spread throughout her body at the genuine concern she sees in his eyes.

Tony takes in Pepper's appearance; searching for any sign of injury or evidence of mistreatment of his assistant. He is relieved to see a smile appear on her face as they share a silent moment. His eyes travel to where her hands are cuffed in front of her, and he feels the anger begin to swell in his chest at the idea of Pepper being restrained by these armed men.

Tony clears his throat and begins to walk towards Richard. A set of hands appear on his shoulders, holding him in place.

Richard raises his hand towards Stark and the three men at his sides. "It's all right boys, I don't think he's going to be much of a threat right now." He declares, motioning for Stark to continue walking forward.

Tony's mouth twitches and he brings his bound hands up to scratch at his goatee. "1932 Ford…Been working on it as long as I can remember." Stark says, his eyes glued to Richard and the machine gun hanging at his side.

"You have excellent taste." Richard replies, his eyes slide from the car to Pepper and back.

Tony follows his gaze and turns back to the car. "…She's my pride and joy…"

Richard smirks at Stark. "Really? I would think there was one other piece of equipment in your possession that you would designate that title to." Richard says knowingly.

Tony nods, stopping at the front end of the car. "Oh, yeah…well there _is _my 1967 Shelby Mustang. I got her a few years back when--"

The sound of a gunshot and ping of metal shocks everyone in the room; including Stark. Then he feels the slightly heated metal of a pistol at the back of his neck.

Pepper draws a breath as she watches Vincent hold his gun to Tony's head.

"DON'T fuck with us Stark!! ENOUGH with the cars and this bullshit!" Vincent is so angry at this point that Tony can feel the tremors that wrack his body through the barrel of the gun. The sound of the pistol cocking causes Tony's eyes to shut briefly.

Images of a cave and the smell of dank and musty air flood his memory.

He shakes his head free of the unwanted images and reopens his eyes.

"Tell us where you hide the armor!" Vincent demands.

Richard walks around the side of the car to stand next to Stark. "My brother's right. It's time to get down to business. I think it's time for you to abandon this cocky attitude of yours and reflect on the gravity of your situation here." Richard warns. The look on his face conveys to Tony that he enjoys the dominance he has over the situation.

Pepper shifts anxiously on her feet as she watches Tony intently; waiting for him to say something.

Tony brings his hands up in a sign of defeat. "Alright. Point taken." He looks to Richard who in turn looks to his brother, signaling him to lower his weapon.

When the threat of not getting shot in the head is gone, Tony takes a deep breath and continues. "I want her out of here. Put her in her car and send her home." He says, motioning to Pepper.

"No. She stays." Richard declines.

"Then I don't show you a thing." Tony's jaw sets and he plants his feet firmly. Defiance set on his features.

Vincent moves to raise his gun again, but this time it isn't aimed at Stark…

…it's aimed at Pepper.

Tony lurches to stand in front of her, and waves his cuffed hands at Vincent. "Would you please put that thing away?!" he exclaims, then points to the large Co2 canisters running along the wall behind them. " There are a lot of hazardous things in here. If anything is punctured or hit, you could cause an explosion and incinerate us all!"

The three henchmen in the room look at each other nervously. Richard and Vincent aren't so easily convinced.

Richard brings his hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose. "You know…I DO have a bit more patience than my brother here…but not that much." He says, pulling his own pistol from its holster.

Tony watches him carefully and takes a step back towards Pepper. She in turn brings her hands up to clutch at his tuxedo jacket.

Richard takes several steps towards the couple and Vincent flanks Tony on the other side, grinning slyly at him. Richard takes the opportunity to seize Pepper's handcuffs and yank her viscously towards him. She yelps in surprise and pain at being pulled harshly by the metal of the her restraints. Tony reaches for her but receives a punch in the gut by Vincent in the process.

Tony doubles over as the wind is knocked out of him and he falls to his knees. He hears Vincent cackling in the background and then receives several more swift kicks to his side before Richard tells him to back off.

Pepper is frantically yelling at Vincent to stop his assault on Tony, but her protests fall on deaf ears. Finally, Richard commands his brother to stand down, and Tony heaves, attempting to replace the air in his lungs.

The cool concrete beneath his palms beckons him and lays his forehead upon it for a brief moment. The sight of painted lines and hairline cracks in the ground fill his vision and he suddenly realizes that he is lying at the edge of the launching pad. His mind begins to draw on his plan of action and just as he is pulled to his feet by the henchmen, he glimpses Pepper's heels as they move towards him.

He regains his footing, and licks his dry lips. "So…serious, huh?" he croaks out, eyeing Richard and his annoying little brother.

"Yes Stark. Enough games. Tell us where the armor is." Richard brings his pistol up to Pepper's side and Tony begins to panic.

"My Left Foot!" he blurts out suddenly. Richard looks at him oddly.

"What?" Vincent asks.

Tony looks to make sure Pepper is watching him. "My Left Foot? It's a movie. Albeit a pretty sad one at that." he explains, ignoring the confused expressions on the faces around him. He keeps his eyes on Pepper and wiggles his left foot slightly. "It's about a man who can only move his left foot and learns to paint with it and, despite living with a crippling disability, does something amazing with his life. All with his LEFT foot." He laughs nervously, looking between the people in front of him.

Even Pepper was beginning to think he had lost his mind. _What the hell is talking about…'left foot'?"_ She looks at him and wrinkles her brow.

He ignores the look of confusion on her face and continues. "Point is-- the movie is a bit of an inspiration when it comes to my inventions." He changes the subject quickly and points across the room. "See that machine over there?" He asks, motioning towards one of his fire dummy robots.

Richard nods.

"That machine has a control panel on it that will open up the vault where I keep the armor. I just need it over here to plug it in." Stark informs him, pointing to an outlet on the floor.

Richard tips his head at the henchmen, and they walk over to the robot to retrieve it. Stark interrupts their process. "Actually, its got wheels, I just need to call it." He lifts he eyebrows at Richard, waiting for his consent.

Richard tightens his grip on the gun and Pepper's arm. "Fine Stark. Just do it."

Stark nods, then turns to the little robot. "Jarvis! Here boy! Activate, protocol 7." Stark emphasizes his words slightly, trying not to sound like he has an ulterior motive during this whole process.

Vincent and the others watch as the small robot springs to life. Its single arm unfolds and the whirring of components signifies its compliance as it begins to roll towards Stark.

Pepper is aware of the fact that Tony is up to something, so she keeps her eyes trained on him, watching his body language.

Just as the robot comes to a stop in front of Stark, Richard pulls Pepper off to the side and out of the way of the swinging robotic arm. Tony reaches for the control panel on the side of the robot, and Vincent takes a step forward, letting him know he is watching him carefully.

"Stark—I don't think I need to remind you of what will happen if you try something foolish." Richard says, motioning his head towards Pepper.

Tony grins at him. "Trust me…Dick, I'm fully aware of the fact you have a big gun in your hand."

Tony turns his attention back to the panel and hits a series of buttons.

Nothing happens.

Vincent sighs in frustration. "Well?"

Tony frowns at the machine, then takes notice of a set of loose wires on the right side due to a bullet hole. "Ah!" he shouts in discovery of the damaged panel. "There's some loose wiring…thanks to someone's happy trigger finger…" he says, looking at Vincent.

Stark squats down to examine the bundle of wires extruding from the side of the machine. He grunts in frustration, and then pulls a blue wire from its place on the inside. He strips the plastic off with his teeth, pulls out a red wire from the same location and repeats the process.

Pepper begins to fidget as she watches him work, taking note of the concentration in his eyes and the way his shoulders tense up every time her heels make a noise on the concrete. He glances up briefly to catch her eyes, silently telling her to stay calm. She nods her head, but relaxes only slightly.

Taking the ends of the two wires, he twists them together then begins looking around for something. He turns and faces Vincent. "I need a lighter to fuse the ends of this together."

One of the henchmen perks up and speaks, "I got one." He says, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small black lighter.

"Great." Tony replies enthusiastically. "Stand over here and hold it up…wait till I tell you when. I need to make sure the wires are perfectly placed." He directs the henchman to stand to his left, directly in front of Vincent…

…and directly in front of the fire hose-shaped end of the robotic arm.

Tony turns to look at where Richard and Pepper are standing on his right. He directs his gaze at Richard, but his words are meant for Pepper. "Lucky for me, my left foot isn't the only useful thing on my body…" he turns and winks at Pepper and she looks at him suspiciously.

_Did he seriously just shoot off a come-on line? Right now?_

Then it hit her…My left foot…_His_ left foot…just last week in the office when she'd injured him—she'd managed to stomp her heel right onto his left foot.

Tony holds her eyes for a moment more, praying she understood what he had meant by the whole movie reference--he was about to look away when he notices the corner of her mouth slide upwards; Her head nods the tiniest of movements, and she shifts her eyes down to the ground.

Tony grins, then directs his attention back to the wires in his hand. Holding them up and away from his face, and into the path of the robotic arm, he looks over to the henchmen and smiles fully.

"Alright, big guy, fire!"

Two attempted clicks later, a flicker of a flame emerges from the tip of the lighter…

…and then all hell breaks loose.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Part II will be posted by the end of the weekend...

Thank you all so much for reading...


	18. Heart of the Matter, Part II

_**A/N: I know I said I would have this up by the end of the weekend…but life got in the way and I fell asleep before I could finish it to my liking—besides…I'm not about to post something that I feel is just 'OK'—after all, you all deserve so much more than just 'ok'. **_

_**AND check out my flickr website…I posted a picture of our favorite baddie: ****Richard W W W . FLICKR . C O M/photos/27767431N05/**_

_**Thank you all in advance for your comments—and to all of the new folks I have heard from—keep reading and enjoying…the next few chapters will bring this all to a close—but in a way I will be extremely satisfied with…**_

_**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

_**Previously… **_

'_Tony holds her eyes for a moment more, praying she understood what he had meant by the whole movie reference--he was about to look away when he notices the corner of her mouth slide upwards; Her head nods the tiniest of movements, and she shifts her eyes down to the ground._

_Tony grins, then directs his attention back to the wires in his hand. Holding them up and away from his face, and into the path of the robotic arm, he looks over to the henchmen and smiles fully._

"_Alright, big guy… fire!" _

_Two attempted clicks later, a flicker of a flame emerges from the tip of the lighter…_

…_and then all hell breaks loose.'_

_--_

_**Chapter 17, Continued…Heart of the Matter, Part II**_

Tony closes his eyes moments before a sea of white foam and fire retardant is expelled from the tube of his favorite fire dummy. The pressurized spray is so strong and sudden that the man holding the lighter is thrown backwards and straight into the unsuspecting body of Vincent Case. The two bodies tumble backwards onto the floor of the workshop, with the continuous spray of white fog following their path.

Equally unexpected is the stab of pain in Richard's left foot as Pepper pierces the top of his shoe with her heel. His natural instinct to grab his injured limb sends him off balance and Pepper uses her own body weight to shove him straight in into a pile of boxes on their right.

The other two henchmen, now recovered from their shock at seeing the scene play out before them; begin firing their machine guns into the white haze blocking their vision. The sounds of gunfire and men shouting fill the air as Tony jumps into action.

Knowing he has no time to fully gear up in his armor, he decides to utilize an escape route instead.

"Jarvis! …Floor boards!"

His command is executed and immediately the sounds of clanking metal and gears shifting prelude the opening of a large hatch in the ground of the launching pad. "Lock it down once we're in!" He adds, reaching for a set of keys left behind from one of the fallen henchmen.

Moving quickly, Tony then grabs for Pepper's hands and pulls her hard into his chest. Their eyes lock as he pulls her to the ground and pushes her in the direction of the opening in the floor. The lights suddenly switch off, and Pepper freezes as soon as her body hits the floor; her arms automatically going up to cover her head from the fear of the gunfire. Tony throws himself behind her and the momentum of both of their bodies sends them rolling into the dark space. The hatch closes securely behind them, leaving Richard and his men alone in the workshop above.

The emergency lighting bathes the workshop in a soft red glow, and Richard, still lying in the pile of cardboard, blinks several times before he realizes that his eyes are not playing tricks on him.

As soon as he has pulled himself free from the boxes, his first instinct drives him to kick the nearest one across the room.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screams, stomping towards the floor space where Stark had just disappeared into. His raises his gun and fires several shots at the ground, hardly making a dent into the reinforced metal.

He turns to his brother who is being helped up by two of the other men. All three of them are covered in a layer of dusty fire retardant that comes off of them in clouds each time they move. Now on his feet, Vincent yanks his arms away from the men at his sides and moves to join his brother in an angry fit of curses.

"What the HELL just happened in here?!" Richard bellows, grabbing his brother's vest and shaking him violently.

Vincent hits his hands away. "Get off me!" he grumbles, then looks to the ground where Stark and Pepper disappeared into. "Where do you think that hatch leads to?"

Richard runs a hand through his hair. "Probably outside." He responds, then turns towards the men next to them. "Get outside and search the perimeter of the house for the exit to this tunnel. Tell the others that Stark is on the loose, and to capture him. I want him alive!"

"What about the girl?" the henchman with the scar asks.

"She's of no use anymore. Do what you want with her." He replies curtly, making his way towards the stairs; loading a new clip into his pistol as he goes.

Vincent begins to follow Richard then stops Scar, "You," he says, grabbing his shoulder, "…you wait here in case either one of them show back up."

'Scar' nods his head in agreement. "Yes, sir."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The chaos of the last few moments has left both Tony and Pepper breathing heavily as they lay in the darkness of the crawl space.

After rolling unceremoniously into the escape hatch, the momentum of their bodies has left Pepper lying precariously on top of Tony; her cuffed hands tucked securely between their bodies, and her head resting just under his chin. She remains still as her ears adjust to the sudden silence that has enveloped them both.

Tony's arms are wrapped around her securely and the sudden relief at having her safe and next to him only encourages him to hold her tighter. He can feel how tense she is by how stiff her arms are as they lay atop his chest, and even though darkness surrounds them, he can tell her hands are balled into fists.

She shifts slightly and he can feel her breath as she exhales across his neck. His own breath is still coming out in pants, and with her weight on top of his chest, it is getting harder for him to breathe.

He angles his mouth down towards her. "Are you okay?" he whispers.

She doesn't answer, but nods in the affirmative.

"I was worried you didn't get the whole foot reference thing." He says, smiling into her hair.

She lifts her head then, only slightly. "Yeah well, I'm just glad I wore heels this morning." The lightness in her voice surprises even herself, and she feels herself bouncing up and down as Tony chuckles at her words.

Tony shifts slightly to allow them both to roll onto their sides; he on his right, her on her left. It takes a few moments of readjustment and the untangling of legs, but they both manage to get a little bit more comfortable. Tony carefully tugs his arms out from behind her and brings them to rest with hers between their bodies. Pepper, realizing that both of their hands are still bound by handcuffs, begins to question their plan of action.

"What the hell do we do now?" she asks, the sounds of their cuffs clinking together giving emphasis to her inquiry. She blinks in the darkness. "Dammit…I wish I could see something!"

"Here…" Tony says. She feels his arms shift upwards and then hears the sound of fabric being shifted. Moments later, the soft blue glow of the arc reactor illuminates the darkness around them, allowing both of them to gain a visual of their tight quarters. She squints into the sudden 

light and then pulls her head back quickly when she realizes how close her face is to his. Tony gives her a crooked smile as soon as she comes into focus and then smiles even bigger when she returns the gesture.

"I knew this thing was good for something." He jokes, tapping lightly on his chest plate.

"Ok, genius," she responds, holding up her bound wrists, "how about this little problem?" She lowers her hands and stares at him soberly.

Tony smirks this time, and produces the small set of keys he grabbed from the floor of the workshop moments before they escaped.

Pepper's mouth opens slightly, and a soft "oh" escapes her lips.

Tony reaches for her cuffs and unlocks them quickly, then carefully hands her the keys and allows her to do the same to his. Wrists free from the unforgiving metal, Pepper wastes no time in rubbing the raw flesh, relieving some of the ache.

Tony frowns as he watches her tend to her injured limbs. "I'm sorry I got you into this, Pepper." He says softly. The tone of his voice brings Pepper's eyes up to his. The emotion is raw and unfiltered, and she can't help but smile tenderly up at him.

She tears her eyes away from his and speaks, "Well, let's just worry about getting out of this little situation _alive_…then we'll work on the apologies later."

Tony nods his agreement and then tilts his head upwards towards the open space of the tunnel, trying to see what lies ahead of them. He lifts his body up as well, attempting to get some of the light from the arc reactor to illuminate the path. The movement causes his chest and torso to press into Pepper's and he feels her hands come up to his shoulder to brace herself. He looks back down at her sheepishly. "Sorry…I wasn't trying to get fresh or anything…"

"Just get us out of here!" She whispers through clenched teeth.

"Alright…" he takes a deep breath, "…this tunnel leads to the backside of the mansion. The opening at the other end leads directly into the woods behind the house. This small space will widen, and at the end, there is a ladder leading to the surface…we just have to get there." He finishes his explanation and looks back at Pepper. She is biting her bottom lip as if she is assessing his words and whether or not he is telling the truth. His eyes drift to her lips as he awaits her reaction. Then, seconds later, she swallows and nods her head. "Ok, let's go…"

"You first." He tells her, pressing his body back to allow her enough space to shimmy ahead of him.

Pepper uses the sides of the tunnel for leverage and manages to get herself halfway up and away from Tony's body before she runs out of places to put her feet. Sensing her difficulties, Tony grabs at her ankle just before her knee smashes him in the jaw, and pushes her forward.

Now that she is no longer trapped between Tony's body and the metallic wall, Pepper finds that she has enough space to bring herself up onto her hands and knees, and begins to crawl forward into the darkness.

"You should have gone first!" She shouts back to Tony. "I can hardly see where I'm going!"

"Just keep moving forward…the space will open up in a few meters." He replies, following closely behind her. "Meanwhile…I am loving the view back here." His smile is soon wiped off by the jab of a heel into his shoulder. "OUCH! HEY, watch it with those things! You could've poked my eye out!"

"Then stop staring at my ass!" She warns him.

He is grateful she can't see his smile as they continue their way to the end of the tunnel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

The warm summer day has given way to a chilled evening, and Vincent curses out loud as his fingers grow numb from gripping his gun too tight.

His earpiece buzzes, and his brother's voice comes over the radio. "Any sign of them?"

Each of the six henchmen checks in with a negative answer, and Vincent replies in the same. "Nothing…I'm gonna head towards the rear of the house again."

"I'll meet you there." Richard replies.

With the moon nowhere to be found, the only light source for Tony Starks's hilltop home comes from the stars in the sky. Thanks to Jarvis, all lighting in and around the mansion had been extinguished, drenching everyone and everything in darkness.

Richard scans the area in front of him with his flashlight. Every now and then the path of light will stop on a pair of reflective eyes belonging to a raccoon or a possum; but no Stark. No Pepper.

His level of frustration increases with every passing moment, and he soon finds himself reacting to every little noise around him. The sound of sticks breaking on his right catches his attention, and he whirls around, ready to fire at the source.

The light settles on the form of his brother, and he drops his gun back down to his side. "Shit!" he curses, then walks over to Vincent. "I swear to God…as soon as I find him, I'm gonna beat the shit out him." His jaw is set and his eyes are as black as the night.

"Where the HELL are you Stark!!" he shouts, firing off two rounds into the darkness.

Vincent keeps quiet and turns to scan the wooded area behind them. He nods his head in the direction of the dense trees. "What about in there?" he says to his brother.

Richard, his chest heaving, turns to look where Vincent has indicated. "Take three men and search. I'll take the others and investigate the front and the inside of the house once more." Richard holsters his pistol and unclips the machine gun. "Forget what I said about alive. I just want him dead and done with." his words drip with anger and spite, and Vincent smiles in accord with his brother.

Richard moves off back towards the house and Vincent radios for three of his men to join him at the rear to begin searching the forest.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

At the first sensation of the cool air on her cheek, Pepper dismisses it as her imagination. But as she continues shuffling her way through the dark tunnel, the soft whisper of the chilled wind transforms into an unmistakable breeze, signaling the fact that they were fast approaching the end of their journey.

The narrow tunnel soon gives way to a wider crawl space, and then suddenly it opens up completely, leaving enough room for both of them to stand. Pepper glances around and finds that they are standing in what seems to be a circular concrete well—without the water, of course. A metal ladder is attached to one side of the concrete, showing them that their exit lies twenty feet above their heads.

Tony moves to stand in front of Pepper to get a better view of the opening above their heads. "We've made it this far…let's keep going!" he says, moving towards the end of the ladder.

Pepper steps in front of him, blocking his path. "What happens once we get up there? Run for the hills? We need a plan." Her voice is stern and focused, and Tony vaguely reminds himself to remember this moment for future recall.

He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. "You're right. Sorry…I'm just so used to jumping head first into situations."

"Yeah, I know. I'm your assistant, remember? Only this time, you're not wearing a suit of armor to stop the bullets that will be flying at you…or me." Pepper's lips tighten at the thought of getting shot at, and her poise falters…but only briefly. She shakes her head and steels her gaze once again, waiting for Tony to offer up a new plan.

Tony reaches up and runs a hand across her arm reassuringly. "This is not the worst situation I've ever been in Pepper. Trust me when I say I will get us out of this, ok?" his voice remains light and hopeful, giving Pepper a much needed boost in confidence.

Tony's eyes shift to survey the space they are in and notices a discarded pipe at the edge of the ladder. After moving to pick it up, he gives it a few experimental swings and then turns it over in his hands. Pepper watches him curiously as he examines the lead pipe. "What are you going to do with that?" She questions, then, perking up slightly, adds, "…OH, can you make it into like, some kind of …canon? Or…what? What else can you do?"

Tony stares at her blankly. "Pepper, I'm not MacGyver. I can't just make a gun out of a metal pipe and a…a…bow tie." He replies dryly, removing the black material that _was_ once a bow tie.

Pepper's face drops slightly. "Oh."

"But I_ can_ hit them over the head with it." He adds, smacking the pipe into the palm of his hand several times.

The statement seems to satisfy Pepper's nerves and Tony smiles at her. Unfortunately, his smile only makes her feel increasingly uneasy about the whole situation.

"What do you want to do once we get up there? I mean, they have guns and weapons, Tony! And all we have is a …pipe. And Richard! Oh my God…he's insane!" Pepper's voice loses a bit more control as she really begins to take stock of their current situation and begins to ramble. "Do you know what will happen if he _or_ his brother finds us again? I –I …where do we go…what--"

Her eyes shift from the pipe in Tony's hands to the ladder on the wall and she starts twisting her hands together nervously in front of her chest. Tony hesitates for only a split second, then, placing the pipe under his arm, he shifts to cover her hands with his, stilling her movement and her voice. Pepper's eyes turn to his face and her chest begins to ache from the effort of trying to stay calm.

Tony holds her gaze and clutches her hands gently. "Look, once we get up there, we are going to head into the woods. I've already told Jarvis to get a hold of Rhodes; he should be he here within minutes if he's not already." He presses closer to her and she looks away, overcome with emotion. He tightens his grip on her hands, making sure she is listening to his words. "Pepper…" his features harden, and his tone is serious. "You _need_ to trust me when I say we are going to be just fine…alright?"

His question hung in the air, and she could feel the intensity of his gaze even though she was turned away from him. Tony's breath stalled in his chest as he awaits her decision. His own nerves are on overdrive as he attempts to keep himself calm and positive about their predicament. He watches as she inhales deeply, steeling her resolve, and lifts her eyes back to his once more.

"I trust you." She replies simply, squeezing his hands to confirm her statement.

"Then let's get the hell out of here, shall we?" he says, the corner of his mouth lifting into a smile. Pepper nods, and allows him to release her hands as he moves towards the ladder.

He stops at the bottom rung and helps her begin climbing. Satisfied that she is secure ahead of him, he begins to ascend the ladder as well, moving closer and closer to the surface.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Vincent and his three henchmen fan out to cover the small forested area. The evening continues to remain darkened and they must rely on their flashlights for all of their light due to the fact that the trees now block even the starlight.

The soft crunch of leaves and forest debris under their feet mingles with the soft hooting of an owl and the crickets' nighttime songs.

One henchman, now deep into the forest and on his own, pauses beside an old oak tree and lights up a cigarette. He inhales the acrid smoke and fully enjoys the warmth it brings to his chest as he exhales slowly. He takes another drag on the cancer stick and just as he is about to exhale, the sounds of metal being moved and a soft clang of a fence alert his senses.

He flicks the unfinished cigarette to the forest floor and reengages his assault rifle as he inches towards the source of the sound.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper reaches the top of the ladder and unlatches the tiny metal clip that holds the cover to the hole in place. She swings the fence up and over behind her, and it smacks the side of the concrete well with a soft thud.

Slowly and carefully she pulls herself up and out of the well and is greeted by the brisk night air. Gooseflesh immediately springs up on her arms and neck as she plants her feet on the solid ground. She is silently thankful to be out of the cramped space that was their escape route, but is now just as equally nervous to be out in such a wide open space with the fear of gunmen in the vicinity.

Tony emerges shortly after her, pulling himself out easily from the well and moving to stand just beside her. He glances at her momentarily—the gently blue glow of the arc reactor lights up her features and in the dark night and they share a grateful smile at having made it this far.

Suddenly, the sounds of crunching leaves and a cough interrupt their relief of being out of the tunnel. Tony, realizing that someone was approaching, slips his hand into Pepper's and pulls her out of sight behind a cluster of trees and shrubs.

"What are we going to do if he finds us?" Pepper whispers delicately as they squat behind the safety of the trees.

"He won't if we just stay still and don't move or _speak!" _he whispers back harshly, alerting her to the fact that she should cease talking.

They both drop to their knees, and huddle closer to the bushes in front of and around them. Pepper looks down to her hands in her lap; her left is still securely held by Tony and her eyes flicker up to his face. He is squinting in the darkness and looking beyond the trees, waiting to see who is approaching.

A sudden realization hits her…

She can _see_ him. The bright glow emanating from his chest is like a spotlight signaling their position to whoever is fast approaching. She begins to panic, then, thinking quickly, she grabs at his shoulders, twisting him around to face her.

"Wha—Pepper..?" His protests are abruptly cut off as she wraps her arms forcefully up and over his shoulders and around his neck.

Tony's mouth is immediately slammed shut as Pepper's shoulder comes to rest directly under his chin and her hands reach around to his back to grab fistfuls of his jacket. She has him trapped in a secure bear hug; her chest running flush up against his, and her arms squeezing tight—effectively blocking any and all blue light that was formerly radiating from his chest.

"Oh." He whispers quietly. He can feel her attempt to steady her own breathing at their extremely close contact, and then he feels her hands grip at his back tighter as they hear another noise off in the distance.

Her quick thinking comes at just the right time. The henchman turns the corner from another bank of trees and takes several extremely cautious steps towards the concrete well that protrudes from the ground. He observes the area quickly, running his flashlight along the perimeter of the trees; his gun following its path.

Pepper squeezes her eyes shut as a sliver of white light penetrates the bushes near her head, and she prays silently that he doesn't see them.

The sounds of footsteps approaching their hiding place send Tony into a panicked alert and his body tenses at the thought of being discovered. He increases his hold on the body in his arms and he feels Pepper do the same. Fortunately for both of them, the henchman walks past their hiding spot and stops just beyond their exit point.

They listen intently as he draws his radio up to his mouth. "This is Donovan. I found an exit point in the woods at the rear of the house. It looks like an empty well—I think this is where they escaped from."

The radio crackled softly and then Richard's voice came over the other end. "Alright. Come back to the house—take note of your position so you can lead us back there. Copy?"

"Copy that." Donovan replies, and then moves off into the distance.

Satisfied that they are now alone and in no danger of being discovered at this moment, Pepper releases her death grip on Tony's back and slowly draws herself back from his chest.

"Quick thinking there Miss Potts…" Tony smirks, his hands lingering on her forearms. Pepper exhales audibly, nodding her head in agreement.

Reluctantly, he lets go of her arms and moves to button his shirt back up, cutting off the blue glow that was their only source of light.

"We need to move." He picks her hand back up, grabs the metal pipe they found at the bottom of the well, and they hurry off into the dense forest.

After walking about twenty feet into the trees, Tony's arm is yanked back by Pepper. He turns and stares at her. "What?" he questions hurriedly.

"You need to go back there." She says, pulling him towards her voice.

His brow furrows in confusion. "What? Why?"

She stumbles slightly from her heels digging into the ground, but Tony reaches up to steady her.

"Look…we both know that we have no chance of fending them off with just our bare hands a metal pipe--"

"But it's a big pipe," he interrupts.

She levels her eyes with his in the dark, making sure he's listening, "Tony…you need that suit…you need to go back there and get into that armor."

Tony is immediately shaking his head. "No. There is no way I'm leaving you here."

"You have to."

"I hate to break it to you Pepper, but I'm _your_ boss. And I don't take orders from you." He says firmly, looking her in the eyes. Then, he turns to continue trudging forward into the trees and down the hill; pulling her along behind him. She is stunned by his response, but not totally deterred. She needs to make him understand, and the only she was going to do that was by clearing his mind of his previous decision and starting over. Based on that logic, she decides her next move entirely on impulse.

Pepper tugs on his arm again.

"Pepper! Really! I told you already--"

His voice is cut short by her lips crashing into his. She holds him there—unmoving. Waiting. Her own breath caught in her throat.

His shock at her sudden action wipes his mind free of all coherent thought; and he briefly registers the fact that both of their eyes are still open…but the feeling of her arms pulling him impossibly closer and her mouth angling over his make him sigh, and his eyes slip shut.

Then, after getting over his initial shock of being assaulted by her lips, he returns the kiss with equal fervor, wrapping his free arm around her waist and pulling her against him. He lifts her slightly, backing her up against a nearby tree. His lips open just barely, and just as he begins to taste her, she pulls her head back abruptly, sucking in a much needed breath of air.

They stare at each other for a few seconds—the silence stretching between them—their breath coming out in pants.

"I—I…I don't know why I did that." The words tumble from her lips unexpectedly. Her eyes are wide and they dart nervously from his mouth to his chin. She has already forgotten her reasoning as to _why_ she kissed him—now she is only thinking of how it felt.

Tony swallows and lick his lips. _Good God,_ he thinks, _I can still taste her._

He finally finds his voice. "You sure picked a perfect time to plant one hell of a kiss on me." He says sincerely. His mouth is still barely inches from hers and he has the urge to kiss her again—but the gravity of their situation still looms above them, and he releases his tight hold on her waist and inches his body back slowly—his hands remain on hers, unwilling to break the contact.

Pepper blinks and repeats her request from earlier. "Tony…you need to get to your armor."

Again, he is shaking his head in the negative. Pepper reaches her hands up to the sides of his face, holding his head in place. "I know you don't want to leave me here. But if you don't…they will _find _us…and they will _kill _us." She increases the pressure of her hands. "Please."

Her eyes plead with him to agree, and he squeezes his shut, struggling with her request. He can feel her breath on his face and his resolve begins to fade. Against his better judgment, he feels his head nodding in agreement and then the feeling of her forehead being pressed upon his. They stay that way for what seems like hours, but eventually break apart and regain their eye contact.

"Alright…but if I'm going back there, I need to make sure you are safe first." He says, making sure she agrees. She nods her head and he begins to scan the area quickly, looking for options.

Target practice with his flight stabilizers has been one of his favorite games over the past year—despite certain objection from Rhodes and Pepper—but as his eyes settle on a mangled tree a few feet from them, he is suddenly grateful that he never listened to them to stop.

Heading straight for the hollowed tree, he guides her to sit under its distorted body and steps back to make sure she is effectively hidden.

He bends down one last time to talk to her quietly. "Ok—you _stay_ here and _do not_ come out of this spot until I come back for you." He tells her firmly, waiting for her to acknowledge the importance of his instructions.

She nods her head but grabs his arms before he stands back up. Her eyes seek his in the darkness and she digs her nails into the cloth of his jacket. "_You_ just make sure you come back to me." She instructs him—just as seriously, if not more so.

They hold on for moment more, and then with a reassuring smile, he releases her hands and breaks into a run back to the opening of the tunnel.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC…

A/N: Worth the wait?

I hope so…More soon!

And again, thank you to all of my reviewers…you are all like an awesome little fan club! I do hope to hear from more of you out there on the alert list…

Until next time my friends…Comment comment comment...


	19. Falling Part I

**Quick note/question: What do you all think of the character pictures I posted? Personally, they make it easier for me to picture who Pepper and Tony are talking to.**

**I do plan on adding a few more pics to elaborate on future chapters, so if they are enjoyable to you…keep checking them out!**

888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Previously…**_

'_He bends down one last time to talk to her quietly. "Ok—you stay here and do not come out of this spot until I come back for you." He tells her firmly, waiting for her to acknowledge the importance of his instructions._

_She nods her head but grabs his arms before he stands back up. Her eyes seek his in the darkness and she digs her nails into the cloth of his jacket. "You just make sure you come back to me." She instructs him—just as seriously, if not more so._

_They hold on for moment more, and then with a reassuring smile, he releases her hands and breaks into a run back to the opening of the tunnel.'_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888_

_Chapter 18: Falling_

Tony reaches the opening to the concrete well in less than a minute and he is already descending the ladder before his breath even catches up with him. Skipping the last three rungs to the ladder, he jumps to the bottom of the well, drops to his hands and knees, and immediately begins his return journey back to the workshop.

As the tunnel comes to an end, he reaches his hand up above him and feels for the latch that will open the floor board above his head. He begins to turn the latch slowly, bringing the trap door up only an inch or so.

As soon as the door is raised, a beam of red light hits his face and he blinks as his head pushes up through the small opening. Making a thorough sweep across the visible area, he is just about to push himself up through the trapdoor when he turns his eyes in the direction of the hotrod. He is just barely able to make out a pair of boots that are visible from the ankle down. Realizing that he is not alone in the room, he halts his movements immediately; reevaluating his situation and his next course of action.

Glancing quickly around the room, he looks for something—anything—to use against the intruder in his house. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpses a cell phone on the ground about a foot away from him—most likely dropped by one of the henchmen during the chaos earlier. Shrugging, he decides that he could use the small device to his advantage, and positions himself to retrieve the object. Pulling the metal pipe out from the crawl space, he slowly inches it 

towards the phone—careful not to make any contact with the ground or any other object near him.

He grits his teeth as his arms begin to cramp from suspending the pipe in the air for such a long time. Just as his arms are about to give out, he settles the end of the pipe over the face of the cell phone, and sets it down gently on top of its screen. Tony moves himself so that he is sitting on his knees with the door propped open by the top of his head, and both hands now holding the pipe securely.

He begins sliding the small object towards him, all the while watching the pair of boots shift on the other side of the hotrod. He prays that the owner of the boots doesn't hear the quiet scraping of the phone across the concrete as he pulls harder on the pipe.

The boots walk dangerously close to the front end of the car, and Tony stops, waiting anxiously to make sure the henchman doesn't turn the corner of the car. Seconds tick by and the sweat begins to drip along his temple as he continues to hold his position. Then, just as the boot raises to take another step around the classic car, it shifts, and heads back in the directions it came.

Tony releases the breath that had been trapped in his lungs, and slides the phone the remainder of the distance and into his outstretched hand. He pulls the pipe back through the hole and quietly shuts the hatch above him. Settling into a slouched sitting position, he taps at the cell phone, causing it to light up and illuminate his surroundings. He examines the screen of the phone, looking for the signal strength.

"Thank you cell phone Gods…" he whispers out loud after seeing three bars in the top left corner of the screen.

Quickly dialing Rhodey's number, he presses the phone to his ear and covers the mouthpiece with his other hand.

"Rhodes."

"Rhodey, it's Tony…" he whispers in a hushed voice.

"Tony! What the hell? Where are you? What's going on?"

"Shh...shh...listen, there are men at my house. They tried to get to the armor and now they have my workshop blocked off, and I'm holed in an escape tunnel…and Pepper…she's in the forest, hidden away…I hope." His mind travels back to leaving Pepper at the tree, and his shoulders tense at the thought of not getting back to her in time.

At the other end of the phone, Rhodes breaks it down. "Alright…I get it. You're in trouble. I got the call from Jarvis, but he didn't have much details…I need to know what we are dealing with."

"Eight men--all armed. Vincent Case and his brother--"

"Holy shit, the Dealer? He's there?" Rhodes' panicked voice burst through Tony's explanation; the excitement of having the Dealer within his grasp clearly evident.

"Dude, seriously...you're interrupting me right now?!" Stark reprimands Rhodes through clenched teeth.

"Sorry, alright, so…eight men. That's good. I've got ten with me."

"Ten? That's it?" Tony is shocked by Rhodes' information.

"Yeah, well…after our very public failed attempt to capture Vincent Case last week, the General was only willing to give me a few soldiers tonight…He's still kinda pissed at you…and me."

"Huh…remind me to send him a gift basket or something…"

Rhodes ignores Stark's comment and continues, "We are ten minutes out. Think you can hold on till then?"

Tony frowns at hearing his ETA. "Sure buddy. I'll just sit and wait here patiently."

"I mean it Tony. Don't do anything stupid…"

"Me? …No, never…" Tony smirks into the receiver and then clicks off the phone.

His mind is on overdrive right now and he can't decide what to do. Wait here for Rhodes to show up and take out the armed men on the surface? Or, should he attempt to get to his armor and take them all out himself?

His thoughts turned to Pepper once again, and before he realizes what he is doing, he is tapping another number into the cell phone; his mind already made up.

A familiar, automated voice came over the speaker of the phone._** "Stark residence…No one is available right now, but if you--" **_

Tony cut off the recording by entering his access code. Moments later, the voice returned, only this time, it wasn't a recording. _**"Sir, it's good to know you're still alive…"**_ Quips Jarvis.

Tony smiles at Jarvis' witty remark. "Your confidence in my abilities is always encouraging, Jarvis. Now listen up…I've got a plan…"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard and his brother re-enter the forest with five of their six armed henchmen. They all stand shoulder to shoulder as they breach the tree line; looking much like a line of FBI agents searching for clues to a crime. Unfortunately, these men were most assuredly _not _the good guys; and they were_ not_ searching for clues—they were searching for the billionaire and his assistant.

Richard pulls the lever of his machine gun and it flies forward with a _snap. _"Fire at anything that moves. The first person to bring me Stark's dead body gets a bonus of a lifetime." Richard tells his men as they begin their renewed search of the forest.

Vincent walks closer to his brother and speaks quietly, "Are you sure you want to just kill him? What about finding the armor?"

Richard stops and glares down at Vincent. "I don't care about the armor anymore. I just want the bastard taken care of." He snarls, holding his pistol up near Vincent's head. "Understand?"

Vincent swallows impulsively, his eyes on the gun in his brother's hand. "You're the boss..." he replies; then watches as Richard's angry stare is replaced by a mocking smile.

"Good." Richard replies, smacking Vincent on the shoulder and walking off into the night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper's heart had not ceased pounding since Tony left. As efficiently as she could, she had balled herself up inside the cover of the large hollow tree; hugging her legs to her chest and pressing her face into her knees, attempting to remain as calm as possible.

_He'll be right back._

_Everything will be fine._

_He'll be fine._

_I'll be fine._

Her mind begins to drift as her foot begins to tap nervously, then, realizing that she is _hiding_, reins in the panicky limb, and takes a deep breath.

She wonders how long it's been since he's left and then presses her head further into the safety of her arms. Her fear begins to border on the edge of paranoia, as she begins to hear noises emerge from the forest around her.

Crickets chirp on her right, the soft hoot of an owl comes from her left; and she's not too sure, but it sounds like there are things scurrying about on the inside of the tree she is sitting in.

Then, another sound…One that does not come from a creature of the forest.

The sounds of boots breaking the sticks beneath their heavy leather soles cause her head to lift from its perch. She squeezes her arms tighter and as she sucks in another breath, preparing to hold it for as long as it takes, and her mind begins to drift once more…

_He's coming back for me._

_He's coming back to me._

Another stick breaks in the distance.

_He'd better hurry the fuck up._

8888888888888888888888888888888

Tony lifts the panel once more, bringing his eyes up and over the edge of the floor. Seeing that the pair of boots are still on the other side of the hotrod, he removes the panel entirely, and sets it off gently to the side; careful enough not to make a single sound. Then, ever so quietly, he begins to ease his body out of the crawl space and, like a seal emerging from the water, slides onto the concrete floor and onto his belly. Using his hands to pull himself forward, he inches himself closer to the hotrod, gritting his teeth as the hard surface of the ground presses the arc reactor into his chest uncomfortably. Successfully out of the hole, he turns back towards the empty crawl space, picks up his trusty metal pipe, and silently rotates once more to face the backside of the hotrod.

Lifting the pipe up off of the ground and careful not to raise it too high, he then slowly spins himself around so that he is now sitting on his backside with his legs outstretched in front of him. He scoots closer to the rear wheel of the hotrod and brings himself up onto his haunches, raising the pipe next to him in the process. Now he was ready to make a run for it.

He counts down silently in his head, takes a deep breath, then, tightening his grip on the pipe, shouts, "Jarvis, now!"

The henchman jumps at the sound of a voice in the room and immediately raises his rifle in the direction of the noise. But before he can even pull the trigger, the deafening blast of heavy metal music fills the room, sending his arms up reflexively to his ears. Then, the red emergency lights flicker off, bathing the room in darkness.

Tony, prepared for the new circumstances, shuffles quickly out of his hiding spot, ascertains where the henchman was standing, then takes a full swing the general direction. The metal of the pipe makes contact with something, and a sickening thud can be heard over the blast of the music. Tony squats down after his successful swing, waiting for some kind of retaliation. But when it doesn't come, he takes a step forward, running into something large and soft.

"JARVIS! CUT IT!" he shouts over the music. The blast of the speakers immediately stops, and the natural lights of the workshop slowly come back on.

Tony looks down at his feet and sees the result of his swing. The henchman is slumped unnaturally on the ground; a nasty gash bleeding profusely across the backside of his head. Tony grimaces at the sight. "Ouch." Then he turns his head away, bringing his focus back to the launching pad.

Tony releases his hold on the pipe and it drops to the floor with a loud _clang_. He then makes his way towards the center of the room. "Alright Jarvis, suit me up…" Tony declares, walking quickly to his mark.

"_**Sir, I have a bit of bad news…It seems that the gunfire has damaged several of the mechanical arms and circuit boards needed to assist you in donning your complete armor." **_Jarvis spoke quickly, his voice sounding apologetic.

Tony blanches at Jarvis' words; then replays them over in his head. "Wait...what do you mean_ complete_ armor?"

"_**Well, the gears in the floorboards are damaged, making it impossible to access the lower half of the armor."**_ Jarvis reveals.

Tony sighs and runs both hands through his hair. "So, you're saying I'm only able to utilize the top half of the armor?"

"_**Not exactly…"**_

"Let's have it Jarvis! I'm kind of running on borrowed time here!" Tony shouts into the air, his frustration level rising.

"_**You currently only have only your left arm's flight stabilizer and your helmet available for use."**_

Tony's hands ball up into fists as he processes the scenario before him. He briefly recalls the development of his flight stabilizers, and all of the tests he'd done with them--even before his first flight. Then his mind flashes on all of the other uses he's had for the hand device.

He thinks of Pepper waiting for him back in the dark forest.

Stepping back onto the launching pad, he removes his tuxedo jacket and tosses it off to the side. Then, after rolling the sleeve of his white shirt up, he raises his left arm in the air at the appropriate angle and shouts to Jarvis. "DO IT."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Pepper felt the pulse in her neck thrum harder and she began to worry that the sound of her heart beating could be heard from where she hid.

She could hear men talking in the distance—most likely at the spot where she and Tony had emerged from the escape hatch.

"This is where the tunnel ends…they couldn't have gotten far. Find them!" The sound of Vincent's voice echoed amongst the trees, and she bit her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering.

A few minutes later, she could hear footsteps approaching cautiously, and when the bodies of two of the henchmen came into view, she held her breath once again.

Then, suddenly, a shout from the distance caught their attention, and a flash of blue light momentarily illuminated the darkened forest.

"Go!"

"Move it! He's over there!"

"Look out!"

Chaos erupted for the second time this evening, and Pepper's head flew up from her arms to listen more intently to the sounds coming from beyond the tree line. She watched as the two henchmen abandoned their search and ran off into the forest, seemingly leaving her alone in the hollow tree.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony hid behind the base of a large tree trunk, ducking behind a set of bushes. His left arm and shoulder had been successfully fitted with his armor, allowing him to utilize the Repulsor ray in his left palm. He swallows anxiously as the HUD in his helmet conveniently brought the forest into view using the night vision settings. From beyond his hiding spot, he sees three henchmen crouched together nervously about fifteen feet ahead of him.

Raising his left arm, he takes a deep breath and the crackle of energy precedes another burst of light as the Repulsor ray sends all three men flying into the trees. He smiles vindictively at them as they lay on the forest floor, unmoving.

He thinks to himself, _that's four men down…leaving Vincent, Dick, and two more idiots._

"Jarvis, triangulate my position with the exit point of the well." The HUD sparks to life with an indicator on the screen. A blue circle blinks in his field of vision indicating the direction of the well.

"_**Sir, if you continue twenty meters bearing southeast, you will arrive at your destination."**_

Jarvis had barely finished speaking before the adrenaline in Tony's veins takes over and he pushes himself off from the tree and begins sprinting towards the well.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard has both of his pistols locked securely in his hands as he presses his back up against a tree. His mind is swimming at the thought of Tony Stark wandering around the forest clad in his armor—and he is suddenly fearful of what he is capable of.

His earpiece crackles, and a voice of one of his remaining men come over the radio. "SIR! I see him! He's heading in your direction…but he's not in his full armor!"

Richard does a double take at hearing the words. He reaches for the button on his collar. "What do you mean…not in his full armor?"

"It looks like he's just got his helmet, and only one of his arms covered." The voice indicates.

Richard smiles to himself. "That definitely makes a difference." Richard says. If this is the case, then the playing field is still on the same level. After all, _he_ was a highly trained mercenary—Tony Stark is just a guy with a fancy gun. Now, all he and his brother need to do is draw him out.

Peeking out from behind his tree, Richard sees his brother taking cover a few feet away from him. Signaling for his attention, he motions for him to head off to the right, while he will circle around to the left. Vincent nods his understanding, and then runs off into the night.

Richard takes a deep breath and is just about to continue on, when, out of the corner of his eye, he spies movement in a nearby tree. Squinting in the darkness, he is just barely able to make out the outline of a slim arm as it emerges from the inside of the hollowed out base.

His mouth curls up into an evil grin as he quickly circles around behind the tree. Holstering one of his guns, he reaches out slowly with his right hand, then, quickly, grabs a handful of strawberry blonde hair—with a yelp of shock coming from the surprised woman in his grasp, he pulls her out completely from the hiding spot, yanking her roughly into his body.

Pepper's hands go up to the top of her head where a strong hand has a concrete grip on her hair.

Her body nearly goes limp when he speaks harshly into her ear. "Hello Pepper…" he snarls evilly, raising his gun and running it along her cheek. She squeezes her eyes shut, thinking this is it; this is how she is going to die.

But instead of hearing the blast of a gun, she hears another sound way off in the distance. Another streak of blue lights up the night sky, and a shout comes from somewhere off to her right. She hears Richard curse behind her, and then she is being pulled backwards by the hand still wrapped up in her hair.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony brings his hand down back to his side after firing off another successful shot at two more of the henchmen. Now, all that remains is Vincent Case and his brother.

He grins at his current situation and then turns back in the direction of the well. His happiness is abruptly cut short by the sound of Richard's voice breaking through the trees.

"STARK!!"

Tony stops in his tracks as he realizes that his voice is coming from the same location he had left Pepper in. His breath catches in his throat as he waits for him to speak again.

"STARK!! SHOW YOURSELF…OR ELSE YOUR PRETTY LITTLE ASSISTANT HERE WILL DIE!"

"Tony NO! Don't do--" Cries Pepper; but her voice is suddenly cut off.

Tony's mouth opens in shock. He drops to his knees as his legs give out on him. He's failed her. He couldn't get back to her in time.

This entire night has been hell, and now, just as he was about to end it, the flames begin anew and he suddenly feels helpless from the constant barrage of violence from these two men.

Jarvis' voice breaks through the fog in his head. _**"Sir…might I remind you that you still have the advantage here?"**_

Tony releases an exasperated puff of air. "What? How in the HELL do I have any kind of advantage? They have _Pepper_, Jarvis!" He hung his head at the realization.

"_**Yes, sir, but you have me. Not to mention the advantage of having the ability to see in the dark, and the knowledge of the terrain. This is no time to just give up…sir."**_ Jarvis' reasoning struck a chord within Tony, and he raises himself up off of his knees.

Squaring his shoulders and lifting his head, he spoke, "You're right Jarvis…let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888

Richard's words cause Pepper to flinch.

He punctuates 'will die' with another cruel yank of her hair, and she grits her teeth at the pain. The darkness surrounds them, and her eyes are wide as she waits for any sign of Tony.

Nothing.

"I guess your boss doesn't care too much for your well-being." Richard breathes into her ear. Pepper feels a curl of anger seep up into her belly and she struggles harder against the grip he has on her.

"You son of a bitch! You don't know anything about him or me!" she bites back; and despite the defiance in her voice, she still has to hold back a sob threatening to bubble up from her chest.

"I know you're both cowards!" he replies, then shouts out into the night, "YOU COWARD!"

He lets go of her hair and wraps his arm across her neck, holding her against his chest. She brings both of her hands up to claw at his forearm as his grip tightens. She sees spots as his arm presses against her windpipe.

Suddenly, a blast of light flies out above their heads, hitting the tree above them, and Richard's eyes move to scan the darkness.

"Pretty bold move considering what you're firing at!!" he says, raising his gun to Pepper's temple. "GET OUT HERE, STARK!" Richard then reaims his gun ahead of him, firing off three shots.

Pepper closes her eyes, praying that somehow, some way, Tony will get them out of this. The cracking of branches causes her eyes to fly open, and she is just barely aware of the fact that Richard has let her go just as a large branch from the tree above swings down to where they are standing.

Pepper dives to the ground, covering her head in the process; the branch swings recklessly, and snaps off of the tree and crashes into the ground; the thick limbs and leaves land on top of Pepper, concealing her.

Richard recovers quickly then raises his gun to the dark forest. Just as he fires off two rounds, another blast from the Repulsor ray sends him reeling back into the same tree where the branch had fallen from. He crashes into it with a thud, and his face contorts in pain as he slumps to the ground.

Tony then reveals himself from the cover of the forest, approaching Richard's fallen body cautiously. When he comes with a few feet of him, he suddenly raises his pistol, firing directly at Tony's head. Acting quickly, Tony raises his forearm to his face and several metal plates spread themselves out from the armor, effectively blocking the spray of bullets from Richard's gun.

Lifting himself off of the ground while still firing his weapon, Richard stands and begins running towards Stark. Then, while Stark is busy deflecting the bullets, he rams his shoulder full force into his abdomen. The force of his attack causes him to drop his gun, but doesn't deter him any less.

The air whooshes from Stark's lungs, and his feet leave the ground as Richard continues his assault and slams him into a fallen tree. Richard lifts his head to look Stark in the face, but is confronted by the Iron Man mask.

"You _are_ a coward…hiding behind a stupid mask!" He punches Stark in the stomach once, then his ribs. "And after I'm done with you…I'm gonna take care of Pepper…" He cackles at Stark, and raises his fist to hit him again.

At the mention of Pepper's name, Tony's anger multiplies and the adrenaline surges through his veins, causing the bright blue glow of his arc reactor to increase intensely. The light is so 

blinding that Richard's fist stops in mid air to cover his eyes. Then, out of nowhere, an immense blast of energy bursts from his chest plate, sending Richard off into the trees once again.

Tony hunches to the ground. With his energy drained, he is panting heavily, and he pries his helmet off, gulping in generous amounts of fresh air. The sounds of his heavy breathing is the only thing penetrating the silent night.

A soft moan catches his attention and his eyes travel to a lump of branches that has begun moving off to his left. He stands quickly; making his way over the heap of sticks that is Pepper Potts. Tony reaches down, pulling the branch off of her easily in one tug with his mechanical arm. He then kneels down next to her and reaches over with his other bare hand to help her roll over.

As she turns, a hiss escapes her lips and she sits up tenderly, grasping at her right shoulder. Tony looks her over and sees that her face is streaked with dirt and her hair is mussed and tangled. Her formerly white blouse is smeared with mud and filth, torn in several places, and now, on her shoulder, streaked with blood.

"God…I'm so sorry Pepper," he says, helping her sit up carefully. His eyes darken at the sight of her bloodied shoulder. "Here, let me see…" He reaches for her gingerly, but she pulls away at the last second. Hurt flashes in his eyes, but he pushes it aside, and allows her some space…for now.

Her features are stoic, and she still seems extremely edgy. Slowly, he brings his free hand up to lie on her uninjured shoulder. Her eyes snap to his face, and she is greeted by a pair of familiar eyes.

"Hey…" He says gently.

Her features soften slightly as her eyes truly begin to focus on his face. "Hey." She says, then begins to glance around nervously. "Where is he? Is he…dead?"

Tony scans the area around them and sees Richard's body hanging gruesomely from a nearby tree. The blast from Tony's chest had propelled Richard's body straight into a sharp broken limb of a tree. The end of a single branch was protruding from his chest, and his head hung limply to one side.

Tony clears his throat. "Um…I don't think he'll be much more trouble." His mouth twitches at the corner and he makes sure Pepper doesn't turn around to see the gory mess that was Richard Hansen.

Pepper nods gratefully, then makes a move to stand. Tony, sensing her desire to remove herself from the forest floor, stands first, then helps her up. She stumbles slightly, then leans her weight into Tony unconsciously. On instinct, he wraps his arms around her, still protecting her.

A bright white light interrupts their reunion as it circles above their heads. The thundering sound of a police chopper follows the appearance of the light, and Tony grumbles to himself. "Of course…NOW, Rhodes gets here." He feels Pepper chuckle at his words, and they turn to make their way back to the mansion.

They had taken only a few steps when a piercing sound of a gunshot rings out, and Tony is thrown back onto the ground, leaving a shocked and terrified Pepper standing in his wake.

A maniacal scream springs forth from the mouth of Vincent Case as he races out of the trees, his gun still trained on the fallen body of Tony Stark.

"You BASTARD!! MY BROTHER!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Vincent was fast approaching and Tony groans as he shakes his head, trying to get rid of the stars that have suddenly appeared due to his head slamming into the ground.

The bullet had ricocheted off of his arc reactor, and skimmed his bare right forearm, causing a gash to appear and start bleeding. Tony opens his eyes, and finds himself staring into the crazed eyes of the brother of the man he had just killed.

Vincent's chest was heaving as he held his gun on Tony. "Now, you die, Stark." He said in an eerily calm voice as his finger begins to depress the trigger.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_BANG !_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

Three shots rang out into the cold dark forest, causing Rhodes' head to fly up from the map in his hands.

"MOVE IN EVERYONE! I WANT TO KNOW WHERE THOSE SHOTS JUST CAME FROM!" Rhodes shouts into his radio, sending several men and police dogs running past their cars and to the rear of the mansion.

His own blood had been pumping now at an unnatural rate ever since receiving the distress call from Tony himself. He knew, as the conversation came to close that Stark wasn't going to wait for backup.

And now, as he races into the dark woods, he hopes desperately that he and Pepper are alive.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

TBC…

__

_**a/n: You know…I am not usually this evil with cliffhangers, but I can't seem to help myself. grins**_

_**What I can tell you is that I WILL update later tonight (probably midnight, PST) with another chapter…**_

_**That is…if you all are willing to tell me your thoughts so far…**_

_**Nah, I won't hold it hostage…but I would like to hear from you.**_

_**Until then…let's pray for Tony and Pepper.**_


	20. Falling Part II

_**Chapter 18: Falling, Part II**_

The barrel of the smoking gun remains suspended in the air mere moments after the person pulling the trigger had raised it. The now cool night air blew the smoke up and away from its origin; disappearing into the black night above. Never before had such an action laid claim over the movements of a person's limbs as it has right now.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

The echo of the gunshots still rang in Pepper's ears as she stood paralyzed; staring at the now limp body of Vincent Case, lying on the forest floor. Just seconds before, she had watched, horrified, as Vincent came barreling through the trees with his gun poised and directed at Tony Stark. Then, as he stood seemingly victorious of Tony's prone body, he raised his gun one last time—ready for the kill.

"_Now, you die, Stark."_

She heard his voice and it triggered her into action. Stepping back and away from the two men, she quickly found the gun Richard had dropped earlier from his struggle with Tony. Grappling with the awkwardness of holding such a foreign object, she quickly overcame her struggle, and then almost on instinct, she had lifted the gun and fired off three perfectly accurate rounds into the back Vincent Case. The jolt from the gun made her right shoulder ache immediately, and her ears had begun to ring after the first shot. But the pain seemed like a very distant second thought compared to the task at hand.

Then, as the third and last shot impacted upon the body in front of her, she watched as it swayed forward slightly; taking an unsteady step; dropped the gun at Tony's feet; and crumpled to the ground.

She had originally gritted her teeth and tensed her shoulders as she fired the weapon, but now, as it sits smoking in her hand, her lips are parted and her eyes are wide; but her expression gives no sign as to what is truly going on in her mind. On the outside, Pepper Potts was standing strong; having just saved the life of her boss, Tony Stark.

But on the inside, she was falling. Falling from some unknown place in her mind where she has nothing to grasp on to. It was a strange and surreal feeling. It was as if she was suddenly not connected to her body, but high above it, watching as she stood there with her arm outstretched, frozen in place. Then, as if the air has come out of her, she is falling forever back down to her where she originated…but never seems to reach it.

She is falling deep down into an abyss; and she doesn't know why.

Tony stares at the limp body at his feet, then glances up to the woman still holding the gun in front of him. Her arm remains outstretched, still clutching the weapon in her left hand. Just moments before, his own life had begun to flash before his eyes, and he squeezed them shut in anticipation of being blown away by the madman above him.

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

_BANG!_

He had only flinched at the sound of the first gunshot. But, when the second and the third shot came without the accompaniment of pain, his eyes peeled open to reveal a shocked and panicked face before him. Vincent Case took an unsteady step towards him, dropped his gun right at Tony's feet, then fell to the ground. As his body dropped before him, it revealed the source of the gunshots behind him.

Pepper had just saved his life. The smoking gun in her hand was clear evidence of that fact.

He stares up at her, his own shock clearly evident on his face. But when she doesn't look at him when he moves and instead keeps her gaze fixated on the limp body before her, he knows there is something terribly wrong.

Very slowly, he gathers his legs under him and raises himself up onto his feet. His eyes never leave her face as he approaches her slowly from her left side, watching her reaction as he comes closer. Her lips are parted slightly and her breathing is coming rather quickly, but in overview of her exterior, she seems quite steady. It is only when his hand comes into contact with her arm bare that she abruptly drops the gun as if she had been burned.

She stares down at the firearm on the forest floor then back at her left hand in disgust. Her fingers start to tremble and a sudden shiver wracks her body, making her suddenly nauseous. She bends at the waist, turning her head away from the body and heaves once…twice. Tony holds her carefully as she loses control of her body, and vomits.

Afterwards, she straightens, wipes her mouth quickly on the sleeve of her torn blouse, and takes a deep calming breath. When her eyes open, Tony is relieved to see Pepper there, staring back at him. He doesn't say a word, but smiles slightly and squeezes her hand, letting her know that he is there for her when she needs it. She returns the gesture and look down at their hands, and notices the bloody gash across his forearm. Her mouth opens to say something, but she is cut off by the bright search lights coming from the soldiers and police officers heading straight for them.

Dogs bark and men shout "ALL CLEAR" as they see Tony and Pepper standing together, safe from the men who had tried to hurt them. Pepper squints into the light of one of the flashlights pointing in their direction, and a feeling of relief comes over her as the light pulls away, revealing James Rhodes running straight for them.

Tony grins at him and shakes his head as he comes closer. "Well it's about DAMN time. I was gonna save a few for you…but I guess I got a little greedy."

Rhodes comes to a stop next to the dirty couple. He slaps Tony hard on the back, grinning and laughing. "Man…you sure did one heck of job out there! We were cleaning up bodies all along the way till we got here." He stops smiling at look of warning from Tony's face. Rhodes' brow furrows, and he glances at Pepper who is staring off into the distance, watching a few of the officers check Vincent's body.

Rhodes lays a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey there pretty lady…you alright?" he asks. Her head turns to look at him and she gives him a tired smile and speaks for the first time since firing the gun.

"Yeah Rhodey. Thank you so much." She says and gives him another weak smile. An officer comes from the side and offers her and Tony a blanket. She accepts it gratefully, pulling around her; mindful of the cut on her right shoulder.

Tony watches her through downcast eyes, still concerned by her reaction from earlier. He decides that now is not the time to talk, and instead settles his hand on her back and begins leading her out of the forest and back to the mansion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

As soon as they reached the road, they were assaulted by a barrage of medical workers, police officers, and army rangers—all waiting to get a statement from the tired couple. Tony was shuffled off to a nearby ambulance so that the gash on his forearm could be treated and wrapped up; and Pepper was directed off to another ambulance; despite Tony's protest that he go with her.

After removing the armor on his left arm and shoulder, Tony sat somewhat still as the EMT cleaned and taped up his injured arm. He was anxious to break away and go find Pepper.

"Mr. Stark, if you will just sit still, I can finish this a lot faster…" The young medical technician says.

"Yeah, well…I'm all about the speed, but—OUCH! Hey, easy with those things!" he shouts as the man plucks at him with a pair of tweezers.

"There is dirt embedded in your skin…if I don't remove it, the cut will become infected." He says.

Tony sighs and stops fidgeting. "Fine! Just hurry it up. Are you on my payroll or something? Cause I know there are plenty of employees out there just dying to cause me some pain…Hey RHODES!" Tony's banter with the EMT is cut short as he sees Rhodes walking up the driveway. He waves at him and is awarded with another pinch of the tweezers.

"Hey Tony…how you feelin'?" asks Rhodey once he reaches Tony.

"Like a pincushion…" Tony glares at the man on his right, then turns back to his friend, "Hey, listen, have you seen Pepper? Do you know which ambulance she's in?"

Rhodes lifts his eyebrows. "Oh, I thought you knew. She refused medical treatment and disappeared into the house. I guess she wants to be alone or something. I left her a message on her cell phone to call me when she's ready—Hey, Tony!"

Rhodes' explanation is interrupted by Tony jumping from the back of the ambulance, the EMT at his side yelling at him as he runs all the way down the driveway and up the stairs leading into his house.

88888888888888888888888888888888

The interior of the house is eerily quiet as he enters. The quiet creak of the door as it swings shut reminds Tony of the sound of the crickets in the woods; and he makes a mental note to throw some lubricant on it in the morning. He walks through the foyer and into the living room, searching for any sign of where Pepper might be. His search brings him to his newly replaced grand piano, and he runs a hand along its smooth surface as he passes by it. Then, as he comes to another hallway that leads to his bedroom, he sees it.

A pair of dirty, broken stiletto heels lay abandoned in the middle of the floor.

He swallows at the sight of them, then walks past them and into his bedroom. The large room is just as quiet as the rest of the house and it is dark, save for the faint light of the master bath emanating from under its partially closed door. As he comes closer to his bathroom, he can hear someone moving around inside. A cabinet door opens and shuts, and then a muffled curse as something clatters to the sink.

Pressing on the door slightly, it slowly swings open, revealing a disheveled looking Pepper Potts on the other side. She doesn't notice him at first and continues doing whatever it is that she is doing while hunched over the counter. He watches her as her attention is focused on an object in one of the large sinks at the end of the counter. He can see that her hands are shaking and her body is noticeably tense as she attempts to break into what looks like a first aid kit. Taking one step at a time, he approaches her slowly from behind, careful not to make a sound.

As if she could feel him coming closer, her head snaps up to stare at his reflection in the mirror. Now that there is decent lighting, they can both see each other clearly—and what a sight they are.

His white tuxedo shirt is covered in dirt and the right sleeve had been cut away by the EMT so that he could wrap up his injured forearm. The left sleeve remains folded up from being hidden under the armor. His face is smudged as well and a small cut above his left eye is concealed by a neat little band-aid. In the ambulance, he had taken the time to slick back his hair with the help of some water from the EMT's water bottle. Other than that, he just needed a hot shower and few hours of rest, and he would be ready to take on the world again.

She, on the other hand, is a little worse off. His eyes travel down her torso and settle on her blouse. The formerly white business shirt no longer holds the shape it was originally intended for, and it hangs on her body loosely, covered in dirt and grime. When his eyes come up to examine her face, it tells a much different story. Despite the fact that her features are streaked with dirt and earth, her makeup is not smudged at all, and that makes Tony smile a little. But when his eyes come into contact with hers, his smile fades and he is disturbed by what he sees. There is a sadness in her eyes that causes his heart to thump harder within his chest, making it ache. He is desperate to brush away the hurt and anger he sees in her face because he knows that he is the cause of it. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be standing here in his bathroom, injured and upset by the fact that a man had to die by her hand.

He tears his eyes away from hers and they settle on her back; then on her injured right shoulder. Dried blood has caused her blouse to stick to her skin and he suddenly realizes why she is in here struggling with the first aid kit in the sink.

He moves towards her, glancing up at her face in the mirror. She continues watching him, but doesn't stop him from coming closer to her. His hands come up and land on her shoulders, causing her eyes to slip shut at the contact.

She sighs at the feeling of his warm palms upon her nearly bare shoulders, and she has to settle her hands on the edge of the sink to keep herself from toppling over. When his hands begin to travel down her back, an involuntary shiver runs along her spine, and she takes a deep breath to steady her nerves. She senses his hands moving in the direction of her right shoulder, and she opens her eyes to watch him again in the mirror.

His fingers settle over the bloodied piece of material on her back, and he runs the tips of them across the hole in her shirt, as if her were testing it to make sure it was really there. He then carefully begins tugging the fabric away from the wound, revealing an angry gash about two inches long across the backside of her right shoulder. Unable to see the entire area properly, he grasps the already damaged material of the blouse in both hands and tears the hole open further, exposing the pale pink skin of her shoulder. He freezes for just a moment, mesmerized by the sight of her bare skin and the lace bra strap sitting upon it.

The sound of ripping fabric makes Pepper jump slightly, and she watches in the mirror as his eyes fly up to hers momentarily; checking to be sure she is ok with his actions. She doesn't exactly nod her head, but lowers it again to focus on the knobs of the sink, allowing him to continue his examination of her back.

Now that the cut is clearly visible, he shifts his purpose to cleaning and bandaging the abrasion. He takes a step closer, reaching around in front of her to retrieve the tiny medical box. The action makes the front of his body to come into contact with her backside, and the heat from him causes her body lean back into him involuntarily. He halts his movements as her body presses back into his, nearly making him forget what he was doing. Blinking twice, he continues with his current course of action and picks up the first-aid kit and sets it on the counter next to her hand. Flipping open the tiny box, he searches for a clean cloth bandage. After locating one, he wets it under the sink, squeezes out the excess water, then brings it up to her back to wipe away the dirt around the wound. It takes him a few moments and several more wet cloths, but when he is satisfied by the cleanliness of the area, he moves back to the box in search of a packet of antiseptic.

Pepper leans a bit more of her weight onto her hands that hold her up against the sink. She watches Tony as his eyes focus intently on her shoulder as if the cut on it was some sort of component from one of his latest inventions. The seriousness etched into his features brings a small smile to her face, and she finds it almost humbling to have such focused attention paid to her injury. Her eyes glance back down to the kit next to her left hand as he reaches in to grab an antiseptic wipe. She follows its path as he brings the small packet to his mouth and rips away a corner. Then, reaching in with his other hand, he pulls out the moist cloth and gingerly brings it towards her shoulder.

A hiss escapes her lips as the medicated cloth comes into contact with the cut, causing a slight sting to spread across the area. He makes a face she can only assume means that he's sorry, then purses his lips together, blowing a stream of cool air across the stinging cut. Once again, Pepper's eyes slip shut upon their own volition and she can't help but think how strangely intimate this moment is between them.

Finished with the towelette, he tosses the soiled cloth into the trash bin and reaches into the kit once again; this time searching for bandages. He finds two small band-aids, but opts for one large bandage instead. He removes the wrapper and places it securely over the cut.

His hand presses the bandage down to ensure it is properly in place, then remains there long after he is satisfied that the dressing isn't going anywhere. She brings her head up to look at him and sees that his eyes are fixated on the back of his hand where it lays on her shoulder. His mouth is slightly parted, and he stares at his hand as if he is utterly fascinated by it. He removes his hand slowly, turning it so that the backs of his fingers travel down the side of her right arm. Both of their eyes follow its path and, once his hand reaches the end of her limb, he settles it over her hand that still sits on the counter. Impulsively, he takes another step forward and presses his lips to the newly placed bandage. The move is so unexpected and endearing that tears begin to sting her eyes.

He doesn't know why he did it; he just knows that he needed to express his sorrow and regret for her injury in some way…and this seemed like the logical course of action on his part. He keeps his mouth pressed to the bandaged shoulder for a few more seconds, then with his right hand still over hers, his left arm snakes around her waist, pulling her into his embrace. His cheek settles upon her back as holds her, and he feels her free hand come around to settle upon the hand that encircles her waist.

Pepper's chest is beginning to hurt, and she doesn't understand why. Her breathing has sped up and she is suddenly overwhelmed with the same sensation she felt earlier in the evening.

She was falling again…only this time, there was something different about it.

Unable or unwilling to put her finger on at this moment, she grasps the hand around her waist and pulls at it gently. Releasing his hold on her, Tony backs up slightly, allowing her to turn around between his arms. His eyes are pleading with her in some unspoken language, and she turns her head away, making him feel like he was just punched in the gut. Her eyes are downcast and it he is somehow upset by that fact.

He places a finger under her chin, raising her head back up. Eyes come into contact once again, and something in Tony snaps, and he can't stop himself before his lips cover hers in some desperate attempt to wash away the horrific events of the evening.

His lips are gentle but firm as he brings his hands up to settle on the sides of her neck, deepening the kiss. Pepper remains still at first, then parts her lips slowly, allowing her breath to mingle with his as she presses her body into him. Her arms grasp at his elbows, holding on to him like a lifeline, and she can feel his heart beating as his chest comes into contact with hers. His hands begin to wander down her back, and as one of them comes into contact with her injured shoulder, she breaks away abruptly, pressing herself back against the edge of the sink, breathing much harder than before.

She runs a trembling hand through her hair and then looks back up into the scared eyes of her boss; her friend; her…Tony.

Her mouth opens and closes and he moves to take a step towards her, but she holds her hand out in front of him, signaling her need for space at this exact moment.

"I'm sorry." She breathes.

Tony is shaking his head. "Don't say that—don't be sorry."

"I think I should leave…"

A laugh bubbles up from his chest and out of his mouth before he can stop it. It wasn't meant to be mean or mocking, it was just a reaction to ridiculous statement. "It's 3:00am, Pepper, and in case you've forgotten, we've both kinda been through hell tonight--"

"No, Tony, I haven't forgotten." She cuts him off bitterly. Her words are sharp and a twinge of anger sits on the end of them. Now Tony is the one who is sorry.

He changes the subject. "Stay." He says quietly, hopefully.

"I don't think that's such a good--"

Tony cuts _her_ off this time. "Don't think." He says quickly, then he's invading her space again. He watches the panic play out over her face, but he doesn't give it the chance to take her over. He grabs her by the hand and leads her out of the bathroom, clicking the light off on the way out. The dim radiance of the stars illuminate the room slightly, casting a dreamy silhouette across them.

They walk hand in hand to the edge of his bed, and he stops there, looking down at her. She glances at him, then at the bed…then back at him, raising her eyebrows questioningly.

He smirks then. "Relax, Potts. You're not gonna get me into bed that easily." He says, then walks towards one of his dressers.

Pepper stays at the edge of the bed, thankful for the absence of light due to the fact that a blush has now crept across her cheeks. She watches him as he pulls a t-shirt and sweats out from a drawer; then another over-sized t-shirt and a pair of shorts for her. He returns to where she is standing and hands her the shirt and the shorts. She runs her hand across the front of the t-shirt; the large MIT letters standing out from the soft cotton. She looks up at him again and sees that he is already in the process of changing into his new set of clothes.

Making up her mind, she sets the shirt down on the edge of the bed…then moves to the button on her dress pants. She slides them down and off of her legs, then slips on the baggy pair of cotton shorts he gave her. Next, she lifts her fingers to the buttons on her blouse, only to find that her fingers have begun to shake again. Rethinking her decision to stay, she closes her eyes to steady herself. When they open, she sees that Tony has moved to stand in front of her.

"I thought you might need a hand…considering…" he says softly, pointing at her injured shoulder.

Still, she is determined to not let him see her falter. Not again. "I'm ok." She replies firmly, turning her back to him. She succeeds in removing her blouse, but as she moves to bring the t-shirt over her head, she whimpers in pain from her right shoulder.

He is behind her in an instant. Removing the t-shirt from her grasp, he helps by easing her injured arm through the hole first, then gingerly raises it up so she can get her head through it. He only briefly glances once more at the lace bra as he quickly pulls the shirt down to cover her entirely. She is grateful for the help and even more so by the fact that he doesn't say a word about her needing it.

He allows her to make the first move and she climbs onto his bed, moving to the far right, and settling in on her left side under the safety of the covers. Once she is there, he climbs in on the left side of the bed, and lies on his back. He immediately feels his body begin to relax at the thought of finally being able to rest after the long evening. He keeps his distance from her—after all, it is a King size bed—allowing her to sleep in peace. After about twenty minutes of silence, he turns his head in her direction, seeing that she is still lying on her left side, and assumes she has drifted off. He turns his head back and takes in a deep breath, exhaling slowly.

"Tony?" her voice startles him.

"Yeah?" he asks, surprised to hear that she is still awake.

"Thank you." She says to him, her voice sincere.

Tony smiles up into the air. "You're welcome, Pepper."

Exhaustion overtakes them both soon after, and when Tony awakes to the warmth of the sun on his face, he sits up quickly, scanning the bed beside him.

Pepper was gone, and Tony felt more alone than ever.

88888888888888888888888888888888888

_**A/N: Yeah…it's 2:25 am.**_

_**So, this chapter is the end of action/adventure, and the beginning of some other ...stuff :)**_

_**I do hope you all stayed tuned in for the future, because while I do plan to end this story soon…I do have some follow-ups in mind.**_

_**Alright …yawn…I am off to be to dream up some more scenarios for our favorite duo.**_

_**Read and review…I look forward to your thoughts..**_


	21. One Step at a Time

_**Previously…**_

_'__For years now, the Sandy Beach Café had been Pepper's special haven and social outlet ever since she had moved to Malibu. Estelle, the owner had been one of the first friends Pepper made when she had moved to the area, nearly ten years ago.' –chapter 8_

_**Chapter 19: One Step at a Time**_

"It's only been two weeks…You just need to relax, and give her some time to come around." Rhodes takes a long pull on his beer. In front of him, Tony is elbow deep in wires and discarded metal from the suit. "This isn't one of your business ventures, man; this is one situation you have zero control over."

Tony drops the screwdriver to the table and picks up a shop towel, turning to his friend. "You of all people should know that I'm not the most patient guy in the world…I thought restraining myself for one week was a stretch. I don't see how calling her is such a big deal." He throws the towel next to the screwdriver and picks up his own beer, downing it in one go. Rhodes' is not surprised; Tony could always drink him under the table.

"Look, it's not like she's confronted with terrorists and mad men every day--"

Tony breaks in. "She's worked for me for years—she's been confronted with a good share of mad men—including yours truly."

"Yeah, but she's never had to kill any of them."

"There is that." He says, looking down at his empty bottle.

"Look, if quitting--"

Tony's head flies up. "Leave of absence." He corrects.

"If a _'leave of absence'_ is her way of separating herself from the whole situation, then that's just the way it needs to be. That means NO phone calls. Give her a chance to move on from it…then she'll be right back here scheduling your appearances on…on…Larry King, or whatever other show you like to beat up the host." He finishes, then raises his beer for another sip. Tony has moved to another bench to assemble a flight stabilizer.

"I kissed her."

"What?!" Rhodes sputters, liquid flying from his lips. "When?"

Tony doesn't even look up. "After you showed. We were in my bathroom." Rhodes makes a confused face and mumbles something under his breath that sounds a lot like a four letter word. Tony stops suddenly, his head flying up to add another detail. "And technically, she kissed me first."

Rhodes reaches for another beer. "Oh yeah?" he pauses, then, shakes his head, trying to clarify Tony's words. "Wait…first? That means you two kissed _twice_?" His eyes are as wide as saucers now. "Dude, will you please look at me?" Tony stops fiddling with his tools and heaves a sigh, looking at his friend.

"What happened?" Rhodes asks anxiously.

Tony takes a second to think about his response, then, "I don't think I handled it very well."

"Man, what'd you do?" he asks, already apprehensive about his answer.

"Nothing. I mean…I—nothing." Tony falters, shoulders sagging.

Rhodes plays with a component on the table next to him, then picks it up and chucks it at Tony; hitting him in the shoulder. "Ow! What the hell?!" Tony yells, rubbing his arm.

"Man, I've always said how that woman is a saint for putting up with you for all these years! And now, after the she ends up savin' your ass, you go and make a move on her?" Rhodes was in disbelief. "That's just not cool."

He knew Tony was a ladies' man and a smooth talker--a model of a playboy for all men. Hell, even _he_ looked up to the guy when it came to getting women. But when it came to Mr. Stark and Miss Potts, Rhodes knew that there had always been a very distinct invisible line between their respected work relationship. Their rapport has been a push-pull battle of 'who's the boss'; with neither one of them ever really being able to lay claim to the title. But that worked for them, and Rhodes was often in awe at how well the two of them complimented each other in the business world.

In hindsight, Rhodes could probably say that he'd seen this coming. But he wouldn't dare admit it at this moment. In its place, he chose to reprimand his friend for thinking with the wrong end of his anatomy.

Tony's attention is focused on the workbench again.

"Well?" Rhodes pushes.

Tony doesn't turn around. "Well what?" His shoulders are tense again.

"No argument? No rebuttal? No, _'What's the big deal'_? Nothing?" Rhodes stares at his back, waiting.

"I think you pretty much covered it." Tony replies, leaning further over the table—the smoke from his soldering iron curling up into the air.

Rhodes shakes his head. "You are a piece of work." His words hit a nerve and Tony lifts himself up from the table and slams down the handle of the iron. His face is wrought with turmoil, but it's clear that he has no understanding of how to rid himself of it. Rhodes is almost grateful for his reaction—maybe he is finally getting through to him.

"What do you want me to say?!" Tony's hands fly up in surrender. "That I royally fucked up? That I could have quite possible ruined the _only _functioning relationship that I have _ever _had in my life?" Rhodes sits quietly, allowing him to release his frustration. Tony throws a wrench across the room, hitting the suit square in the chest as it hangs from the ceiling.

"Fucking suit." He grumbles under his breath. His anger is beginning to make his chest hurt, and he leans forward, gripping the edge of the table, visibly panting. Rhodes continues to watch the rare display of emotion play out on the man across from him.

Tony closes his eyes with anger and disappointment, but when he opens them, they are focused and intense. "When my parents died, I spent half of my life fighting to prove to the world that I had what it takes to fill my father's shoes at Stark Industries—and the other half of it trying to prove to myself that I deserved it." He pauses briefly, throwing a half-smile at Rhodey. "Somewhere along the way I picked you up," Rhodes returns the smile; albeit a bit begrudgingly. Tony pauses again, but when he continues, his face has softened and he speaks as if he is recalling a fond memory. "…and Pepper…" He lets out a puff of air, "…I just can't believe it's taken me this long to realize how much I need her in my life."

And even though he doesn't admit it out loud to his friend, his mind carries him one step further by making him ponder the fact of when exactly it was that the _need_ had evolved into _want_.

Shaking his head, he looks back to Rhodes and points a piece of metal at him. "And just for the record, I didn't 'make a move' on her. It wasn't that type of kiss." He says firmly.

Rhodes stands and walks over to Tony, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Man, I had no idea you felt that way." He shakes his head and adds with a small smile, "Shit, I had no idea you were _capable_ of feeling that way!" he says jokingly. The corner of Tony's mouth twitches.

"Look, you may have been around the block once or twice," Rhodes starts. Tony clears his throat in amusement, crossing his arms incredulously. "…alright, a few times…but when it comes to women—I mean,_ really_ knowing them, you're pretty much a rookie. Machines and mechanics are what you know." He takes a deep breath and stares up at the mask of the Mark II suit, changing the focus of the conversation. "You've done some pretty selfless and brave things for the world over the last year Tony; maybe now it's time for you to do something for you. Just don't jump into this without realizing _who_ it is you're dealing with."

Tony scratches at the back of his head and walks over to the hanging torso of the suit. He tangles his hands in the wires protruding from the bottom. "I've never felt so fucking clueless in all my life…" he says, forlorn.

"Scares the shit outa ya doesn't it?" Rhodes scoffs.

Tony laughs. "You have no idea."

Rhodes eyes Tony for a minute then sighs. "Huh…" he says, sounding contemplative.

"What?" Tony furrows his brow.

Rhodes shrugs and walks over to him. He lifts his hand and taps the hard surface of the arc reactor. "Maybe the tin man really does have a heart under all that iron after all."

Tony stares at Rhodes for a moment, taking in his words. "Huh." He replies, not totally disagreeing with Rhodes' observation.

"One more week. I'll wait one more week before I say something." Tony informs Rhodes. His friend puts his hands up as if to say '_I give up'_, and then heads for the stairs.

Rhodes knew he wouldn't wait a week. In fact, it was exactly two days later that Tony Stark sped out of his garage and down the hill from his Malibu mansion and into the city below.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

In the city of Malibu, there is no telling what kind of day you will have. You could find yourself walking along the beach, gazing out at the ocean or at all of the sunburned tourists scattered across the sand. In the evenings, you could brush elbows with celebrities at one of the many hotspots that line the popular streets in the downtown area. Or, perhaps, you may find solace at a cozy little beachside café just as the sun begins to make its way past the horizon.

After two weeks of no work, Pepper Potts found herself going a little stir-crazy in her apartment. Coupled with the fact that her sleeping pattern has been thrown off due to some rather insistent nightmares, she decided a nice evening dinner at her favorite café would be the perfect way to end a rather uneventful week. The month of October has brought with it a chill in the air, making it necessary for the heat lamps out on the porch of the Sandy Beach Café. Two women sit on the patio engrossed in conversation, and the last remnants of the sun's rays were beginning to fade in the distance.

"He _WHAT?!"_ The shrill squeal of delight from Estelle's voice pierces the peaceful night air, causing several of the remaining patrons within the café to turn and stare curiously.

Pepper's hands fly up to calm her friend. "Estelle! Hush!" She laughs, despite the twinge of embarrassment that has brought a blush to her cheeks. After two glasses of wine and some prodding by Estelle, Pepper found herself recounting the events of that fateful evening from a few weeks ago.

The portly woman across from her starts waving her hands in an attempt to persuade Pepper to continue with her recently revealed detail. "Nah ah…" she says, shaking her head, "Don't you stop there! You don't go and tell me that _Tony Stark_ planted a kiss on you, and then stop! Spill it, sugar!" She cries, pulling her chair closer.

Pepper's smile fades a bit as she recalls their private moment in the master bathroom of the mansion. "It's not what you think, Estelle…it really wasn't that kind of a kiss."

Estelle bobs her head knowingly. "Mmhmm." She says, keeping her eyes on the young woman across from her. She studies her for a moment, then comes to a conclusion. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I—well, technically…I kissed him first." Pepper looks off into the distance; lost in thought.

Estelle nearly squeals again, but as her gaze travels over Pepper's solemn features, she holds it back just in time. She decides to take another route instead. "So…let's see if I've got this right," she starts, Pepper's eyes float back towards her, "He saves you, you kiss him…You save him, he kisses you..." she pauses, waiting to gauge her friend's reaction. "Am I missing anything?" she says slowly.

Pepper throws her focus down to her lap where she has begun twisting her napkin in her hands. "It's not really _that_ simple…but yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it." She laughs uncomfortably and a sudden lump in her throat threatens to bring tears along with it, but she swallows it down quickly, quelling the threat.

Estelle, sensing that Pepper is dealing with a lot more than two impulsive kisses, leans forward in her chair and speaks in a hushed voice. "Sweetheart," Pepper looks up from her hands, "…you were not given a choice in the matter when it came to firing that gun. You did what any normal, sane, compassionate woman would do for someone they cared deeply for." She says sincerely, and then continues with a firmer tone of voice. "As for you kissin' him and him kissin' you…well, there is something else there that I don't have the qualifications to explore! I'm just gonna run my cute little café and keep my nose outa that business." She finishes with her mouth quirked up into a bright, reassuring smile.

Pepper returns the gesture and reaches her hands across the table to cover Estelle's. "Oh Estelle, you know how much your advice matter to me!" She says sweetly, squeezing her hands to emphasize her words.

"I know, dear. But really…You're not going to be able to keep avoiding the issue forever. At some point, you're gonna have to go back to work and face the man." She points out.

Pepper hangs her head and sighs. "I know, I know…but I will cross that bridge when I come to it." Pepper leans back into her chair, taking her wine glass with her.

Estelle smiles again, but when she goes to call for one of her servers to get another glass of wine for her friend, her eyes stop on the figure of a man standing at the entrance of her café, arguing with the hostess.

Pepper, noticing the alarmed look on her friend's face, speaks up, "What? What's wrong?" she asks, concerned.

"Um…well, honey," she sputters nervously, "I'd say you just arrived at one hell of a big bridge." She says, and then points to what has caught her attention. Pepper turns to see none other than Tony Stark making his way across the dining room, the young hostess trailing behind, trying desperately, but failing to stop him.

The crash of a wine glass hitting the patio floor is nothing compared to the sound of Pepper's own heartbeat in her ears.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**A/N: Hi all…I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I can blame it on writer's block—which is part of it, and then pure busyness of my life as the other part. But take note…there will be no stopping me when it comes to finishing this tiny little slice of Pepper and Tony fluff…**_

_**Thank you again to my reviewers and commentators, I truly appreciate and look forward to hearing from all of you…**_

_**And to all of you out there on the alert list…HI!! waves Thanks for staying connected…I do hope you are enjoying…send me a note….promise I won't bite!**_

_**Until Next Time…**_


	22. Moving Closer Still

_**Quick note: a VERY special thanks to **_**lizbet0  taking the time to help me edit this chapter a bit...If you are reading it for the second time (or third or fourth time! grin), then the changes might stand out to you...but other than that, they are rather subtle. On with it!**

_**Chapter 20: Moving Closer Still**_

"Sir, please…Sir! You can't come in here without a reserva--" The young hostess tries her best to stop Tony from making a beeline to the back of the restaurant, but fails horribly. Tony is quite amused by her attempt though, and after arriving at the edge of the patio door he promptly turns around and stuffs a hundred dollar bill into her hand.

"Thanks for showing me to my table." He says nonchalantly, a trademark playboy smirk playing across his features. The hostess makes an incoherent noise at seeing the money in her hand, then turns on her heel and heads back to the front entrance.

Tony's smirk is replaced by a warm smile as his eyes settle on the woman in front of him. "Hey," he says simply.

Pepper's surprise and distress at seeing him have since faded, and despite the unbearable urge to get up and make a hasty exit, she can't help but feel charmed by the sincerity in his eyes, and she finds herself smiling back at him. "Hi."

Estelle's eyes flicker back and forth between the couple's intense stare and she suddenly feels utterly out of place. "I, uh—I'll just be over…" she mutters and leaves quietly, shutting the patio doors behind her.

Tony points off to his right, indicating the beach behind the café. "I was just in the neighborhood…" He says casually, taking his time with his words as he takes in her appearance. Even though she is dressed casually, an authentic gracefulness emanates from her, and he finds himself grateful to be back in her presence after such a long absence. His lingering gaze causes her to look away, and even though the sadness he remembers seeing in her eyes on that night three weeks ago is no longer present, there is still an uneasy cloud that looms over her features.

"Mr. Stark," she starts. He winces slightly at the sound of his last name. "…you are never just 'in the neighborhood' anywhere. How did you--"

"Jarvis." He interrupts, taking the now vacant seat across from her. "You have that anti-theft security system thing on your car…"

She nods in her head in understanding. "Satellite…" she shifts in her seat, sending her eyes to focus on the darkening beach behind him. "You know, some people would call that an invasion of privacy."

His eyebrows lift innocently. "Really? Why? The government's been doing it for years. Think of it as a form of flattery. I mean--"

"What are you doing here?" she asks suddenly, her eyes finally focused on his.

Her face is somewhat stern, and for reasons he can't explain, he feels compelled to continue their banter a while longer. "The sweet potato fries. I hear they're excellent here." He picks up a discarded menu and pretends to read it.

"Tony…" she warns. He smiles at hearing his first name.

"Oh good, we're back to Tony. I was beginning to think you were mad at me—which would be quite an interesting scenario considering _you_ are the one who has disappeared for nearly a month now."

Pepper's mouth opens and shuts speechlessly. She is dumbfounded by his words and can't stop the flush that has crept up her neck due to the irritation she now feels. Tony grins, and it only serves to add more steam to her near inevitable outburst. But he's prepared, and is already in the process of deflecting.

He tosses the menu down and throws his hand in the air, effectively stopping the words from coming out of her mouth. "Now don't get me wrong. I totally understand the need for some space. I'm all about the space. I get it."

"You get it? Then _why_ are you _here_? And don't give me the French fry defense again." Her words are gentle yet strong and not without seriousness.

He takes time to think about his answer, leading Pepper to the conclusion that he came here on an impulse—which isn't surprising in the least. After all, impulsiveness was actually one of Tony Stark's better qualities, and if Pepper were to admit anything aloud, it would be that she admired it in him, because it was often lacking in her.

Finally, he laces his fingers over his stomach and sits back in his chair. "Well, for reasons beyond my control, I have been without the aid of a personal assistant for a little more than three weeks now, and even I know when it's time to scream for help." He lick his lips and continues, "Pepper, I haven't seen my desk in two weeks…I have about one hundred people calling me at all hours of the day and night and I have no idea who they are and why they keep calling…Hell, I had to send one of the interns out to buy all new shirts for me because I have no idea where my dry cleaner is, and I think I just signed a form yesterday agreeing to fund research for using vegetable oil as an alternative fuel source."

"Is that it?" she replies flatly, doing an excellent job at appearing uninterested in the happenings at Stark Industries during her absence; whereas internally, she is doing a celebratory dance at being sorely missed. The stoic look on Pepper's face doesn't falter, leaving Tony with no choice but to up the ante.

"No." he says brusquely, making her head snap up.

There is a long pause as she studies him, trying to determine exactly what game he's is playing right now. Unable to figure it out, she concedes slightly. "I'm not sure what you want me to say--"

Tony breaks in. "Ask me again."

"What?…ask you…?" Pepper's patience is wearing thin, and she is beginning to feel like she is losing control of the conversation.

"Ask me…why…I'm here, again." He says each word slowly, as if to emphasize a point only he is aware of.

Pepper sighs, and even though she is not in the mood for a run-around tête-à-tête, her curiosity gets the best of her. "Alright, I'll play along. Why are you here, Tony?"

"Did you know that smell is the strongest sense that is connected to one's memory?"

His words are so casual and off the cuff that the sudden change in topic catches Pepper off guard. She recovers quickly, intent on keeping the man across from her from monopolizing the conversation. "Yes. The olfactory senses form a direct link with the amygdala and the hippocampus. One is tied to emotion; the other, memory."

Tony's eyebrows shoot up and his smile widens "God, I've missed you." He smirks, thinking to himself that one day he'll have to let her know that this specific insolent smile is one that he only wears for her.

Feeling generous and somewhat flattered by his words, she indulges him for a moment. "I did get an A in biology. Anyways, what exactly is your--"

Her words are abruptly cut short as her eyes settle on the small object Tony has managed to produce seemingly out of nowhere. A tiny glass bottle--no larger than a lighter--sits in the palm of his hand, sparkling in the glow of the heat lamp above them. She reaches for it slowly, as if it is an apparition that threatens to disappear if she moves her hand too quickly.

"Where did you find this?" she asks, taking the bottle from his hand.

"On the floor of my living room." He shrugs impassively, "I, uh…fell asleep there about a week ago and woke up with that little guy staring me in the face."

"I've been looking for it everywhere. It's my favorite perfume…" she laughs lightheartedly to herself. Tony's heart warms at the sound. "I've been looking—searching for it in every store I've ever gone into. I can't find it anywhere. I guess they don't make it anymore." She tears her eyes away from the bottle and brings them back up to his. "Thank you for returning it to me."

He smiles fondly back at her. "You're welcome."

She eyes him curiously, and then holds up the tiny bottle. "So…you didn't search me out to just return this little bottle. What does this have to do with your chosen topic of conversation?"

His eyes widen with the realization that he never got to his point. "Ah! Yes, well…you see, I woke up…uh…"

"On the floor…" Pepper assists.

"Right, thank you. On the floor…and I found your little bottle sitting there." He pauses, straining to find the right words to describe the fractured memory. His face drops the playful mask he'd been wearing, and when he speaks, his voice has lost its glib tone. "The smell of that bottle is just so…_you._ It flooded my memory with images and I found myself sitting there—on the floor—for an hour straight, just holding the damn thing."

Her silence persuades him to continue. He leans forward in his chair and struggles to give voice to a form of sincerity that even she has never beared witness to.

He sounds almost angry with himself when he speaks. "All I could think about was how little I truly know about you. I can't even remember when your fucking birthday is, or--or how you like your coffee… I haven't the slightest clue what your favorite baseball team is—or even if you like the damn sport!" He laughs incredulously at himself and brings his hand up to run across his goatee. "I realized that the only real memories I have of you, all involve you having to sort through my bullshit. Not to mention the fact that, because of me, you were put into a situation that was…well, not without consequences."

He lowers his head to say softly, "Thank you, by the way…for saving my life." There is a sadness in his voice that tugs at her heartstrings, but she remains silent, motionless, determined to hear him out. Unable keep her emotions in check, she glances down briefly to take a deep breath and notices his hands laying on the table in front of him. They are still streaked with grease and grime from his workshop, and what looks like a fresh scrape along his left thumb. His hurried departure earlier in the evening left must not have left him with much time to clean up, and for the first time since he's arrived, she really _looks _at him. His goatee has grown in a bit, and his hair looks as if he just ran a wet comb through it. Even though he is smartly dressed, it is obvious he'd just bought the outfit due to the natural creases that cover the expanse of the material.

She wants to tell him it's OK. It's OK that he doesn't remember her birthday or know that she likes her coffee black—it's ok that he doesn't know that she really doesn't care for baseball, but is a huge Lakers fan. Those things don't matter to her, and the fact that they now suddenly concern him only serves to make her more nervous about the reason he's here tonight.

But more seriously, she also wants to tell him, to reassure him that if she ever was in the same position as she was that night nearly a month ago, she would pull the trigger again.

"But--" he continues, taking a breath to steady himself, "…what I also managed to realize was how much I miss the way my office smells after you've come and gone. And I miss the click of your heels when you come down the stairs to my workshop, trying to push my sorry ass out of there and up into the world. I miss the way we can sit and work next to each other on my couch for hours and not say a word to each other."

Pepper's chest suddenly feels tight, and she wonders how her breath is working its way through her lungs and out of her now parted lips. Pepper can feel her heart beginning to pound harder than it did when she'd first seen him enter the restaurant.

"Tony…" she breathes, but is still unable to form the words she really wants to say. He glances at her for a split second, allowing her a moment to speak. But when no words come, he continues.

He steals himself one last time, "Pepper, over the past few months you and I have been dancing around this attraction to each other and the fact that we are both scared shitless about how to handle it. I don't want to lose you, and if that means that we ignore what's happened between us and what _is happening_ between us and go back to work like nothing's changed—then so be it."

His eyes are intense and focused; his own heart is beating faster than what is deemed normal; and his mind is struggling to remain patient as he waits for the woman across from him to respond.

The brave front she has been wearing begins to falter somewhat and he can't help but notice that her lower lip has begun to tremble slightly. She pulls her lips into her mouth to keep the tremble at bay, and when she releases them, they are wet, causing Tony to squirm unconsciously in his seat.

"You really know how to make a point when you want to." she smiles shyly up at him as her head dips, hiding her shimmering eyes.

"I have my moments."

A laugh escapes her and before she can stop herself, her hands reach across the table to grasp his. She doesn't speak right away. She just holds onto him, running her fingers in between his and reveling in the warmth that emanates from them. Her index finger runs along the reddened cut on his thumb, and she smiles again, knowing that in his rush to come and talk to her, he didn't even take the time to throw a band aid on it. "You really need to learn how to take better care of yourself." She says, indicating the cut with her eyes.

He looks down at his hand, then back up at her. "That's what I have you for."

She releases his hands and retreats back to her side of the table. "Yeah, well…I'm not going to be around forever, Mr. Stark," she remarks playfully, not really meaning anything by it.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Miss Potts," he returns seriously, a tentative smile tugging at his lips.

She breathes in deeply, giving her lungs the much needed air they had been deprived of for the last few minutes. "I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon," she pauses, notices his relieved intake of breath, and continues, "and I would hope it's safe to say that with me around, you will be in a better place to make the same statement—for your business' sake, of course." She smiles up at him, then, choosing her words carefully, continues, "Our...relationship... has always been quite unique. I think that now, after everything that has happened, it only remains to continue becoming...stronger than before." She looks up at him with a glimmer of something more than a professional air. There is something else in her eyes; something more personal; a private message too afraid to be spoken aloud…for now.

He returns her smile, then reaches into his pocket once more, pulling out an envelope. She looks at the object in his hand, then back up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"I…I know what your first reaction to this might be," he begins cautiously, "but if you'll indulge me just this once, you might make a new man out of me." He winks at her, placing the envelope on the table between them. "Consider it."

Leaving the envelope on the table, he stands abruptly, causing Pepper to flinch at the sound of the chair scraping across the concrete. She stands as well, watching him as he approaches her cautiously. Taking each step slowly, he makes his way to stand in front of her, looking firmly into her eyes. A yearning suddenly pulses through her body and she clears her throat nervously to keep herself from reaching out towards him.

"Until next time, Miss Potts?" he drawls slowly, and then, despite his best intention of keeping his distance from her, he reaches for her hand and then leans forward and presses a light kiss to her knuckles. His lips linger, and the scratch of his beard causes goose bumps to pebble her skin. She reacts only in enough time to see him already pulling away. He gives her a slow, promise-laden smile, slides his hand out from hers, and walks past her and out through the restaurant.

Pepper keeps her eyes forward, and watches over the green shrubbery as Tony slides into his car and then speeds off down the street. Her hand is tingling with a sensation akin to the feeling of sand sliding across her skin, and she licks her dry lips as she glances down at where the white envelope lay on the table.

Bursting through the doors and breaking the comfortable silence left in the wake of Tony's departure, Estelle squeals in delight. "OMYGOD! What in the world was that?! I saw the hand holding and the hand kissing and the…the…" She halts her ramble as she takes notice of the envelope Pepper is holding. "…what's that, sugar?"

"I don't know." She replies, and then begins working the flap out from where it had been tucked into the back. Estelle claps her hands together in furious excitement, adding to Pepper's already anxious anticipation of what lies beneath the soft paper.

Pulling out the contents of the envelope, she discovers it is an invitation. Written in elegant gold letters across the front:

_Mr. Anthony Stark_

_You and a guest are cordially invited to attend this year's_

_Annual Halloween Costume Ball_

_Taking place at the City Center._

**_The theme for this year is Dreams and Fantasy_**

_On October 31, 2007,_

_The festivities begin at 8:00pm…_

_Costumes are not required, but are encouraged…_

Estelle makes another high pitch noise as she reads over Pepper's shoulder. "Are you gonna go?"

Her question was simple enough, but Pepper had no real answer for her other than, "I don't know." A smirk pulls at her lips when she thinks of what Tony's reaction might be to her answer.

"_Well…that's not a 'no'."_ she imagines him saying. _"Consider it."_ And she will.

Pepper turns to Estelle and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you so much, for everything Estelle!" she blurts, while grabbing her belongings. "I have to get going!"

Pepper is already half way through the restaurant before Estelle is able to realize she has left. She runs over to the bushes and shouts to her friend as she is getting into her car. "You just make sure that he regrets not coming to find you sooner!!" She yells.

Pepper smiles at Estelle's words as she starts her car and heads for home.

The weekend flies by faster than usual and come Monday morning, when Tony Stark enters his office, he is thrilled beyond belief to see a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him on his now _clean_ desk, and the familiar figure of Pepper Potts, clad in her trademark stiletto heels, sitting in one of the overstuffed leather chairs, awaiting his arrival.

888888888888888888888888888888888

_**A/N: Well, now that I have moved passed the serious action adventure part of my story—I feel it is safe to warn you all that some serious fluff may ensue during the next two chapters…as they will be the last…**_

_**I am planning a sequel, but let's get through this one first, shall we?**_

_**Big thanks to all of the new voices and story alert peeps who have introduced themselves—I try to make it a point to reply to all of your comments, so please let me know if I have missed you…**_

_**Until next time…Read, enjoy, review/comment!!**_


	23. Looking Forward

_**See a/n at the end**_

_**Chapter 22: Looking Forward**_

Returning to work after a three week absence is not the easiest thing to do—for most people. Forget about the post vacation blues, or the intimidation of the amount of work that must be caught up on—for Pepper Potts, the work load was welcomed with open arms and a relief from the fact that she had missed work terribly. After the shocking and violent events that had taken place nearly a month ago, Pepper knew that things would be different for her at Stark Industries. In particular, things would be different between her and its CEO, Tony Stark.

Imagine her surprise and amusement when the 'difference' turned out to be a positive one.

Upon her return to work last week, she and Tony immediately fell back into their comfortable work routine of her listing off his daily schedule, and he doing his best to get out of all unnecessary appointments. She managed to clear the clutter off of his desk on the very first day, returned countless emails and phone calls that had been left ignored, made two trips to the dry cleaners, and even managed to treat all of the interns to a well-deserved lunch—after all, they were the ones who had to deal with Tony in her absence.

Despite his dodging of some commitments, Tony himself had taken the time to sit with each of the members of the board and discuss with them the new changes that were happening within Stark Industries. He had taken all of his conference calls, signed all of his documents, and he even took the time to make an appearance on a local TV news program. Pepper took note of new and improved behavior, making sure to remember it and ask him about it sometime in the future.

A few days after her return she had noticed another change in him.

Unlike his improved work performance and the ability to keep his schedule, this change was unrelated to work in general, and happened to have a direct connection to Pepper. Specifically, in the way he had started looking at her. The first time she noticed it was during their usual morning briefing. After checking off a few 'to-do' list items on her notepad, she glanced up to catch Tony smiling languidly at her with his attention focused unabashedly on her lips. The sound of her voice stopping snapped him out of it, but not quick enough to cover up the fact that he had been staring. The moment was enough to produce a small smile of her own, but other than that, she ignored it and carried on with her list.

Throughout the day she had caught him on three more occasions, staring at her. The first time, he was watching her lips again with that same far off look in his eyes. The second time, she had just returned from lunch and was walking back to her desk only to find him perched on the edge of it. He said he had been looking for the file on Redback Industries and had no luck. As she was sorting through the pile of manila folders on her desk, she noticed him staring at the nape of her neck. Once again, she pushed it aside; allowing him his little moment of impropriety.

Nonetheless, even Pepper has a breaking point; and when she caught him staring for a third time that day, it was time to speak up.

With the sun setting and the cool air settling in upon the city, it was the perfect temperature to allow the fresh air in through the open window of the limo. Tony sat in his usual place at the back of the car; his designer sunglasses still in place, and a glass of amber liquor settled in his right hand. Pepper sat across from him on the seat that ran parallel with the car; scribbling diligently on her notepad and preparing Tony's notes for his late night board meeting.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Happy drove them fluidly to their destination; the cool breeze of Tony's open window blew soothingly around them. The sunset flashed in the tinted window ahead of her, and Pepper looks up to see its final progression down into the horizon. As she turns her head, she notices Tony's sunglasses pointed in her direction.

"Stop it," she says casually, bringing her attention back down to her notepad.

Tony tilts his head to one side; a lazy smile playing at the corner of his lips. "Stop what?"

"Staring at my legs," she sighs.

He furrows his brow. "Do you always wear pantyhose?"

"Yes."

"Well, you shouldn't. There's no need. You have great legs." His eyes travel once more up and down the expanse of her nylon covered legs.

She tries to hide a smile so that he can't tell she's somewhat flattered by his comment. "Thank you. Now, stop staring at them. You should be reading over the R&D report I gave you."

He turns his head to stare back out the window. "Mhmm."

The sun has finally set completely, basking the interior of the limo with a luminous glow from the city lights that surround them. Tony lifts his glasses up onto his head and rolls up the window. A few minutes pass and Pepper once again catches his blatant stare in her direction.

"Seriously." She shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Now what?"

"You're going to have to stop looking at me like that."

He smiles. "Like what?"

Her head snaps up to look him in the face. "Like you're trying to undress me with your eyes." She points to the folder in his hands. "Now please, focus!"

He angles his body so that he faces her completely. "For your information, Miss Potts, I have been undressing you with my eyes for years now. This," he points his finger back and forth between his eyes and her legs, "is nothing new."

"Well, we're about to pick up Rhodey and two members of the board, and I would appreciate it if you would keep your wandering stare to yourself." Despite her best effort to keep her voice curt and to the point, she can't help the way it breaks slightly at the end. Her cheeks flush faintly, causing Tony to grin again.

Silence settles back in around them. Tony has since started chewing on a piece of gum.

Then…

"If it makes you feel any better, you can undress _me_ with _your_ eyes."

She keeps her eyes safely focused on the notepad in her lap. "No, it wouldn't make me feel any better," she sighs, a hint of frustration now creeping into her voice. "And besides, I've seen you naked before—that's nothing new."

"And?"

"And what?" she asks, glancing up briefly.

He smirks. "It's good, right?" He is waggling his eyebrows at her.

"You--" She opens her mouth to respond, but the opening of the limo door sucks the words out of her mouth.

"Gentlemen!" Tony roars, welcoming the new passengers into his limo. Pepper pulls her belongings into her lap and begins to slide to the front of the limo, making room for the three men.

"Mr. Stark," the first man in shakes Tony's vigorously, "nice to see you out and about this evening. Thank you for the ride," he says, moving towards the seat near Pepper.

"Oh, no Frank, here—sit here…much more room. I'll move down here," Tony says, offering his seat to the older man. He ducks his head and moves quickly to where Pepper is sitting and plops down next to her. Clearing her throat, Pepper grabs her notepad and moves herself over a fraction of inch so that their hips don't touch. Tony looks down at the space between them and then back up at her, grinning.

She ignores him.

Pepper smiles up at the two board members. "Good evening gentlemen," she greets them politely and they return the hellos in kind. Rhodes is the last to enter and once he does, Happy is once again driving them all off towards their destination.

A few minutes into the drive, the two older men at the end of the limo are engrossed in conversation, leaving the three people at the front of the limo riding in silence. Rhodey perks up suddenly and leans towards Tony with an enthusiastic grin on his face. "Hey, so I just heard about the Halloween Ball at the City Center on Friday. I got an invitation from the Mayor himself!"

At the mention of the Halloween Ball, Pepper's pencil halts its movement on the paper in her lap. She keeps her eyes focused on the legal pad, but her attention is directed at the conversation to her left.

"That's great buddy! I say you go as Batman." Tony quips.

Rhodes frowns. "Haha…I don't think so. Are you even going?"

Tony purses his lips. "Thinkin' about it." His head snaps up. "Hey, you think I can get away with wearing a toga?"

Rhodes makes a face. "I don't think that really goes along with the theme. Besides…the party is going to be full of hoity-toity types and business geeks—no offense."

Tony shrugs. "None taken," he says, then waves his hand dismissively in the air, then slaps it down on the knee closest to his assistant. "Besides, I don't have date." He sinks a little bit lower in his seat, causing his hip to rest flush alongside a more feminine one. Pepper glances at where his hand is sitting on his knee—dangerously close to her own.

Rhodes lets out an exasperated puff of air. "That's never stopped you from crashing a party before!"

"Yeah, well…" he turns his head towards Pepper, watching her pretend to write notes on her legal pad. "I guess it's a bit different this time," he says softly. Rhodes senses there is more going on here than Tony is letting on to. His mouth hangs open slightly and his eyes bounce back and forth between the pair across from him. Pepper is doing her best trying to ignore Tony, and he is doing his best trying to fluster her.

Rhodes starts nodding his head. "Mhmm…I see what's going on here," he points at Tony, then at Pepper. At the sound of his definitive words, the lead on Pepper's pencil breaks and her eyes fly up to his face. Tony's head turns in Rhodey's direction as well. "You two are messing with me. I get it. 'Let's pretend we're fighting and make Rhodes uncomfortable again'—just like last time I was in this damn limo with you two."

Thankful that his conclusion has lead him in an entirely different direction that what she had expected, Pepper shakes her head and smiles, then turns her attention back to her paperwork; this time with a pen.

"Shit, Rhodey. You got us," Tony says boisterously, causing the men on the other end of the limo to turn their attention towards him. Then, much to Pepper's surprise, his hand flies up in the air and lands unceremoniously on her knee, causing her to flinch at the contact. Tony starts chewing his gum noisily and the grin on his face breaks into a wide smile as he addresses the board members. "Miss Potts and I were just saying how long it's been since we've played a good joke on the Colonel here!"

The two men nod vigorously, clearly amused by Tony's explanation. Rhodey and Pepper on the other hand, are not. Pepper bats at his hand, and Tony regretfully removes it.

"Man, you are something else," Rhodes sighs.

Tony smirks. "So I've been told." Pepper laughs at his comment, and his eyes fly to her profile in surprise. He's just about to make a remark when the car breaks, and the glass divider slides down, revealing Happy and the front of the limo. "Sir, we're here. Would you like me to pull up to the main entrance, or the rear?"

Tony sighs frustratingly at the interruption. "The main entrance is just fine, Hap," he says quickly and then scoots forward in his seat, clapping his hands together. "Alright everyone…let's get this party started!" he says with a little but more energy than is to be expected at 8:00pm.

It's not often that the board calls such late night meetings; but ever since Tony had announced that Stark Industries would no longer be manufacturing weapons, it has been an uphill battle trying to get the military back on their good side. Now, with Rhodey's help, several military advisors have agreed to meet with Tony and the board to discuss some alternative projects.

Moments later, the door opens and the two older men exit swiftly, followed by Rhodes, then Tony and Pepper. The chill of the night air has settled in upon the city, bringing with it a large storm cloud. The sound of thunder is heard in the distance, and Rhodes and Happy break into a run and heads toward the office building. Pepper is about to follow, but is held back by a gentle hand on her arm.

She turns to find Tony holding on to her tenderly. "Hey," he looks around to make sure they are alone. "So…how 'bout it?"

"What? Tony, you have a board meeting to go to," she insists, pulling her arm out of his grasp and motioning towards the entrance.

"They can wait. I want to know what your answer is." The wind picks up, ruffling his hair. He shivers at the feeling.

Pepper's eyebrows lift and a shiver of her own travels along the length of her spine. She tells herself it's because of the cold wind. "You're talking about the Halloween thing? Now?" she asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, well the party is in two days and I'd like to know if I'm going or not." He throws his suit jacket around her shoulders and is rewarded with a thankful smile. He smiles back and pulls the lapels of the coat tighter around her. The thunder clap is getting closer, and a flash of lightening illuminates the space around them.

Pepper sighs, speaking softly, "Tony, you don't need me to go with you--"

"No, I don't _need_ you to go with me, I _want_ you to go with me," he replies sincerely, dropping his hands and shoving them into his pockets. "Look…think of it as a—a reward for being such a great assistant."

Pepper's eyebrows shoot up in amusement. "Reward? C'mon, Tony…that was lame—even for you," she laughs lightheartedly.

"I know—I know. So…whaddya say?"

Pepper looks at her watch nervously and then back to the front door of the building. The first sprinkling of rain has started to fall, dotting Tony's sky-blue shirt with dark spots. "Alright, fine!" she concedes and begins pushing him towards the building. The smile on Tony's face is so large, she's sure it hits both of his ears. "Now would you please…?" she urges, pushing harder.

"Excellent!" he shouts, grabbing her hand and running for cover from the rain. Once they've reached the awning of the building, he turns back towards her, taking note of how lovely she looks with damp, tousled hair. "I'll pick you up--"

She raises her hand in front of him. "No—no picking up. I'll meet you there," she informs him kindly. He gives her a confused look. "This is not a date, Mr. Stark…merely a night out where we both happen to be in the same place at the same time." Pepper cringes at her own words, hoping that she didn't sound as stupid as she felt by saying them.

But when Tony begins nodding his head, she feels much more reassured. "Fine. Sounds good. Not a date." He smiles once more, and then starts smacking his gum again.

Pepper frowns at him and lifts her hand under his chin. "Gum," she says sternly.

Tony spits his gum into the palm of her hand just as Rhodes turns the corner. He makes a face of disgust. "Ugh!" he says, shaking his head. "I swear, the two of you were made for each other…" Tony and Pepper glance at one another. "Now come on! We're late!" he barks at Tony and then walks back into the building.

Tony and Pepper share one more moment of silence together, then Tony opens the door. "After you, Miss Potts," he says graciously.

She nods her head politely, a smile playing at her lips. "Why thank you, Mr. Stark," she says gratefully, and walks briskly past him; never noticing his appreciative gaze upon her backside.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**A/N: OOooohhh, that TONY!! He's incorrigible! I know this chapter is a lot shorter than others—and many of you were hoping to read about the ball in this one…but I have a little bit more research to do before I finish that one…**_

_**Alright folks…I've dragged this out long enough. I can tell you that the next three chapter will be a final resolution to a story that has been my companion for the last two months.**_

_**So, I have gotten two concerns that the higher rating may be a bit too high for some readers…If that is the case for you…please let me know, and I can make available an edited version of anything too explicit.**_

_**Thank you to all of the NEW folks who I've had the pleasure of speaking (well, typing) with over the last few days! **_

_**And to all of my regulars…well, you inspire me to keep going…and the remaining chapters are dedicated to you!**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed this one…it was a lot of fun to write.**_


	24. Part 1: Arriving at the Ball

**First off—So terribly sorry for the long wait in updates! I got a new computer, then had to return it—it has been one #! of an odyssey trying to get myself back on line!! So…until I recover all of my work, I will be posting this chapter in 2 parts:**

**Part 1: Arriving at the Ball**

**Part 2: The Paths We Travel **

* * *

_Previously..._

...'_He hesitated, as if he were unsure that what he was about to say was entirely appropriate. __What the hell, __he thought. "You…" he took a breath. "You are a part of the reason I survived those hellish three months in that cave.' …Tony to Pepper, chapter 7_

...'_She always dabbed her perfume—never sprayed. One small dab behind each ear, one on each wrist, and for reasons she could not explain, one small dab behind her left knee.'… Pepper, chapter 10_

…'_there was definitely something behind those guarded eyes of hers that was beginning to drive him mad. He wondered in disbelief why he hadn't noticed it in all of the years before. Perhaps the walls they both had built around their hearts to protect themselves from getting hurt were starting to crumble. Regardless of what the reasons were, he now felt a renewed passion stir from within him; and it would be the driving force behind finding out what that something was.' …Tony's thoughts on Pepper, chapter 13_

..."_This is not a date, Mr. Stark…merely a night out where we both happen to be in the same place at the same time." …Pepper to Tony, after agreeing to go to the Costume Ball, chapter 21_

_**As I have in one previous chapter, I will be borrowing a line from Peter David's novelization of the movie. If you've read it, then you'll be able to spot it easily. If not, then it will be a fun game trying to figure out which one it is… enjoy the story…and thank you Peter for the line, as I could not come up with a better one that would do Pepper justice.**_

* * *

**Chapter 22, Part 1: Arriving at the Ball**

Two hours later and desperate to get out of her heels, Pepper Potts is quickly making her way up to her apartment. Just as she reaches her door her neighbor, Peter, catches her attention.

"Oh, hello there, Virginia!" he greets her politely. Peter has lived in the building for several years and often has his grandchildren over to play.

"Hi, Peter. You're up late," she replies with a wary smile. She cares very much for the older gentleman, but right now, all she wants to do is settle in for the evening, have a glass of wine and go to sleep. Pressing further into her now open door, she begins to wave goodbye to the older man. "Have a good night…"

"Oh, wait! I have something for you…" he says and disappears back into his apartment. Pepper sighs and brushes a lock of red hair away from her face, waiting for him to reappear. When he does, he is carrying a large white rectangular box. "A delivery man came by this afternoon with it. I told him I would give it to you when I saw you." He hands her the large box, nods his head, and heads back into his apartment. Pepper accepts the box with a look of surprise on her face and stands for several moments in the hallway just staring at the item in her hand.

Balancing the package in one hand and her purse in the other, she kicks her door the rest of the way open and enters her apartment. Once inside, she tosses her purse onto the hallway table, kicks the door closed, and makes her way over to her kitchen table to set the box down. Curiosity and wonder are itching at her fingertips, but she held back; hesitant to find out what lies within the large box.

"Snap out of it, Potts," she says aloud to herself. Then, shaking her head free of the hesitation, she grasps the top of the box, sliding it from its bottom. Pushing aside the tissue paper, a genuine smile graces her lips as the contents are revealed.

Within the box is the same lovely white dress that Tony offered to her the night of the Benefit nearly a month ago. Shaking her head in disbelief, she realizes that Tony must have had the box sent over here this afternoon while she was at work.

_Presumptuous bastard, _she thinks to herself, amused.

Pepper sighs, and runs an appreciative hand over the silken material. The fabric flows like water under her fingertips and the pearly color glimmers in the moonlight. Her exploration stops swiftly when her hand comes across a lump underneath the dress. Carefully, she lifts the gown from the box and drapes it neatly over one of her kitchen chairs. Turning her attention back to the box, a small gasp escapes her as she sees the remaining items.

A small pair of angel wings are folded neatly on the bottom, accompanied by a pair of sparkling diamond earrings. Glancing at the dress and then back to the wings, she notices that they somehow match the shade of the dress perfectly. Looking closer, Pepper can see that they are made of silk and when they catch the moonlight, the glitter shimmers like tiny diamonds. A folded piece of paper sits off to one side attached to another small box, and much to Pepper's own surprise, she bypasses the earrings and reaches for the items. Unfolding the paper, she is not surprised to see Tony's rather neat handwriting scrawled across it—

_I hope you don't mind—I took the privilege of having this sent over to you._

_I figured you wouldn't have enough time to go searching for something to wear for the party—_

_and I just so happen to have this dress lying around the house._

_As for the other stuff—well, you'll see it on my expense report next month. Just ignore it._

_Take Thursday off, as well as Friday Morning—I'll have the interns run all the errands._

_Until Friday Miss Potts, --T_

_Until Friday…_

She repeats the words over and over in her head still not believing the fact that she had agreed to accompany Tony Stark—the man whom Maxim Magazine called this generations' Hugh Hefner—to a party. A fancy, dressy, crowded, spotlight of a party to be more accurate…

Falling into the chair closest to her, Pepper sighs and closes her eyes…her mind wanders to recall the events over the past few weeks.

The violence at the mansion was only one part to a chain of events that has forever changed her employment at Stark Industries—as well as her relationship with its CEO.

Ever since Tony Stark had returned from his captivity in Afghanistan, he was a changed man. It was evident to her the moment she laid eyes on him descending the ramp of the airplane. His eyes had changed—there was a darkness in them that frightened her; made her think that he would never be the same man. Truth be told, it worried her to no end when she looked him in the eyes that day—but then, three days later, she became an unwitting nurse and helped him replace the arc reactor in his chest—and during that moment she saw something else in Tony Stark that had already begun to outshine the darkness. There was an excitement and a purpose that emanated from him, and has since driven him to accomplish many great things over the past few months.

This Tony…the _post_ Iron Man suit Tony…was undeniably different.

Less were the instances of unnamed women showing up in his bed come morning, and even less were the moments of glib playboy antics that Tony Stark was famous for. In fact, Pepper couldn't even recall the last time she walked into the mansion and was alerted by Jarvis that she would be needing to usher out a female houseguest.

On the opposite end, more were the restless and sleepless nights on Pepper's part knowing that Tony Stark was out on some mission to reacquire or destroy Stark Weaponry or diffuse some other dangerous situation. She would often tell herself that the worry and the stress she felt was due to the fact that she cared for him as a long time friend and employer—and nothing beyond that fact…

But as of the last few months, even those thoughts have lost their influential edge on her emotions.

Deny…deny…deny…

She has long been denying the fact that Tony has been making efforts to become a better man—Not for the one reason she held close to her heart to be true; which was to make the world safer from the destructive things he had created; But for a more personal reason, she has been denying 

to herself that Tony Stark as been striving to become a better man for the sake of a certain personal assistant he had been taking for granted all of these years.

"_I can do serious, Pepper…"_

Everything came rushing back to her. The looks, the subtle touches, the blatant words and showing of affection…these things were not typical of the Tony Stark—But now, coming from the newer version of the man she had known over the years to erase and obliterate all personal connections with almost every person he has ever come into contact with, was a very clear and precise invitation to take a risk and to see just where the two of them might end up. And, even though it scares her to death to admit it, she was just as curious and ready to take it. The months of flirting and bantering and private glances have left her wanting more.

…she _ached_ for more.

His kiss—as brief and as poignant as it was, left her still being able to feel the warmth of his breath on her skin. The tenderness in his touch that night had made her knees nearly buckle, and she knew at that single moment that she had never before received such a loving gesture of comfort from a man in her life.

Setting the note down on the table she then reaches for the remaining item in the package. She lifts the tiny cardboard box and turns it in her hands, inspecting it from all angles. Then, lifting the tiny flap on one end, she opens it, allowing a tiny bottle to tumble into her palm. The familiar sight sends her mind reeling and her mouth hangs open in stunning disbelief.

_He found it. How the hell did he find it? _

A matching perfume bottle to her original sits in her hand, and she wastes no time in twisting off the cap to ensure it is the same scent. Breathing in the soft floral aroma, her eyes close involuntarily and she feels a smile tug at her lips. When her lids flutter open, she glances down to the box it came in and notices writing on the open flap:

_Samantha Galle—she lives in France, makes_

_it in her boutique—You know how hard it_

_was to find this thing? I have 12 more at the mansion for you._

A full blown smile crosses her features and a burst of laughter escapes her lips.

Pepper's previous hesitation at attending the Costume Ball begins to melt away, and she is suddenly filled with an anxiousness she has not felt since she was a teenager. Her eyes travel back to the dress next to her. "Until Friday, Mr. Stark…" she says with a confident, sure voice; and then makes her way into her bedroom, taking the perfume along with her.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The scene at the City Centre is something comparable to the Academy Awards. The bright spotlights, stretch limos, the flashing bulbs of cameras, and the glamorously dressed attendees making their way up the red carpet all signify that tonight's event is one that will be the talk of the town for weeks to come. The only difference of course is the fact that instead of tuxedos and designer dresses, the people attending are all clad in costumes to fit the theme for the evening:

…Dreams & Fantasy

Elves, both men and women, float along the carpet up to the grand entrance. They are flanked by mystical creatures, princesses and kings, queens and dragons, goblins and ghosts…Fire blowers light up the night, causing the crowd to 'ooh' and 'ahh'. Men on stilts weave amongst the people on the red carpet, twirling batons with ribbon attached to the ends. Contortionists bend and twist their bodies into impossible shapes at the very front of the entrance and men and women swing upon a trapeze high above the crowd. The scene is much like a Cirque du Soleil show—leading people to believe that the prospect on the inside must be even more amazing.

Most costumes are elegant and tasteful with a lot of thought and time put into them. Some are a bit more risqué and border on the edge of public indecency—but you'll get no complaints from the onlookers. Some guests are not in costume at all and have decided to attend in formal attire instead.

Tony Stark sits anxiously in his Audi R8 waiting for the line of limousines to disappear off into the night and allow him to finally arrive—but he is in for a long wait as there are still several more cars and limos ahead of him in line. Happy had insisted on driving him to the party, but he said no, sent the loyal driver home for evening, grabbed the keys to his favorite sports car, and sped off quickly down the hill leading towards the city.

Tapping nervously on the steering wheel while he popped his gum, he leans forward to turn on his stereo, hoping some music will help to calm his nerves. The sudden blast of Black Sabbath permeates the interior of the car and even a few passersby are startled by the sudden onslaught of heavy metal coming from the expensive speaker system. Tony on the other hand welcomes the deafening music and can already feel the tension easing from his neck and shoulders.

Friday was a long day—albeit a fun day. He spent most of the afternoon scaring the interns into thinking that Pepper had finally quit and he needed them to pick up the slack around the office. He had them running errands all over the city, running back and forth from the research department to the labs, helping out in engineering, and fetching coffee. Then, just when they thought this was going to be the worst day of their lives, he had dinner catered for them from his favorite Chinese food restaurant, told them to take Friday off, and even gave them each a hundred dollars to keep their mouths shut when Miss Potts returns to work on Monday.

Come Friday, Tony had cancelled all of his office appointments and spent the day working from home, attempting to distract his mind from the fact that in a few hours he would be in the company of a woman who, as of late, could literally make his mind turn to mush and send his ridiculously high IQ flying straight out the window.

Tony presses a button on the control panel, lowering his window. Sticking his head out to determine his wait time until he reaches the valet, he discovers that there are still several more cars ahead of him; indicating that he would be stuck in here for at least another twenty minutes. Glancing at the clock, _8:32_, he makes a split-second decision. Revving his engine as a warning to the people around him, he quickly shifts his car into gear and pulls the Audi straight onto the sidewalk that leads to the front entrance of the venue. Making sure he's going slow enough not to hit anyone, he expertly maneuvers the car down the pathway, around a police barricade, and slips in right in front of a stretch Hummer. Despite the angry looks, loud curses, a few bent orange cones, and lots of honking horns, no one is hurt and no damage is caused by Tony's sudden desire to create his own driveway. As he exits his car, he straightens the jacket of his costume, tosses his keys to the nearest guy in a valet uniform, and heads towards the main entrance.

It takes every ounce of his remaining self control to _not_ break into a run up the red carpet and through the double doors.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A surprising difference to the imaginative and exuberant scene outside of the City Centre, the interior of the ballroom is decorated in a very different fashion. Velvet curtains are draped along the walls giving the room a feel of luxuriousness, while the soft lighting fades in and out from deep hues of blue and purple to radiant reds and oranges against the tall white pillars that fill the expansive room. A large golden staircase leads from the main entrance and down onto the main floor where most of the guests have already gathered and are chatting boisterously with each other. Hanging from the ceiling are large circular orbs of varying size. They each have their own luminescent glow and their colors change along with the lighting on the pillars, making it seem as if they are bubbles floating seamlessly through the air above the heads of the guests.

There is a live band playing a soft and melodic waltz, while several more costumed characters on stilts wander amongst the crowd. There is an elegant yet dreamy feel to the room; and with the champagne flowing smoothly, the guests are beginning to feel as if the fantasy landscape they are in is truly a magnificent one.

To the right of the dance floor there are several French doors that lead out onto a private terrace that is lit up by white lights along the pathway and in the greenery—making it resemble a garden of Eden, complete with a delicate fountain and dozens of fragrant and colorful rose bushes.

Along the perimeter of the room there are several elaborate ice sculptures, and a spectacular food buffet, which has been quite popular already. All in all, the party is quite unique and extravagant, making it a hit with its attendees even before it's over.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Tony Stark does not get nervous.

Anxious, yes. Apprehensive, yes.

But nervous was just not a quality that has ever been a part of his repertoire.

At least, not until tonight.

As soon as he entered the lavish party, he'd made a beeline straight for the nearest bar; which, thankfully, gave him the perfect vantage point to watch the front entrance for any sign of his absent date. Perched at one end of the bar with a glass of scotch in one hand, he fiddles absently with a purple cocktail sword with the other; stabbing at an olive mercilessly over and over.

A slap to his back makes him jump a few inches in the air, and he turns to find Rhodey as the culprit to making his overworked nerves spring into action.

"Dude! You are tense! You look damn good though." Rhodes says, taking in his friend's appearance. He points to the top of Tony's head. "I like the devil horns. They…uh, really make the outfit." Rhodes laughs, then turns to order a drink from the bartender.

Tony's outfit isn't the most original in the world, but it is tailor-made and fits him perfectly. Taking the influence from an old English style aristocrat, his suit has all the makings of an original hand-crafted artisan. The colors have been altered from a simple grey and white motif to a more rather …fitting look. The usual grey tailcoat was now jet black with the lapels sticking out in an unmistakable 'hotrod-red' shade. The double-breasted vest underneath matches the red of the lapels and the buttons glimmer with their golden coloring to matches the silk puff tie tucked neatly under the vest. The high collar of the white shirt underneath it all gives him the appearance of a royal ambassador of sorts…but the colors of his outfit signify his obvious portrayal of another suit in his possession. Given the option, he would have happily attended the party in the Iron Man armor, but he decided against it. After all, Rhodes was still cleaning up after the mess at the mansion.

The last feature of his outfit was an impulsive addition. Considering the theme of the party as Dreams and Fantasy, he had pulled a set of miniature devil horns off of one of the entertainers out in front of the building and settled them into his own head, completing his ensemble as something akin to a devilish marauder of sorts. Although, that is not what his response will be when he's asked.

Rhodes takes a sip of his martini then nods to his friend. "What are you supposed to be anyway?"

Tony's mouth lifts into a smirk. "A handsome devil, of course."

Rhodey surrenders a forced a laugh. "Haha."

"What the hell is this get-up?" Tony asks, pointing to Rhodes' outfit. "What's with the skirt?"

Rhodey frowns. "It's not a skirt. It's an Egyptian Kilt. I am a King," he says regally, lifting his chin proudly. The material of his costume is in stark contrast to Tony's, but displays just as much elegance in its creation. The fabric of the kilt is a light grey color with a black belt and sash hanging down in front. His feet are clad in leather sandals that have straps that circle up and around his legs. The collar around his neck that drapes across his bare torso is a similar dark color with embedded jewels lining the entire expanse of the leather. His headdress is simple, yet stylish and matches with the same colors and matching jewels. There are elaborate symbols woven throughout the headdress providing proof that this was not a simple rented costume. Rhodey has obviously put a lot of time and effort into putting his costume together, and it shows. He has even gone so far as to having a professional artist apply a few final touches which include a few strategically placed tattoos, a fake ear-piercing, and even…

Tony squints and looks closer at Rhodey. "Are you wearing make-up?"

"It's NOT make-up! It was common for Egyptians to paint their faces for their Gods—oh, forget it," he says in a huff. He changes the subject back to Tony. "Where's your usual arm candy? Usually by now you'd have three or four women hanging off of you, what's up?"

Tony's jaw twitches slightly. "More like five or six—But I _am_ meeting someone. Although, they seem to be late," he grumbles into his scotch. "She's never late," he amends under his breath, too incoherent for Rhodes to hear clearly.

"Yeah, well…If you ain't gonna chase after some of these fine lookin' goblins," he growls, scanning the room ahead of him. "Then I sure as hell am going--"

Rhodes' voice trails off as he catches sight of something completely unexpected and thoroughly mesmerizing. The abrupt end to his words catch Tony's attention and he looks to where Rhodey's eyes are fixated.

It's as if all the breath in his lungs has been suddenly whisked away by some invisible force and he finds himself having to lean upon the sturdy oak of the bar to keep his body upright.

Pepper is descending the staircase, and she has the attention of the entire room.

She is beautiful. More than beautiful, in fact…

Heavenly.

And still, that word would only barely do her justice.

A perfectly placed beam of light illuminates the glittery glow of the wings attached to her and she appears to float down towards the main floor as if by some magical way the wings carry her there. Golden-white beams of light cascade across her features and Tony knew that in this moment he truly was seeing an angel before him.

Casting a look around the room, Pepper's eyes settle upon the bar, and she smiles knowing that the man she is looking for is there, staring right back at her. She pulls her lips into her mouth and bites on her lip in a nervous gesture, then, picking up the end of her dress, begins walking towards him.

Tony can feel his heart hammering a staccato beat through the arc reactor and he hopes that by the time she comes to stand in front of him, the look of astonishment has dissipated from his face. Rhodey, finally over his own shock, gathers control of his limbs and has the sense of mind to finally close his mouth, as it had been hanging open since the first glimpse of her.

As if planned, the sea of people on the floor part ways, allowing the angel to drift towards her destination. As she comes closer, Tony can see the light reflecting off of the glittery makeup that has been elegantly painted across her eyes and down the soft curve of her cheek. Tony's eyes seem to caress her as she approaches; distracting her in such a way that she doesn't even realize Rhodey is there until he steps in front of her.

Rhodey smiles warmly and eagerly reaches for Pepper's hand. "My dear, words cannot express what a lovely sight you are…" he says sweetly, rubbing her hand warmly between his own.

Pepper smiles to her friend and she can feel her skin begin to flush. One, for the sweet comment made by Rhodes, and two, for the fact that Tony has not stopped staring at her since she has arrived at the bar. She can feel her nerves begin to climb, but she manages to keep them at bay and focuses her attention on Rhodey, smiling back at her friend.

"Thank you, Rhodey," she replies kindly, squeezing his hand in return. "You look fit to be a King," she compliments him and receives an appreciative smile in response.

Pepper turns finally to look at Tony and their gazes' crash together like a hammer upon iron. Pepper's voice shows no signs of her nerves as she speaks. "Mr. Stark, you look…devilishly handsome tonight," she says with a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Tony speaks to Rhodes from the side of his mouth, keeping his eyes still focused on the woman in front of him. "See?"

Rhodes grunts. "Yeah, whatever," he shakes his head dismissively. "Anyways, who's your date tonight Pepper?" Rhodes casts a nod in Tony's direction. "This one here says he's waitin' on someone, but I think he's full of--"

As if a light switch has been flicked on inside his head, Rhodes finally takes notice of the impenetrable stare going on between the two, and he suddenly feels extremely out of place. "Oh…uh, I'll just—I'm gonna go thank the mayor for the tickets…yeah," he stammers and points across the room, then makes a hasty retreat.

"Pepper…" he says softly. Her name hangs in the air, creating a sudden sense of intimacy even amongst the loud bustle of people around them. Her eyebrows arch in response, waiting patiently for him to say something else. "You look…"

An unrealistic sense of insecurity washes over her and her eyes dart down to her hands. "Ridiculous, I know--"

"Hardly," he interrupts, taking a confident step towards her. She looks back up at him questioningly. His gaze travels over her in a seductive, appreciative way; sending heat to all of her limbs and few more private places. She swallows the lump in her throat, but still manages to keep a small smile on her lips.

When Tony continues, he is standing close enough to whisper. "You look like you should always wear that dress." He smiles sincerely, reaching for her hand.

Pepper watches as he brings it slowly to his lips, his eyes staying locked on hers until the very last moment when he closes them briefly and places his lips to her skin. She lets out the breath she has been holding and as Tony lifts his head to look at her again, she pulls her hand back safely to her side.

Figuring that he should slow down his own rapidly beating heart, Tony allows her to retreat safely back across the invisible line she has seemingly drawn, and decides to play a familiar safe card. "May I get you a drink?"

A smile quirks at her lips. "Promise I'll get it this time?"

"Seeing as how we are two feet from the bar, I don't think it will be a problem."

"Then yes, I would love one. Martini--"

"Extra dry, extra olives…gotcha," he gives her that oh so recognizable smirk of his, and reluctantly tears his eyes away from her and turns towards the bar.

The appearance of some of his familiar behavior sets her at ease slightly, and its only then that she realizes that the costume he's wearing resembles another familiar sight. "Did Jarvis help you with those colors, or are they all your own doing?"

Tony cranes his head back around to look at her. "I designed this whole thing myself, thank you very much…Jarvis merely did the stitching. He's quite handy with a sewing machine." He smiles smugly at her and turns back towards the bartender, ordering up their drinks.

Pepper shakes her head at his back and then sighs…this was going to be a very memorable evening.

* * *

Thank you all for your patience! Remember to review...

I will update ASAP...


	25. Part 2: The Paths We Travel

_**a/n: This chapter was an odyssey to write, but I enjoyed every minute of it. I truly hope you enjoy it as well**_

* * *

"_**Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.**__**" -Anonymous**_

**Part 2: The Paths We Travel**

The nervous tension for both Tony and Pepper has eased quite a bit since Pepper's arrival, leaving them with an altered version of their usual comfortable silence as they sip their drinks at the end of the now somewhat vacant bar.

Finally able to remove his eyes from her distractingly beautiful form, Tony follows Pepper's lead and stares out across the elaborate ballroom to watch the imaginative scene before them. Leaning back against the edge of the bar, he manages to inch himself close enough to Pepper's arm that he can feel the heat radiating from her skin. He's just about to make the last 'scoot' closer, when she speaks; stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you know what this place reminds me of?" Pepper asks in a voice that sounds much more breathy than she intended. She keeps her eyes focused on the ballroom, but she is all too aware of the fact that Tony is just an inch or so away from brushing up against her bare arm.

His eyes skim across her shoulder and up to her face as he turns his head in interest. "What?"

"A Midsummer Night's Dream. I went to watch it at an off-Broadway stage just recently, and it was one of my favorite plays to read while in college," she recalls, sweeping her gaze across the room. An image of Pepper walking around a college campus in a cardigan and carrying a backpack makes him smile. She notices, and turns to face him completely. "Are you making fun of me?" she asks with a smile and mock seriousness.

"No, no!" he says, waving his hand in defense. "I was just wondering if you were one of those college girls gone wild, that's all," he finishes, grinning at her.

She gives him a hateful look. "You wish."

He raises his drink to his lips. "You have no idea," he mumbles into the glass.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," he replies quickly, then changes the subject. "So…Shakespeare, huh? I would have pegged you for more of a Homer and the Odyssey fan. But if the gratuitous sex and forest nymphs are more your thing…"

"No! Tony…" she replies, smacking him playfully in the arm. "It wasn't about that," she shrugs, a faint blush coming across her cheeks. "I mean, yes…there was a lot of that too…but it was about imagination and dreamy landscapes, fantasy, and …" Pepper's voice trails off as she tries to find another word to describe the play.

"…Love?" Tony blurts before he can stop himself. Pepper's eyes fly to his and Tony swallows nervously. Heat runs up his collar unexpectedly, and he glances down to his drink; suddenly extremely interested in the pattern on the glass. Pepper smiles at his downcast face; amused by the fact that Tony Stark is actually showing signs of embarrassment.

The moment doesn't last long however and within another few seconds, his head rises with a smirk dancing across his lips. "Of course, Shakespeare was a very strange man indeed." He tilts his head to one side as he looks at her. "I mean, what's a guy wearing a car filter around his neck know of love anyway? And don't forget, he wrote about death and mayhem—and then there's Hamlet…"

Worried that the content of the conversation has gotten a bit out of hand, Pepper decides to bring the subject to a close. "Hmm. Maybe you're right."

His eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "Agreeing with me? Huh. Ok, that's it, you're cut off," he says, reaching for her glass.

She pulls her martini away from his wayward hand just in time. "Hey! I've only had one," she counters and upon instinct, brings her hand up to stop him from advancing. Her left palm lands directly over the solid metal of the arc reactor and upon contact of her hand to his chest, they both cease their movements.

Pepper stares at where her hand lay on Tony's chest and she can't help but be reminded of the many times she has had her hand covering the same spot during the last few months…

…The night that he had returned from the Middle East and had her worried sick about his injuries, leaving her no choice but to stay with him throughout the night.

…When the flowers had arrived at the office and their childish banter and exchange had led to her tripping and falling into his arms. She still secretly replays that moment over and over in her mind.

…And when he had saved her life that night nearly a month ago, as she lay across him in that darkened tunnel; her bound hands pressed fully against the metal of the arc reactor. Her relief at finally being out of harm's way left her body limp and motionless as she lay atop him.

Her fingers curl downward slightly and she can feel the almost nonexistent hum of the device beneath her palm as her fingertips drift over the fabric of his costume. Tony's free hand lands on her wrist and his warm fingers wrap around the limb, as if holding on to her would somehow allow him to hear her thoughts. They stay that way for what seems like an eternity, but when the 

band strikes up once again, the spell is broken, and Tony clears his throat as Pepper's hand drops away from his chest.

Despite having just finished his drink, Tony's mouth is entirely too dry for his own liking. Noticing two bubbling glasses of champagne sitting at the bar, he grabs both of them before the man who ordered them notices, and then turns to back to Pepper. "C'mon, let's go outside," he says, handing her a glass. She thanks him and proceeds to walk away from the bar.

Tony allows her to lead and just as they reach the end of the dance floor, Tony is intercepted by a large older gentleman dressed as a pirate.

"Mr. Mayor!?" Tony greets swiftly, trying to wipe the surprised look off of his face. His voice catches in his throat and he suddenly feels as if the ground has been swept out from underneath his feet. Glancing around to make sure Pepper didn't wander off, he is relieved to see her standing just behind the Mayor. She smiles then nods to him to keep talking to the man in front of him. She mouths the words, _'be nice' _to him and steps off to the side in her usual fade-to-the-background manner, sipping her champagne.

"Tony Stark! You son of a gun! Didn't think you'd show up to this!" the mayor laughs majestically, shaking Tony's hand vigorously. "You always look like a million bucks!"

"A bit more than that actually…" he says wryly, then adds quickly, "Nice costume, sir! Uh, if you'll excuse me--" Tony attempts to pull his hand from the Mayor's meaty grasp, but to no avail.

"Now hold on there, Stark. We need to talk about the energy initiative for our grand city," he says rather seriously, pulling Tony closer. "You've been dodging my secretary for a month now. I think it's time we finally have a face to face meeting."

Feeling his stomach drop at hearing the Mayor's request, he can only barely manage a single word. "Now?" he croaks.

"Well of course not NOW! There's a party going on!" the Mayor replies boisterously, slapping Tony on the back, sending him staggering for just a moment. Tony laughs in both relief and in polite camaraderie with the Mayor. "I have an opening some time next week. How's Monday for you?" The mayor presses forward, leaving Tony no room to escape. Peeking over the man's shoulder, he can see Pepper nodding her head in agreement.

Pulling his attention back to the Mayor, Tony forces a smile. "It looks like Monday will work just fine! How does…" he glances back at Pepper who is waving a peace sign at him. He makes a confused face and then realization snaps to his attention. "Two? Oh, Two o'clock! Sound good?" Tony asks hopefully; anxious to get back to Pepper and away from business banter.

"I think that'll work just fine…" the Mayor agrees, and then shifts closer to Tony, speaking softly. "And just because we all live vicariously through you these days, 'Mr. Superhero', which one of these lucky ladies will be going home with you tonight?" he asks mischievously, winking roguishly.

Tony's mouth hangs open as the Mayor's question suspends itself in the air for a few moments before Tony realizes he has no real answer for him. Pepper, upon hearing the question herself, felt her own mind go blank and was sure she could hear her heartbeat in her ears, but smiles at seeing her employer fidget uncomfortably.

"Well…I—uh," Tony blinks several times, trying to clear the unexpected cobwebs in his head. He can see Pepper trying to stifle a laugh and when she looks back up at him, he can see her eyes sparkling, sending warmth across his body. Taking one more look back at the woman across from him, he suddenly realizes that the answer could not have been clearer. "I'm with that angel right over there," he says, pointing behind the Mayor.

Pepper stops laughing immediately and her eyes widen in surprise at Tony's decision to point her out.

It's the Mayor's turn to be struck dumbfounded and speechless as he turns his attention to the familiar woman behind him. Pepper smiles a wide, toothy grin and nods her head towards him. Embarrassment aside, she extends her hand politely. "Mr. Mayor, it's very nice to see you again," she greets kindly. Taking her hand, the Mayor continues to stare, clearly in disbelief at the beautiful woman standing before him.

"Miss…Potts, is it?" he asks finally, speaking kindheartedly. Pepper continues to smile and simply nods her head. "Well…now I know for sure that Mr. Stark here truly is one of the luckiest men in the world," he finishes in a deep, sincere voice, and then bids his farewell to them both and heads off to join a group of city officials.

Tony lifts his flute of champagne to his lips, swallowing the contents in one gulp. "Well, that was fun. Let's _not_ do that again!" He lets out a ragged breath. "I thought I was gonna be stuck talking about light bulbs and energy star appliances for the next hour," he shudders, taking a step towards Pepper. "You would've saved me, right?"

Pepper laughs at his request and then takes his glass and hands it off to a waiter along with her empty one. "Well, I don't know…I kind of like watching you…squirm," she says with a sweet, innocent smile.

He counters with a sly grin and another step closer to her, making sure to catch her eyes. "In that case, Miss Potts, there are much more…entertaining ways to see me…squirm, as you put it," he says in a devilishly quiet way.

She is usually prepared for his blatant come-ons and one-liners, as years of putting up with them has resulted in a tough second skin to block them, but the intensity in his gaze catches her off guard and traps her words deep down in her chest. And for the second time this evening, she can't help the blush that paints her cheeks pink. Tony watches her begin to chew on her bottom lip and he wonders curiously if she knows that when she does _that_, it makes him squirm.

The crowd of the ballroom has gotten a bit larger and there is a noticeable increase in the number of people beginning to surround them and threatening to cut off their path to the patio. Tony, aware of the fact that they are about to get crushed by a new onset of dancers heading for the center of the room, slides his hand into Pepper's and pulls her along behind him as he heads for their original destination outside. He holds onto her hand firmly and she can feel the roughness of his calloused thumb as it slides over the back of her hand. Once the cool breeze of the night air hits her bare skin, Pepper naturally brings her body closer to his, seeking refuge from the cold. Three heat lamps are burning along the patio allowing the few guests who have ventured outdoors some relief from the chilled night air, but Tony doesn't seem interested in stopping there.

He stops short of descending the stone staircase down into the gardens. "Is it too cold? Would you rather stay inside?"

Pepper looks back from where they came; the golden glow of the ballroom a stark contrast to the dimly lit outdoor courtyard. She steps closer to him. "No. I'm fine," she replies with a smile.

He returns the gesture and continues leading them down past the heated balconies and towards the grand fountain at the center of the courtyard. The white fairy lights light up the pathway and as they get closer to the fountain, Pepper can see their glow being reflected in the water as it splashes serenely into the large basin. The luminescent radiance of the lights also dance off of Pepper's glittery wings and the tiny jewels that run across her cheek, alighting Tony to the fact that the Mayor was indeed correct in his observation earlier.

Once they enter the open space, Pepper removes her hand from his and a rush of cool air hits her skin where his once warm fingers had been, making her miss the contact instantly. "Wow…" she breathes, taking in the beautifully decorated garden surrounding them. To the left, a line of rose bushes dance in the cool breeze of the night, drawing her attention. Lifting the bud of a blooming pink rose, she sniffs it gently, smiling at the sweet scent.

Tony steps past her lightly, moving to the edge of the fountain. The weathered stone-tiered centerpiece draws his eye and he is unexpectedly impressed by the craftsmanship of the piece. Reaching down into the large basin, he welcomes the sensation of the cool water upon his fingertips.

"Tony?" she calls to him. Her voice is soft, and when it hits his ears, it sounds wistful and dreamy.

"Hm?" he replies, turning to face her, but is surprised to find that she has yet to turn and face him.

When she finally does turn and speak, her face is unreadable, and her voice has lost the softness it had carried with his name. "What are we doing here?"

He furrows his brow in confusion and glances around them. "What do mean, 'here' exactly?"

She sighs, and even though she seems somewhat serious, it comes out slowly and runs over him like a caress. "Let's face it, I didn't put on a pair of wings, and you didn't dress up like…" she points a finger arbitrarily at his outfit. "_that_—just so we could stare at a fountain all night."

His gaze travels back over to the stone structure and shrugs. "Well, I don't know about you, but--"

"Don't," she warns. His eyes focus back on her.

His eyebrows rise, as if to say, '_are you sure?_', and he asks, "You want to have this conversation now?"

"It's been a long time coming, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it has," he replies earnestly. "I just didn't think you'd want to discuss it here."

A beat, and then, "It's kind of ironic, don't you think? You and I here at this fancy ball, acting as if everything is normal and just as it's always been...when it's not."

"It's not?"

"Stop that!" she whispers sharply. "You're the one who came to me and said the words already. How we've been dancing around each other for the past few months. How neither one of us really know what to do next."

"I have a few suggestions," he says sarcastically, without really meaning to. The filter from head to mouth must be malfunctioning, and Tony can't help but mentally slap himself for not taking the conversation more seriously.

Frustrated by his glib attitude, she takes several steps towards him, intending to impress upon him how serious she is. "Tony, this isn't a game! I'm not one of those girls--"

"No. You're not," he says firmly, cutting her off; all hints of sarcasm gone from his voice.

As if his words are an affirmation of a doubt, Pepper pulls back slightly on her assault, relenting to the fact that the words are also a compliment given in a way that only she would recognize. He stoops down to pick up a discarded flower from the ground. The edges are wilted and the stem is broken and hanging on by a thread.

Now that the direction of their discussion has changed, they both seem to be at a loss for words.

Tony's eyes soften, and when he finally speaks, it's with a familiar lightheartedness. "We've both been sidestepping a lot of issues lately," he says, fiddling with the stem of the flower in his hands.

The tension in Pepper's shoulders has eased slightly as well, and she gives way to a smile. "Well, my excuse is that it has a lot to do with all of the new responsibilities of being an assistant to a superhero with an ego, what's yours?"

"Mine?" He pauses to think about it, swinging the flower around until the petals fly off. "Does destroying dangerous and potentially lethal weaponry count?"

Pepper grins. "Ok. Sure. But that doesn't help the fact that our working relationship has been described by many as strange and disfunctional."

This brings a smile to his lips. "True…true. But even _you_ can't deny the fact that our ever evolving relationship goes beyond just business and covering my ass when I go out in the armor." His eyes look to hers briefly; a glimmer of hope in them.

"Of course not, I consider you a…friend," she replies sincerely, taking a seat at the edge of the fountain.

"Some friend," he mumbles. "You know everything about me, and I know nothing about you."

She laughs incredulously, shaking her head. "Tony, you're not interested in knowing about me."

He crosses his arms, taking a stance at her feet; a curl of hurt creeps up his neck at her assumption. "What makes you think I'm not?"

Her eyes widen slightly in surprise at his question. "I—I just always thought that this was good enough for you," she replies, indicating the space between them.

He's shaking his head and when he speaks, his voice is steady and sure. "That's not gonna fly any longer. I want more." The words are not shocking to her. In fact, they are just what she has come to expect from him. No sugar-coating, no false pretenses—just a simple statement of fact.

"Tony…" she starts, averting her eyes and looking down at her hands. Still trying to convince him otherwise, or perhaps herself—and trying desperately to ignore his intense stare and the effect it is having on her body, Pepper changes tact. "Tony, when you think about it, you and I have been travelling on two separate paths for more than seven years now, we see and do things differently. It's kept me sane, and you functional—it's worked well for us," she braces herself and looks up to his face.

"_Worked_. Past tense." His body suddenly regains its edginess from before, and he begins to pace back and forth in front of her much like an animal in a cage. "Afghanistan was only the catalyst for _this _change, Pepper. Everything that's happened up until now has been a fresh start for both of us. I'm different. You're different. And if experience has taught me one thing, it's to acknowledge the fact that when things _do_ change, you have to adapt. And I'll be the first to admit, lines have been blurred and things between us have gotten complicated over the past few months."

"No, Tony, they haven't. They're still just as simple as they were. I am your assistant. I come to work, I get you through your day, I go home. Simple—things don't have to be complicated," she remarks pointedly; the voice in the back of her head starts whispering to her, saying how even she doesn't really believe those words.

Her eyes track him dutifully as he continues to pace, until all of a sudden he stops in his tracks and faces her head on.

"We're practically married, ya know?" he blurts, a smirk at his lips.

"What?" Her eyes widen in disbelief. Tony's ability to throw her off track with random comments never ceases to amaze her.

"You run my life, you pick out my clothes, Jarvis likes you better than me—and I'm the one who programmed him--" He inches closer to her. "…and we're definitely not having sex," he stops at her toes, looking down at her. "Married," he states again.

She stands abruptly, forcing him to take a step back. "I—you," she stutters, urging her mouth to form words. She sighs again, settling her hands on her hips. "Yeah, well I don't think that's exactly the point I was trying to make."

He looks back at her; her expression is once again unreadable. So, rather than try to decipher what's going through her mind, he cuts to the chase. "What are you thinking?"

She thinks about her answer, unsure of what to say. Her confidence wavers for just a instant and in a rare moment of vulnerability; she says the first thing that comes to her mind. "Well, you're Tony Stark, for God's sake! You can have any woman in the world…What would I—"

He throws a hand up to interrupt her, angry with the conclusion she is about to make. "Please don't finish that sentence Pepper because it's one hundred times over the most incorrect statement you could ever make," he says firmly. The gravity in his voice sends her backpedaling and she finds herself sitting down once again at the edge of the fountain. He pauses to take a long, deep breath as if his lungs have been without air for the last few moments.

A drifting silence settles over them, leaving the echoing sounds of the splashing water from the fountain and the distant melodic tones from the band inside to fill the night air. Pepper's fingers have begun twirling a loose curl of red hair as she waits for him to continue, watching the emotion play out on his face. Never before has she thought that _she_ would be the one to cause such turmoil in this man.

Tony clears his throat and Pepper is relieved when he finally stops moving and takes a seat next to her. He keeps a safe distance however, but is still close enough to see the faint glow of the arc reactor beneath his shirt. Leaning forward, he settles his elbows on top of his knees and laces his fingers together. She glances at him sideways and even from his profile she can tell he is deep in thought.

He keeps his eyes trained on his hands and when he finally speaks, his voice is soft. "It's never occurred to you, that after all of these years, that one day our two paths would cross?"

His words shatter her resolve and they sink into her slowly, like tiny little knives all over her body. Her confidence at starting this conversation quickly diminishes and she can't think of a single answer that will satisfy his question. She is quickly losing control of the situation and it irks her to no end. Pepper can feel the panic seeping up through her veins, and as Tony turns his head to look at her, he can see it in her eyes as well. So, instead of answering his question, she does something completely unexpected; something, after years of seeing this woman stand up to angry businessmen and pushy reporters, leaves Tony sitting in the middle of the garden with his mouth agape.

She runs.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Mumbling something that sounds like, 'I need a drink', Pepper lifts herself from where she's seated, picks up the end of her dress and leaves Tony staring at the wings on her back as she makes a beeline back to the ballroom.

Still in somewhat of a shocked state, Tony can't help but watch her go. On more than one occasion, Tony Stark was usually the one to ditch a conversation when he felt that he's lost control; and now, watching Pepper walk away from him, he can't help but feel a bit shocked at the role reversal.

"I thought that was _my _line?" he says out loud. Then, shaking the surprised look off his face, he breaks into a jog after her.

The jubilant blast of swing music hits Tony as he enters back into the elaborately decorated ballroom. Couples are flying around on the dance floor, guests are chattering noisily at the cocktail tables to his right, and a large group of people still surround the gourmet buffet on his left. Squinting into the bright lights, he scans the room in search of his winged angel and catches a glimpse of a glittery wing making its way around the dance floor to the bar. Taking a shortcut through the dance floor, he is almost knocked out by a woman dressed as a Cinderella, and receives a very unDisney-like curse from the princess.

"Sorry…So sorry. Excuse me…Coming through," he says as he bobs and weaves his way through the hoard of dancers. When he finally arrives at the edge of the bar, Pepper is ordering a drink and doesn't see him approach.

Stepping up quickly to her left, he grabs her wrist gently but firmly and pulls her in the direction of the dance floor; ignoring her squeal of protest along the way.

"Mr. Stark—Tony! Wait! I was just--" she stutters, pointing back to the bar.

"I know what you were doing, Miss Potts. Trust me; I'm very good at doing what you just did," he says with mock formality. He was beginning to enjoy the back and forth last name calling—it made the banter even more interesting—despite Pepper's insistence earlier that this was most definitely not a game. In Tony's mind, her reaction to his question was a test. She was seeing how far he would go—after all, Tony has always been the one to shy away from relationships and commitments. But this was different. It was an unspoken challenge, started cleverly by Pepper Potts.

And Tony Stark was never one to back away from a challenge.

"And what is that?" she says while attempting to pull her hand from his grasp. Her efforts don't pay off and instead, he wheels around to face her, pulling her into a dancing position.

"You were avoiding a serious conversation and sidestepping spectacularly provocative question, posed by yours truly, by running away from the situation. And straight to the bar? Really? I'm sorry to say that my bad habits are rubbing off on you."

"I wasn't running, I was just…moving very quickly. A skill that has been _perfected_ thanks to you."

"Ah, I see."

His hand settles in the center of her back, just below the ending of the wings yet still safely high enough away from the curve of her bottom. His fingertips lay cautiously upon her skin, while his palm sits safely on the fabric of her dress. Still, the feeling of his hand on her back and their close proximity is not without consequences.

Pepper is beginning to feel reminded of the night at the Firemen's Ball when they had danced in a similar fashion. Except this time, his purpose for being here is not to show off or to make a worthwhile appearance. It is to be with her. And that reason alone is good enough to turn her nervous energy into something almost tangible.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" he asks, knowing that she is thinking about the last time they danced.

"Actually…no," she replies boldly, ready to spar.

"Does that worry you?"

"That I'm _not_ uncomfortable?"

"Yeah."

"No," she lies. He smiles knowingly, then spins them efficiently off to one side of the dance floor where it is far less crowded.

"Did you know that my mother enrolled me in ballroom dancing classes when I was twelve?" he asks, trying to connect with her eyes.

She looks directly at him, meeting his gaze. "Yes, I did actually."

"Right, I forgot who I was talking to," he replies, nodding his head. Taking the cue from the music, which was reaching a peak in the current song, he pulls Pepper closer and spins again; only this time it is faster, requiring her to tighten her grip on his shoulder. "I was quite good. In fact, I won two medals in competition."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed," she replies almost breathlessly. She suddenly regrets not eating anything earlier in the evening and after a rather strong martini and a glass of champagne, her head takes a few seconds more to recover from their spin.

Seeing her flushed appearance, Tony relaxes his hold on her. "Sorry. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just…enough with the twirling, Ok?"

"Not a problem. I think it's time we stop dancing around the subject anyway," he states slyly, amused at his own pun.

Pepper avoids his eyes and looks over his shoulder. "What subject would you be referring to?"

"Whether or not you want to take me up on that girlfriend offer I made a year ago."

Pepper's eyes fly to his and she can't stop herself before she stumbles over his feet. Strong arms hold her steady, and then he's moving again, bringing her back up once again and jumping right back into the rhythm of the music—never missing a beat.

Tony grins. "Careful…wouldn't want to bring any unwanted attention to us now, would we?"

Pepper hooks her right arm around Tony's neck and looks off to her right. A group of people are staring at them and whispering amongst themselves. She can tell that they recognize Tony, but they seemed confused as to who she is.

Tony changes their direction, bringing her attention back to their conversation.

"Tony, I--"

"There's no more avoiding it, Pepper. We've been kidding ourselves long enough don't you think?"

She sighs. "It's not that simple," she says, looking down at his chest rather than his face.

"Yes it is, Pepper. You said it yourself—why should things have to be so complicated?"

She looks up at him suddenly. "I don't know if I'm strong enough," her words come out in a rush, and when his eyes meet hers, she can't hide the glimmer of unshed tears that threaten to fall. She holds them at bay and looks away from him again.

Her words are like a punch in the gut to him. Without even having to explain what she means, he already knows—it's been clear to him for quite some time now.

She is scared that he'll break her heart. And if that day should come—she doesn't know if she'll be able to survive such a thing.

_Does she really have such little faith in me?_ He wonders.

Shaking his head, a bubble of anger rises from within him. "That's not really the problem Pepper, and you know it," he says heatedly.

Her eyes snap back to his, and her words carry just as much seriousness as his when she speaks. "Oh really, Tony? Then what? What is the problem?" her question puts pressure on him like a vice. He clenches his jaw as he struggles to find a way to answer her challenge.

The band has gotten louder as it reaches the climax of a rather lively song, but Tony's ears can only hear the steady rhythm of his own heartbeat.

And then it comes to him—plain as day. He pulls her closer against him as they reach the edge of the dance floor. Moving them behind a large pillar, he blocks them from the view of onlookers.

"The truth is—you aren't scared that I might hurt you, Pepper," he stops their dancing and looks her directly in the eyes. "You're scared of the fact that you want me just as much as I want you."

A quavering heat moves through her body at his simple words, rendering her speechless. She might have been able to defend herself against a glib comment or a smarmy come-on, might even be able to thwart her own desires, but his honesty was somehow stronger than she could bear.

She finds herself frozen to the spot staring back at him—her limbs have suddenly gone numb and feel detached, but she is still somehow acutely aware of his hands still on her; and when his left hand pulls her right one down from its place on his neck and in between their bodies, stopping over the arc reactor, she finally has enough sense of mind to close her mouth and take a breath.

He keeps his gaze on her even as she looks down at their entwined hands. He is squeezing her fingers so tight that she can feel a slight tremor race through his body as he waits for her to speak. When she looks back up to his face there is a tenderness and sincerity there that is her undoing. His eyes almost plead with her to accept his statement, and he looks infinitely younger; like a young man taking one of the biggest risks of his life.

The walls she has carefully constructed around her heart over the years and especially over the last few months come crashing down as she finally comes to a realization. His words speak a truth that she has been denying for far too long—and now, finally—exhausted from trying to keep her true desires at bay—she lets him in, and accepts the fact that he is completely, utterly, undeniably…correct.

He was half expecting her to slap him or laugh in his face. But when she smiles up at him, he leans back in surprise. Even more surprising is the familiar glint of poise and eloquence that has returned to her eyes; and when she speaks, her voice is pure and strong—not a trace of sadness or doubt, nor fear or nervousness. "You, Mr. Stark," she starts, her voice raspy and filled with emotion. "…are entirely too insightful for your own good. What in the world makes you think that I would want you?" she smiles lightheartedly up at him and brings her hand back up and around his neck.

The tension from moments before has broken and they now find themselves easing into another session of flirty chitchat.

His lips purse and then spread into a grin. He pulls them away from the pillar and renews a calm sway to the beat of the music. "Well, for one thing…you just can't keep your hands off of me."

Her head quirks to one side. "Oh yeah?" she challenges and then begins to play with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Tony shivers at the contact, but still manages to keep a straight face. Barely. "Yup. Every chance you get you're fixing my tie, running your hands through my hair--"

"Well, some day you'll learn to put yourself together before you go out in public." Her touch wanders down to his shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

Tony's lips have gone dry and he licks them reflexively. "Hey—hey now, I managed just fine tonight," he stutters.

She gives him an approving, seductive look. "Yes, you did." The air between them has suddenly gone from fun and flirty to stimulating and electric, sending them both tumbling across yet another line they had drawn between themselves years back.

Anxious to regain lost ground in this battle of wills, Tony takes the opportunity to dance them further into a more secluded area of the dance floor just as the band begins a slow, melodic song.

"And besides," he starts, drawing her nearer and bringing his lips closer to her ear. "You're the one who was leaning in to kiss me that night at the Firemen's Ball," he whispers.

She draws back slightly from him. "I was not!" she says in a huff.

"Oh ho! How easily we forget! Don't play coy with me, Miss Potts…I remember every, vivid, detail. And let's not forget who kissed who first that night at the mansion." His words cause her 

ears to redden, and he wonders, not for the first time if the rest of her skin has the ability to blush like that.

Pepper clears her throat and looks off to the side. "Yeah, well. It wasn't that kind of a kiss anyway," she says nonchalantly. "It was to distract you enough to listen to me, and it worked. So easily persuaded."

"Yeah well, I _too_ have my own ways of getting people to do what I want."

"Yet another one of your many talents, I know," she breathes, sounding uninterested in hearing him gloat about his abilities—and trying yet again to get a rise out of him.

Feeling challenged yet again by Pepper's actions, Tony steps up his attack another notch. Turning them in time with the slower music, he returns them to their earlier location on the dance floor near the pillar and presses her back in to it—effectively trapping her body with his own. Pepper's nervousness rebounds and she can only watch as his eyes travel down across her cheekbone to her lips. And when he speaks it is purely magnetic. "You may be aware of my many talents in the board room and in the realm of engineering—but there are certain others that you've never had the opportunity to experience firsthand—at least, not yet." As if to punctuate his words, he flattens his entire palm onto the exposed skin of her back and pulls her more tightly into the firmness of his body. Pepper gasps at the contact, and Tony's eyes seem to gain an intensity that she has never seen before. Their stomachs press together and she can feel the strength of his body when he breathes, sending tendrils of heat into her belly.

He backs away from her slightly, smiling a smug smile. "But don't worry. You're safe here while we're in view of prying eyes," he comments softly, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Her eyes are focused on his jacket as he watches her. She looks as if she is trying to understand his words while wrestling with an inner voice, trying to decide on something. Her eyes shift and a soft smile lights up her face—decision made.

She brings her right hand down to his chest, running her finger along the edge of the crimson red edge of the lapel. Leaning forward, she mimics his earlier action by bringing her mouth across his cheek and when their lips were only a hairsbreadth apart, she speaks, "Then maybe we should leave."

He hadn't noticed that he had stopped moving until he realized that the air has rushed out of his lungs, making it almost painful to breathe. And if it were at all possible for one to swallow their tongue, he definitely would have at that moment. "What?" is all he could manage.

She doesn't answer him out loud, but instead looks up at him with promise and affection. Her eyes are intense and Tony's breath catches in his throat once again at the realization that Pepper Potts is staring back at him with desire in her eyes. All hints of nervousness gone, she holds her gaze firmly on him, waiting for him to make the next move.

For the barest of moments he hesitates, and when she sees the uncertainty in his eyes she is suddenly, achingly afraid she has made the wrong decision.

Was he going to reject her?

But just when she is about to retract her comment and laugh it off as a joke, he sees his eyes shift and his lips curve up into a smile.

"Ok," he says, slipping his hand into hers. "Let's get out of here."

The paths they had traveled alone for nearly eight years have finally crossed.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Remember to review…**_


End file.
